El sello
by Inu-moon82
Summary: El sello. Naraku es un demonio que se alimenta de energia vital de las personas. Souta es la víctima. ¿Podrá ayudar Kagome a su hermano?. El regreso de Miroku. Descubrelo en el capítulo 12. INUxKAG
1. El sello

Atención: estos personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko!

Este fic es un Universo alternativo al 100 x 100

Éste es mi primer fic. No sean duros, plis!

**Capítulo 1: el sello. Aquí empezó todo.**

Kagome Higurashi vivía en una pequeña casa con su madre y su hermano Sota.

Ahhh! que sueño -dijo Kagome que acababa de salir de la ducha e intentaba encontrar una toalla seca – mam�, donde está la toalla! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Hija, está mojada, ya sabes que el último que se levanta no tiene toalla -dijo mientras intentaba encontrar un pendiente perdido- coje la que he usado yo!..., donde estará este pendiente...

Que vida!... en fin, que se le va a hacer!

Así era su vida, desde que su padre habia ido a comprar tabaco y no volvió, su madre había tenido que poner remedio a su situación económica, pero en el fondo vivían bien, porque así ya no se oían gritos todas las noches. Se dirigió hacia el espejo, una vez se habia vestido con el uniforme. Era la única parte de la casa donde habia una luz natural directa, que hacia ver unos reflejos muy hermosos.

Y entonces lo notó. Notó una sensación extraña, como si estuviese en plena caida libre, una sensación que solo tenia cuando algo malo habia de suceder. A ella le gustaba llamarlo "_premonición"._

Hija, podrias recoger hoy a Sota del colegio, y hacer tu de canguro toda la tarde, es que tengo un cambio de turno, y ya sabes... -dijo la madre aún buscando el pendiente-.

No mam�, hoy no, por favor... acabo de tener una premonición.

Premonición has dicho...? Y eso sirve para encontrar mi pendiente?

Mamá esto es cosa seria... esta es la tercera, y eso me ocurre cada vez que algo malo va a suceder. Mira -siguió con su discurso para intentar convercerla- la primera vez que me sucedió fue el mismo dia que papa nos abandonó, y la segunda vez que pasó fue el dia que ingresó en el colegio Inuyasha Takayama...

Ahhh! Conque Inuyasha, no? -dijo de súbito, interrumpiendole- seguro que no será otra cosa lo que te pasa...?

Pero que dices, va! contigo no se puede... -dijo girando sobre sus talones- intentaré que no nos pase nada, pero no se... -dijo viendo como seria impossible quedar-se tranquila en la cama con un justificante para el dia siguiente-.

Inuyasha Takayama no es el chico que vive con la vieja Kaede, la que dicen que es bruja? -preguntó la madre- Y decían que su madre habia muerto en un incendio poco despues denacer él-continuó-. Pero en el fondo son una familia respetable y tienen una casa muy grande...

Él también es brujo -dijo Kagome muy seria- Y no es broma, tiene un aire muy misterioso, y aunque no te lo creas solo yo he reconocido su capacidad desde...

La encontré ! -la interrumpió-

Kagome y Sota se marcharon por fin a su colegio. Kagome dejo a Sota en el parvulario. Él era el hijo que nació, pero que vivió la mayor parte de su vida entre gritos. Recordaba perfectamente que cuando vivían juntos íban muchas veces a cenar y dormir a casa de su vecina. Cuando su padre los abandonó y se divorciaron habia empezado para ellos una nueva vida, fuera de su casa, lugar donde ahora vivian su padre con su nueva mujer, Sara. De hecho, quizás habia sido lo mejor, si lo miraba en perspectiva. Ahora su madre era feliz aunque tenia que trabajar mucho para mantener-los.

Entre estos pensamientos llego por fin a las puertas de su instituto, el Sengokku, adonde estaba apoyado en el portal de entrada Inuyasha, prefecto de la escuela.

Kagome tragó saliva, porque justo aquella noche había soñado con él. El sueño habia sido de lo más extraño.

**... Sueño de Kagome ...**

_Estaba ella en medio de una oscuridad absoluta. De repente todo se iluminó, de manera que quedó medio cegada, pero por más que se frotara los ojos no conseguía que la vista se le volviese clara. _

_- Que me pasa? -se dijo- esto es solo un sueño ..._

_-Higurashi – dijo una voz de repente detras suyo._

_-Se giró rapidamente, con cara de asustada, peró aun no conseguia ver bien a la persona que lo habia llamado._

_-Quien eres? - inquirió – acércate, no puedo verte..._

_-..._

_-Por favor -volvió a pedir-_

_-No me reconoces? -dijo él- tú y yo somos lo mismo..._

_-De repente se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca, tan cerca que notaba como su respiración le movia las pestañas, una grata sensación que nunca antes había sentido._

_-Quieres besarme...? -soltó de repente, tan de súbito como ella se quedo roja como un tomate-_

_-Pero que dices, si esto es un sueño... -dijo por enésima vez, ya no muy convencida- _

_-Quizas si... o quizas no... Higurashi, ten cuidado, cosas malas se te acercan, y te acechan... hazme caso -dijo casi susurrando-le en el oido-_

_-Quee?..._

_Y despertó, quedandose con las ganas de que le dijera más._

...** fin del sueño** ...

Hasta ahora que lo habia visto no se habia acordado de esto, de este sueño tan críptico. -tu y yo somos lo mismo... -ignoraba que era lo que podria significar y ahora no tenia su libro de sueños a mano.

Higurashi -dijo Inuyasha- a que esperas?... quieres que cierre la puerta y te deje fuera? Acaso quieres hacer campana?

Kagome estaba absorta recordando el sueño, pero aquella voz insistente le devolvió a la realidad

Perdona, es que de súbito acabo de recordar algo...

Ai, Higurashi... es que aún estas soñando? -le dijo muy bajito, tal cual lo recordaba en el sueño, haciendo que Kagome se pusiera roja a más no poder-

No te olvides, eh Higurashi, ten cuidado... -le gritó cuando ella ya casi había pasado todo el patio-.

Solo le faltaba esto! Acababa de decir una frase que solo ella podia entender: su sueño, la premonición, y luego el protagonista de su sueño le habia dado a entender que lo sabía todo. Solo habria faltado que le dijera que le besara!... ai, pero en que estaba pensando! Realmente acabaria por volverse loca...

Kagome, kagome -grito Eri- que van a empezar las clases... como es que te tardas tanto -kagome no contestó- claro que quizas no es tu culpa, sino de otro... -Kagome seguía sin contestar- quizas de Inuyasha! -dijo en un tono triumfal, hecho que hizo sobresaltar a la chica- Lo sabía, lo sabía... Romance, romance! -a Eri le encantaban las telenovelas y las películas, y no dudaba en montar-se alguna cada vez que tenia la ocasión-.

Pero que dices! -dijo casi chillando para que quedara clarito-.

Kagome intentaba parecer creible, pero la verdad es que encontraba a Inuyasha muy atractivo en todos los sentidos. Siempre se había sentido atraida por los chicos mayores que ella, y él tenia tres años más; también le gustaba que fuesen inteligentes, más altos que ella, etc. Pero a parte del hecho que era atractivo en el aspecto físico e intelectual, tenía algo, tenía un "nosequé" que hacia que le atrayese mas de lo que debia. Había notado que podía dominar las artes ocultas, cosa que a todo el mundo se les escapaba, y que solo ella había podido reconocer. Quizás estaba en razon cuando por la mañana le dijo a su madre que él era brujo, pero lo que estaba del todo segura es que era diferente a los demás. Ella lo había reconocido.

Y con esto llegaron a la hora del recreo. Eri continuaba insistiendo en el "affaire Inuyasha" y se hacía sus películas, pero pasaron un tiempo muy divertido.

Me pensava que te gustaba Kouga -continuó Eri- es muy guapo y tiene coche...

Bueno, no está mal, es verdad... -viendo como a Takayama se le acercaba a hablar Kikyo, chica que hacia tiempo que le rondaba de manera interesada.

Porque si no te gusta me lo prestas, vale? -dijo Eri-.

Pero no te gustaba Hojo?

Y que pasa? Verdad que tengo dos vestidos bonitos.. porque no puedo tener dos novios...? -dijo alegremente, haciendo que Kagome olvidara por completo el asunto de la mañana.

* * *

Finalmente las clases habian terminado, y a ella aun le quedaba una dura jornada de canguro.

Hermana! -dijo Sota con gran alegria- que bien que has venido! -se lanzó a sus brazos-

Ai -pensava Kagome- dentro de unos años ya le dará verguenza abrazarme y hacerme mimos en público...

Podemos ir a comprar caramelos...? -dijo con aquella expresión tan infantil que caracteriza a los niños-.

Si, claro...

Y con esto llegaron delante de la tienda de caramelos donde también vendian antigüedades. Era nuevay no conocia al tendero, pero no hacía muy buen efecto. De pronto volvió a notar aquella sensación que habia notado delante del espejo, pero Sota ya se encontraba dentro. Entonces ella también hizo el paso. La tienda estaba repleta de caramelos y antiguedades, tantas que estas ocupaban todas las paredes, pero hacia una olor muy extraña, como de fresa podrida, una peste que no habia olido nunca tan intensamente.

Vaya, vaya... unos nuevos clientes -dijo Naraku, que era el dueño de la tienda- Oye chica, este es tu hermano... dime, como se llama?

Sota, se llama Sota -le contestó-.

Niño, quieres un sello? Ven acercate y muestrame tu mano...

Con temor, Sota se acercó al desconocido, que hacía una sonrisa extraña.

Si que quiero un sello, esta mano está sola sin un sello... -Dijo Sota-.

El sello se habia puesto muy de moda últimamente entre los niños de su edad.

Vamos pues, tienes que darme tu mano sino no puedo ponertelo -Y Sota extendió su pequeña mano hacia el desconocido-.

Fue entonces cuando a Kagome se le encendieron las señales de alarma. Por un instante, podría decirse que le pasó la vida por su frente. Recordó el sueño, la premonición y la advertencia de Inuyasha... pero ya era demasiado tarde. Oyó de repente el grito de Sota, como si lo hubieran quemado. En el sello había la cara de Naraku, con una sonrisa diabólica.

Oh, vaya... -dijo Naraku- nunca me había pasado ésto con ningun otro niño. Bueno este es mi primer dia en esta tienda, y espero que no me ocurra con todos mis clientes -continuó mientras mostraba sus sucias dientes-.

Kagome cogió a Sota, que no paraba de rascarse el sello y se fueron de allí.

Kag, sacame el sello, me duele... -dijo frotandoselo con todas sus fuerzas-.

No sufras, ahora cuando lleguemos te lo frotaré muy fuerte y yas veras como se irá...

Al fin llegaron a casa, i Kagome acostó a Sota porque habia empezado a encontrarse mal.

Kag, me quema -dijo mostrando su mano-.

El sello se habia vuelto más rojo de lo normal, y parecia estar penetrandole en la piel. Era extraño porque toda la habitación hacia la misma peste que la tienda de Naraku, la misma olor a fresas podridas.

Sácamelo, sácamelo... no lo quiero, es malo, Kag, es malo ...

**

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, unas manzanas al este...**

Siii... Inuyasha al habla!

Inu, soy Miroku -se oyó desde el otro lado del hilo telefonico- ya he contactado con Sango y la he avisado que se mantenga alerta...

Si... parece que cada vez actua en periodos de tiempo menos largos. ¿Será quizas que necesita más energia para sobrevivir?

No me extrañaria, porque al menos debe tener 500 años. Ya sabes lo que son esta clase de espíritus...

Si bueno, quizas esta vez podamos atraparlo. Tengo la candidata ideal para dar el paso...

**Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

**Avance del próximo capítulo:**

_Una chica que está a medio camino?... Bueno... lo cierto es que me gustas más tu... Me ha dicho Eri que no tienes novio! -dijo él todo rojo-. Pues podriamos salir -le dijo súbitamente-._

**Capítulo 2:** Aparecen Sango y Miroku. La declaración de Kouga. ¿Podrá Inuyasha hablarle a Kagome sobre Naraku?

* * *

Bueno, que les ha parecido? Dejen rewiews para que sepa su opinión

DEW


	2. La declaración de Kouga

**Capítulo 2: Aparecen Sango y Miroku. La declaración de Kouga.**

_Si.. parece que cada vez actua en periodos de tiempo menos largos. Será quizas que necesita más energia para sobrevivir?_

_No me extrañaria, porque al menos debe tener 500 años. Ya sabes lo que son esta clase de espíritus... _

_Si bueno, quizas esta vez podamos atraparlo. Tengo la candidata ideal para dar el paso..._

* * *

.-Una chica que está a medio camino? Vaya! Y desde cuando lo sabes... Te abrá reconocido quizás?

.-Es lo mas probable. La conozco desde hace un par de meses, y bueno parece buena chica, pero tendré que hablar con ella sobre el tema, a ver que dice...

.-Bueno, lo dejo todo en tus manos... y hasta otra

.-Adiós...

Inuyasha colgó el telefono. Ahora le tocaba una árdua tarea. No estaba muy acostumbrado a tratar con las mujeres, a pesar que en el colegio hacía tiempo que Kikyo lo perseguía insistentemente. Hasta un dia se presentó en su casa con aires de reina para que la ayudara a hacer los deberes y con otras intenciones ocultas que no logró desvelar (que inocente...). Su pesadez lo irritaba... pero ella era diferente. Lo había reconocido desde el primer dia que le vió, y él se dio cuenta. A pesar de eso nunca le había hablado mas de lo necesario, mas de lo que era correcto entre un chico, prefecto del último curso, con una chica tres cursos menor que él. Pero le atraía bastante...

_En el otro lado del hilo telefónico..._

Miroku colgó el telefono. Tenía que hablar con Sango para decirle las últimas notícias, y así de pasada aprovecharía para volver a verla. Últimamente ésto se le había vuelto una necesidad cada vez mas freqüente...

Cogió las llaves de la mesilla de noche y se fue sin hacer ruido para no despertar a Moushin, su perro. Entrando en el ascensor se vio en el espejo...

.-Que cara -se dijo para si- tengo que dormir más...

Envuelto en sus pensamientos llegó al piso de Sango, que vivía dos calles hacia el oeste.

.-Pii ...

.-Siii... -dijo Sango-

.-Soy Miroku, puedes abrirme...

.-Ah claro! ... sube, la puerta estará abierta...

Sango vivía sola desde que su hermano había muerto. Kohaku había caido en las redes de Naraku ya hacía un par de años sin que ellos hubiesen podido hacer nada para salvarle la vida. Sin embargo aquello había unido al grupo, porque antes cada cual hacia su vida. Muchas veces Sango recordaba con nostalgia a su hermano y pensaba que talvez si hubiesen estado más unidos ésto no les abria pasado. Pero la vida debía continuar...

Ahora ella estaba mucho más tranquila, pero aún seguia con la idea de vengarse del ser despreciable que había sesgado la vida a su querido hermanito. Para ella sus amigos eran ahora lo más importante. Inuyasha era todo vitalidad, y la transmitia por doquier a todos; a pesar de su desgraciada infantez, que la había pasado en diversas casas de acogida, logradó superarlo al encontrar a su abuela.Y Miroku...

Sumida en estos pensamientos, llegó Miroku, mientras ella acababa de preparar la cena.

.-Miroku -dijo ella sin volverse oyendo como la puerta del piso se cerraba de golpe- te quedas a cenar?

Realmente Sango esta muy guapa... -penso contestando que sí-. Aunque Miroku pareciera muy atrevido en ciertas ocasiones y a veces superficial, ella sabía que el fondo la timidez le dominaba y que por eso no podía dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos. Solo con ella expresaba lo que llevaba dentro y dejaba de lado todo el peso de la tradición que había heredado de su família

.-Que estas preparando? -preguntó él mirando como se movia de aquí para allá sin parar-

.-Ah... sopa de miso y sushi -dijo ella- espero que te guste...

.-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que todo lo que preparas me gusta -dijo Miroku con aire romántico mientras le pasaba un brazo por la cintura y la aprisionaba contra su cuerpo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro derecho de ella-.

.-... quizás solo lo dices porque salimos y no quieres ofenderme -dijo ella con expresión de niña buena mientras notaba la sonrisa de él en su cuello-.

.-Bueno... lo cierto es que me gustas más tu...-dijo mientras aprisionaba sus labios y su lengua contra el cuello de ella, dandole ligeros mordiscos que hacían que la piel de Sango se erizase, y empezase a reir nerviosamente-.

.-Para ... mmm ... ah! ... me haces cosquillas

Miroku habia aprovechado aquel momento de descuido de ella para introducir su mano bajo su camiseta. Le encantaba el tacto de su piel y además sabia como disfrutaba ella de estos contactos. Lo notaba cuando veía en sus ojos aquella chispa de vitalidad que había perdido cuando su hermano murió. Le encantaba cada vez que ella vibraba de aquella manera, y ésto ocurria con el simple roce de sus manos.

Sango por fin habia conseguido voltearse para verlo a los ojos, pasando sus manos por su cuello, mientras él continuaba con la árdua tarea de explorarle el incitante cuello.

.-Cariño... me vas a dejar una marca de por vida si continuas por el mismo camino...

.-Lo siento -se disculpó Miroku, abandonando el preciado cuello por los labios de ella-.

Realmente nadie besaba como Miroku: la forma que situaba sus manos, la mobilidad de sus labios, el empeño de su lengua en recorrer todas las partes de su boca... todo era un juego completo, un pack perfecto. Miroku se esforzaba en cada acto y en cada movimiento como si se le fuese la vida, y a ella le encantaba ver como disfrutaba él haciendolo. Aun no sabia qué habia hecho tantos años sin estar con él... En un principio se habian hecho amigos, al igual que con Inuyasha, después más que amigos y por fin novios. La última etapa les habia costado mucho llegar porque él no acababa de decidirse. Aún no sabia si lo de Sango funcionaria y tampoco queria perder a su mejor amigo. Pero al hablar con Inuyasha éste se hechó a reir ... -por mí no os preocupeis... haced, haced -dijo con su vitalidad de siempre- ... pero solo y sin amor a veces se le veia un álito de tristeza en sus ojos. Delante de él, además, se cohibian un poco, porque parecia que iba a vigilar que "no se dieran el lote" en público. Ya había hablado un tiempo atras con Miroku y habian llegado a la conclusión que tenian que buscarle novia para así poder salir las dos parejas juntas sin tener que preocuparse, aunque fuese una árdua tarea por su carácter. .

* * *

_Mientras tanto en casa de Kagome..._

(En el capítulo anterior...)

"_El sello se habia vuelto más rojo de lo normal, y parecia estar penetrandole en la piel. Era extraño porque toda la habitación hacia la misma peste que la tienda de Naraku, la misma olor a fresas podridas. _

_Sácamelo, sácamelo... no lo quiero, es malo, Kag, es malo ..."_

Kagome ya no sabía que más hacer para eliminar el maldito sello y aquel olor de la tienda de Naraku que se les había impregnado en la ropa. Puso la ropa de Sota en la lavadora y se fue para el baño a cambiarse la suya, dejando a Sota en la cama un poco más tranquilo que antes. Se vistió rápidamente porque alguien llamaba a la puerta. Su madre habría vuelto a dejarse las llaves en la repisa del telefono.

.-Ya voy -anunció con un aire de familiaridad-. Hoy sería un dia especial porque su madre les presentaria el nuevo novio y tenía que verse bien para poder causarle buena impresión. Pero cual fue la sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y se encontró a Kouga Ayumi.

.-Esto... buenas noches... -dijo él mirando hacia dentro de la casa- puedo pasar... me gustaria hablar contigo de una cosa, bueno... ya sabes ... -dijo enrojeciendo bruscamente en la seguridad que la noche no lo dejaria ver-.

.-Está bien, pero mi hermano está enfermo -dijo ella- me parece que no es contagioso. Si quieres podemos hablar dentro o aquí mismo...

.-Ah! creo que será mejor que entremos...

Kagome se hizo a un lado dejando paso a Kouga. Realmente aquello la había sorprendido, porque nunca habían hablado muchas palabras seguidas y siempre de temas relacionados con las actividades extraescolares del instituto. Aunque Kouga era un chico muy impulsivo, con ella era diferente. Muchas veces lo veia espiandola de manera sospechosa, cosa que había hecho inflamar la imaginación de su amiga Eri. Justamente aquella mañana habían estado hablando de él y de su coche. Aunque tenia 16 años, uno más que ella, habia podido sacarse el carnet y conducia muy bien. Había invitado ya a muchas chicas a subir a su coche pero actualmente no tenía novia.

.-Kagome, que habia preparado te se lo ofreció y le dijo:

.-Bueno, y que se te ofrece...?

.-Me ha dicho Eri que no tienes novio! -dijo él todo rojo-. Pues podriamos salir -le dijo súbitamente-.

La osadia del chico hizo que Kagome casi se atragantase con el te y que le subiesen de pronto los colores a la cara. Que extraño que era aquel chico! Casi no habian hablado nunca y le pedia para salir de aquel modo...

.-Y bien... -inquirió Kouga al cabo de unos segundos con un dejo de impaciencia-.

.-Kouga... tendría que pensarmelo un poco, no crees? Tu y yo ni nos conocemos... no hemos hablado nunca.

.-Está bien Kag -dijo con toda confianza de su próxima victória, cogiendole la mano- te dejo unos dias para que me des la respuesta...

Kagome no contestó. Se había quedado sin habla delante tal demostración de seguridad personal. Ella nunca sería capaz de dirigirse al chico que le gustase de aquella manera. Sin duda Eri le habría recomendado que aceptase la proposición ya mismo, pero ella quería pensarselo un poco, porque otra persona había empezado a ocupar su mente desde hacia unos meses.

Lo que Kagome no sospechaba era que un chico moreno, que también había ido para hablar con ella, lo había visto todo desde la ventana de la sala escondido en el manto de la oscuridad. Aunque no había oido la conversación, el mero hecho que Kouga cogiese de la mano a Kagome le habia irritado sumamente. -Vaya -se dijo- no sabía que tenía novio, y menos uno de los más populares de la escuela-. Y se fue de allí con su moto, olvidando por completo la misión que tenia.

Kagome salió unos momentos después a despedir a Kouga.

.-Adiós -dijo él- no te olvides de darme una respuesta lo más pronto posible...

.-Sí claro... Adiós

Kagome corrió hacia el telefono despues de pasar por la habitación de Sota y ver como éste se habia dormido plácidamente. Quizás fueron solo imaginaciones mías, pensó.

En casa de Eri...

(esta sonando, esta sonando, mi telefono... cantese con la melodia de Nokia) Siiii...

.-Hola, soy Kagome...

.-Eh! que te cuentas...

.-A que no sabes quien ha venido a verme ahora mismo... Kouga! Y me ha pedido que saliera con él... Tu que harias?

.-... -Eri se habia quedado sin habla porque a ella, aunque habia salido con muchos chicos, nunca le habia pasado nada parecido-. Kagome es fantástico!

**Fin del capítulo**

**Avance del próximo capítulo:**

_¿Que? Inuyasha aún no hablado con Kagome y el tiempo apremia... Le hablaréen un sueño y tema resuelto ... No me mientas que puedo leer tus pensamientos! A tí te gusta Kagome...!_

* * *

**Belen1:** Gracias por tu apoyo. Tengo que decirte que este Fic va a ser InuxKag porque es mi pareja favorita pero también Sango y Miroku (ya lo habrás leido). Tengo que advertirte que será un poco lento en cuanto al argumento inicial, para dar importancia al romance entre Inuyasha y Kagome. No te pierdas los próximos capítulos y espero tus rewiews. Sayonara! 


	3. Intimidades desveladas

**Capítulo 3: Intimidades desveladas.**

_.-A que no sabes quien ha venido a verme ahora mismo... Kouga! Y me ha pedido que saliera con él... Tu que harias?_

_.-... -Eri se habia quedado sin habla porque a ella, aunque habia salido con muchos chicos, nunca le habia pasado nada parecido-. Kagome es fantástico! _

* * *

.-Sí, ya ... pero es que no me gusta tanto como para salir con él -dijo ella pesadamente. La había halagado mucho que Kouga le pidiese para salir, pero no sabía realmente que era lo que sentia por él.

.-Pero si no los probado como puedes saber si te gusta o no? -comentó Eri- Aunque, claro, si te gusta Inuyasha... pero ya sabes que Kikyo va detras suyo y no dejará que te lo quedes así por las buenas... ya sabes como es ella...

.-...

.-?Kagome?

.-Ah, perdona, solo estaba pensando... bueno, quizás me lo piense... Chao

Inuyasha... Inuyasha le gustaba más de lo que quería reconocer. Él era tan ... especial. Pero habían dos questiones importantes a tener en cuenta. Estaba el tema de que no lo conocía mucho, solo había hablado con él unas cuantas veces, pero esto no era problema porque Kouga se le había declarado con mucho menos. El otro problema, gran problema, era Kikyo. Sería capaz de venderse al mismo diablo para conseguir sus objectivos. Todos los chicos que ella perseguia caían en sus redes, y Inuyasha no sería la excepcion. Una vez que se cansaba de ellos parecian almas en pena, los pobres. Alguno abandonó el instituto para no verla besuquear a otros. En fin, ella era muy guapa, y ahora perseguía a Inuyasha, aunque él parecia no hacerle mucho caso.

* * *

.-Brrr... Brrrr...

.-Oh, vaya! -dijo Sango entre risas- alguien te está llamando al móvil. Justamente el bolsillo donde estaba situado se encontraba en la entrepierna de ella.

.-Sí... -contestó Miroku sin despegarse aún de Sango-. Aha... Sí... estoy en casa de Sango... sí, te esperamos... - Y colgando dijo:- era Inuyasha. Ahora viene para acá. Supongo que ya habrá hablado con ella...

.-Ella? -preguntó Sango mientras veía como Miroku tomaba una silla próxima- ...

.-Ah! si, que aún no te lo he contado. Se ve que ha encontrado una chica que está a medio camino y tenía que hablar con ella para explicarle la situación... Espero que no se asuste demasiado...

.-Aha...

Con ésto llegó Inuyasha con la moto.

.-Piii...

Sango fue a abrir y esperaron pacientemente a que subiera, mientras acababan de poner la mesa.

.-Hola...-dijo con un tono cansado-.

.-Ei Inuyasha... ya has hablado con la chica? -preguntó Miroku con especial interés-.

.-Ah! Aún no... es que... me olvidé ... Si, me olvidé! -dijo él desviando la mirada-

Inuyasha sabía perfectamente a lo que se arriesgaba mirando Miroku a los ojos. Una de las artes que dominaba más era la de leer los pensamientos de los demás, cosa que usaba en incontables ocasiones, muchas veces hasta con su propia novia. -Así puedo saber tus pensamientos más íntimos y hacer lo que quieres en cada instante- le decía a menudo, haciendo que ésta se pusiera más roja que un tomate maduro. Por ésto Inuyasha siempre evitaba verle, en especial cuando tenía algo que ocultar. Si él hubiese dominado esa técnica hubiera sabido los pensamientos ocultos de Kagome y no tendría que temer más un posible descalabro de sus sentimientos. No quería reconocer delante de ellos que habia ido allí y había encontrado a su inocente Kagome con Kouga, un conquistador dos años menor que él; aunque, claro, aquello se salía un poco del tema, porque el asunto de Naraku no tenia nada que ver si ella tenia novio o no... pero el orgullo se lo comía vivo, a veces.

El resultado era que se había sentido celoso solo porque él le había cogido la mano y ella no la había apartado... Kagome, una chica que apenas conocía. Si hubiera solo llamado a la puerta y no espiado por la ventana como un vulgar boyeur aquello no le habría pasado!. Pero era su naturaleza, siempre pensando en el daño que le podían infligir los demás, sin ver con sin un poco de riesgo sus espectativas jamás se verian cumplidas.

Mucho había hecho su amistad con Miroku y Sango. Ellos le daban seguridad, la seguridad de que nunca dejarian de apoyarle. Aunque parecía que aquello no le era suficiente...

.-Inuyasha... mmm... nos estas ocultando algo, no? -inquirió Miroku tan intuitivo como siempre, viendo como su amigo se mantenía en un silencio sepulcral mirando fíjamente sus zapatos- Vamos... amigo, ya sabes que puedes contar con nosotros...

.-No es nada -dijo Inuyasha sin levantar la vista- es solo que me he olvidado, vale? Ya hablaré con ella a través de un sueño esta noche!.

Fue entonces cuando ocurrió. Inuyasha levantó la vista un momento, pero aún tenia una puerta abierta, y Miroku dió con los pensamientos que lo mantenían en silencio. Aunque se retiró rapidamente ya había visto lo suficiente. Pero no dijo nada porque sabía que heriria fácilmente a su amigo. Sencillamente él había creado una pantalla a su alrededor que lo hacía parecer seguro de sí mismo, vital e interesado en el mundo; pero la realidad era otra. El sufrimiento que había vivido durante la infancia lo marcó más profundamente que lo que él quería reconocer, y necesitaba ayuda de los demás constantemente.

En el fondo era muy inseguro y cualquier cosa hacía que se encerrara más sobre si mismo. Hacia tiempo había pensado que su ayuda y la de Sango quizás fuera sufiente para que Inuyasha pudiese sacar la cabeza por la oscuridad que lo envolvía, pero por lo visto no era así. Necesitaba a alguien más, alguien que fuese capaz de llegar espontaniamente hasta el fondo de su corazón e iluminarlo, purificarlo o algo por el estilo. Nunca lo había visto tan claro como esta vez.

Habían llegado a él unos pensamientos oscuros, una amalgama de ideas que lo hacían retrotraer aun más que antes, una mezcolanza entre los odios y los celos... Y si continuaba así peligraria su integridad personal y sentimental.

.-Y bien, Inuyasha... -continuó Miroku como si nada- hablanos de la candidata...

Inuyasha no sabía bien porque tenía que preocuparse de aquel modo. Lo mejor era que le hablara en sueños, así seria mucho más fácil acercarse a ella. Ya había entrado varias veces en ellos y lo que había visto era muy agradable. Incluso hoy mismo le habia advertido porque Naraku estaba rondando por la zona y temía por su seguridad. Aunque él acostumbraba a poseer y alimentarse de niños inferiores a 7 años, había hecho bastantes excepciones, como con el caso de su padre.

.-Ella se llama Kagome Higurashi y tiene 15 años -continuó-. Vive con su madre y su hermano cerca de aquí, y también va al instituto Sengokku como yo. Kagome está a medio camino: percibe algunas cosas sobrenaturales, pero su don aún no está despierto. Para usarlo tendría que iniciarse, como hizo Sango. Aunque es una técnica peligrosa creo que ella lo podría resistir perfectamente porque tiene mucho carácter y fortaleza personal -diciendo eso se le iluminaron los ojos. Realmente cree en ella -pensó Miroku. Quizás el sentimiento es más fuerte de lo que pensaba-. Ya lo he decidido -continuó Inuyasha- : me introduciré en sus sueños ésta noche.

.-Muy bien -dijo Sango-. Entonces quedamos que hablaras tu con ella esta noche en los sueños y mañana en persona, pero no la asustes eh? Que esto es importante. Podría ser ya la última oportunidad para destruïr a Naraku.

* * *

Después de la charla, la noche transcurrió alegremente. Como era viernes, ninguno de los tres tenía que asistir a clase al dia siguiente, y se embarcaron en una agradable conversación. Después de la cena, Inuyasha se despidió y se fué con su moto, dejando a la parejita con sus cosas. Aunque él tenía el poder de viajar usando los espejos, prefería generalmente usar la moto porque ésto le daba un aire mundano, una apariencia que le costaba mucho mantener. Con su melena negra y larga al viento, discurrió por entre las calles hasta llegar enfrente de la casa de Kagome, justo cuando ella salió a tomar un poco el aire después de la velada que había pasado con su madre y el futuro novio.

Inuyasha se paró un poco más arriba cuando vió llegar a Eri, que vivía en la misma manzana que Kagome, y era su íntima amiga. Tenía mucha curiosidad para saber de que podían hablar y se acercó despacio, dejando la moto un poco más arriba.

.-Y que! Ya te lo has pensado, lo de Kouga? -dijo Eri casi gritando, de manera que algunas aves nocturnas se echaron al vuelo-. Dime... me muero de ganas de saberlo...

.-No se...

.-Ai Kag! No seas tan indecisa mujer... piensa que estas ocasiones solo se presentan una vez en la vida! -dijo con émfasis para intentar convencerla- Que Kouga, uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, te pida para salir es un gran evento! -continuó-. Si me lo pidiese a mí, no lo dudaria ni un momento. -Y empezó a enumerar sus cualidades-: es guapo, alto, tiene los ojos azules, es popular, tiene coche... Que más quieres!

.-SHHh... no grites tanto, que se va a enterar todo el mundo. -dijo ella-.

.-Vaya... que mirada más lacónica... ya veo que quizás no te gusta ahora, pero estoy segura que cuando salgas con él seguro que sí. Piensa que tiene a sus pies a medio instituto y salir con él seria un puntazo...

.-Parece que tengas acciones -concluyó Kagome al escuchar lo bien que se lo pasaba Eri con todo el asunto. -Si no es esto, no se pues porque tanto interés para que salga con Kouga...-

Inuyasha, por su parte, estaba a punto de saltar de alegria al oir todo aquello, pero la verdad es que ella aún no se había pronunciado en ningun sentido. Quería oir más..., oir de su propia boca que no le gustaba Kouga y oirle también pronunciar... pronunciar... talvez... -su corazón estaba muy acelerado delante de tal perspectiva-

Pero no. Ella había decidido levantarse e internarse en su casa, dejando a Eri en la calle, sin una respuesta, sin una confesión, y a él, que estaba muy atento, en vilo, con esperanzas y, si acaso puede decirse, más seguro que antes que aquella chica le gustaba mucho.

* * *

En el piso de Sango...

Cuando Inuyasha se marchó, la conversación abandonó el tema anterior para centrarse en Inuyasha. Lo que había observado Miroku no lo había dejado indiferente, y tenía que comentarselo a Sango, ya que ella siempre sabía resolver los dilemas de la mejor manera posible. Tenía una clarividencia innata...

.-Sabes... -dijo Miroku- me parece que Inuyasha no nos ha dicho toda la verdad sobre lo que ha ocurrido antes de que llegase aquí, porque he visto en sus pensamientos un gran embrollo, unos sentimientos confusos y...

.-Me parece que le gusta alguien... -dijo Sango con toda naturalidad- Ya hace tiempo que lo noto extraño, y tu también me lo has comentado alguna vez... Quizás le gusta aquella chica, Kagome... tenia un brillo especial en sus ojos, el brillo del interés por alguien.

.-Si... puede que si que le guste Kagome... -No sabía como, pero Sango debia tener un poder de lectura de pensamiento superior al de él. De hecho ella le había segurado que no en incontables ocasiones. Seria la intuición femenina?-

.-Cariño... -dijo Sango cortando de raiz sus pensamientos, sentandose a su lado en el sof� recostando la cabeza sobre su hombro y acariciandole la mejilla-.

.-Mmm... -Miroku se volteó hacia ella y pudo leer claramente sus pensamientos...-.

.-Te quedas hoy...?

**Fin del capítulo**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **_Había esperado ansiosa todo el dia poder dormir, quizás con la esperanza de verlo otra vez en sus sueños. Pero esta vez indagaria más sobre él, porque algo le decía que aquello que veia ella por las noches no eran simples sueños... -Sal de la oscuridad -dijo ella con un tono muy seguro- se que estas ahí... no trates de ocultarte... _


	4. El sueño de Kagome

**Estos personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Capítulo 4: El sueño de Kagome. **

Kagome cerró la puerta tras sí. Sasuke, el futurible nuevo novio de su madre se despedía de ella y de su hermano enfermo. Sota parecía haber mejorado un poco. La fiebre le habia bajado pero aún se notaba aquel olor, aquella atmosfera enrarecida de la tienda de Naraku. Kagome también se despidió de Sasuke y se encerró en su habitación, encaminandose hacia la ventana.

.-La luna está casi llena -se dijo- que hermosa... -y se echó a la cama sin más. Se quitó la mayor parte de la ropa y se puso un suave camisón. Había esperado ansiosa todo el dia poder dormir, quizás con la esperanza de verlo otra vez en sus sueños. Pero esta vez indagaria más sobre él, porque algo le decía que aquello que veía ella por las noches no eran simples sueños...

Por fin se durmió. Y él lo notó... notó como la chica sobre la que tenia puestos sus pensamientos habia traspasado el umbral, la fina linea que le dejaria penetrar y oir, ver y sentir los anhelos y sensaciones que la perturbaban, al igual que un mago lograba introducirse en las ilusiones de un niño y hacerle ver y soñar cualquier fantasia que imaginase.

.-Kagome... Kagome...

Tenía que concentrarse rapidamente antes que ella se alejara demasiado de la realidad y cayera en la fase de sueño profundo que conducía a la pérdida del sentido. Aunque no lo pareciera aquello era arriesgado para Inuyasha. La abuela Kaede le había recomendado en numerosas ocasiones que no se adentrase en los sueños de los demás, porque corría el peligro de quedarse atrapado allí indefinidamente. Pero él no le hacía caso alguno. Una vez que lo practicó cuando era más pequeño estuvo más de dos dias inconsciente por culpa de que no sabía encontrar la salida. Pero en fin... de algo valia la experiencia, pensaba él.

De hecho había entrado en los sueños de Kagome en más de una ocasión y en más de cinco. Le encantaban sus paisajes y sus ideas extrañas sobre las cosas, aprendiendo que lo inimaginable podía ocurrir, cosa que había obviado hasta ahora aunque él tuviera ciertos poderes especiales. Cualquier ser humano normal se hubiera mostrado temeroso delante de las demostraciones de poder que él podia realizar, pero estaba seguro que ella no era así. Es más: estaba seguro que ella conseguiria desarrolar un poder mayor que el suyo si se lo proponia.

Empezaba el sueño y él tenía que darse prisa si no quería quedarse fuera. Esta vez adoptaria la propia aparienza, cosa que solo había hecho el dia anterior. Se veía un paisage nevado, pero no hacia nada de frio (ésta era la magia de los sueños...). Unas nubes se acercaban por el este de manera extravagante, porque eran de color fucsia. De repente el cielo se tiñó de rojo: era un símptoma que a ella le estaba preocupando algo...

.-¿Quien eres? -dijo ella, provocando un sobresalto a Inuyasha, porque se suponia que él aún no era visible-. ...

.-...

.-Eres Naraku! Me equivoco? -añadió con una sonrisa triumfal-.

Pero entonces la figura que parecía vislumbrarse, se convirtió en un niño... -Es que ya habían tenido algun tipo de contacto con él- pensó Inuyasha – Parece que las cosas estan transcurriendo demasiado rápido y Naraku se está dando más prisa esta vez...

.-Sota? -Dijo ella sollozando- ven aquí, no te vayas ... Sota ...

Pero la figura del niño se alejaba cada vez más. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una pesadilla de verdad, y era una cosa que él no podia permitir, porque lo echaria de su sueño sin la oportunidad de hablarle. Así, interpuso una señal, y Sota paró su recorrido deshaciendose en el aire.

Kagome se veía desconcertada. Aquello de que su hermano hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia no le habia gustado en absoluto... pero esperaba a alguien más. Alguien que la vigilaba a escondidas desde hacia unos dias, que ella podia notar atras suyo, en las penumbras.

.-Sal de la oscuridad -dijo ella con un tono muy seguro- se que estas ahí... no trates de ocultarte. Aunque ésto sea un sueño ya se que quieres decirme algo...

* * *

Aquel dia habia amanecido rápido. Kagome se fué a dormir y despertó todo seguido. Odiaba este tipo de mañanas, porque habitualmente se quedaba dormida por cualquier sitio. Recordaba que había ido a dormir pensando que alguien, tal vez quizas él, le daria alguna respuesta sobre los sucesos del dia anterior, como su encuentro con Naraku... pero no se acordaba absolutamente de nada. Diria que había solo dormido durante un segundo, y que las demás horas las había pasado vagando por el infinito, porque se encontraba muy cansada.

Kagome se dirigió al baño. Esta vez sería la primera -se dijo para sí- mientras salía de su habitación sin hacer ruido. Pero las cosas habían cambiado substancialmente. Kagome se encontró a su madre haciendo compañia a Sota.

.-Hija, le dijo cuando la vio- Sota ha pasado una mala noche , con una fiebre alta y pesadillas. Hace un rato que he llamado al médico para que venga a ver -continuó-.

.-Y porque no me has despertado? -dijo ella con tristeza-.

.-Es que dormias tan profundo que me ha dado lástima.

Kagome se cambió de ropa y se miró al espejo. Parecía que volvía aquel pesimismo de la mañana anterior. Por la noche le había parecido que se lo había imaginado todo, que su idea de peligro había sido una simple jugada de sus emociones. Pero ahora que veía Sota de aquella manera no podía perdonarse que aquello quizás había ocurrido por su culpa...

Mas tarde, cuando el médico se fue, Sota pudo levantarse. Aunque había pasado mala noche, parecia encontarse mejor. El sello le había desaparecido completamente de la mano, sin rastro, pero aún le dolia la zona donde había estado situado.

.-Kag... vamos a salir hoy al parque? -dijo Sota con una vocecita.

.-Pero Sota, aún no estas bien...

.-Es mejor que te quedes en la cama... -continuó- no puedes salir porque podías empeorar...

.-Bueno... -se rindió- pero traeme alguna chucheria cuando vayas a comprar el pan...

.-Ok -dijo Kagome saliendo y despidiendose de la madre, que ahora estaba preparandose un café-.

Realmente hacia muy buen dia. Kagome se encaminó hacia la panaderia más cercana, que estaba a una manzana de su casa. Queria llegar y volver antes que Eri saliera, para que así no le molestase más sobre el tema de Kouga.

.-Buenas... -dijo entrando alegremente-

.-Hola, que va a ser hoy, Kagome ? Lo de siempre?

.-Sip

* * *

Inuyasha salió de casa. Se había vestido rápidamente. Tenía que encontrar a Kagome de algun modo. Aquella noche había intentado infructuosamente mostrarle lo que era Naraku, porque de repente había caído en un sueño tan profundo de donde no hubo manera de hacerla salir.

Por lo pronto tenia que encontrarla. Naraku no se iba a esperar siempre. Sabían de antemano que su proxima víctima seria de la zona, porque el personaje se movia mucho por todo Japon.

Lo más probable era que su única oportunidad para hablar con ella en todo el día fuera cuando iba a comprar el pan. Había estudiado sus acciones habituales y normalmente se levantaba bastante tarde, pero sabía muy bien que aquel dia no seria así, porque le habia sentido despertar muy temprano.

Cogió la moto y se puso el casco. Le encantaba moverse por la ciudad en este tipo de transporte, con el aire frio de la mañana. Llevaba una camisa y una chaqueta de piel, y los tejanos azules normales un poco rotos de la rodilla le acababan de dar aquel aire moderno que tanto disfrutaba mostrando.

Se acercó hacia la panaderia que ella gustaba de ir todas las mañanas, aparcando la moto un poco más abajo. Esperaría pacientemente que ella llegase a por el pan y la abordaria justo en la salida. Ensimismado en aquellos pensamientos la vio llegar. Pocas veces la habia visto sin el uniforme y la verdad es que estaba realmente guapa. -No me extraña que Kouga se haya enamorado de ella- pensó sonriendo para sí. Sus ojos chocolate, su pelo castaño que le llegaba casi a la cintura, su fina y esbelta figura... eran algo irresistible para él.

Hacía tiempo ya que Inuyasha espiaba resguardado en la oscuridad los movimientos de la chica y no sabía el modo de acercarsele sin evitar suspicacias de todo tipo. De entrada ella pertenecia a un curso diferente, y el instituto no era muy buen lugar para iniciar un romance del tipo que él deseaba. También estaba la mania persecutoria de Kikyo, que no lo dejaba en paz ni un momento del dia. Además, no sabía nunca como afrontar el tema, porque aquella inseguridad que le hacia sentir Kagome nunca la había experimentado. Algo le impulsaba a hablarle, pero parecia que nunca sabria decirle lo que pensaba. Solo aquella vez, en el sueño, le habia mostrado parte de lo que querria decirle en palabras... pero solo se habia atrevido a decirle -quieres besarme...-. Tampoco sabia seguro si ella lo recordaba... en fin. Aquellos pensamientos lo estaban matando de veras -pensó cogiendose la cabeza con las dos manos-.

* * *

Adiós -se despidió Kagome con la mano, saliendo de la tienda. El sol le dio de lleno en la cara y no podía ver más allá de sus narices, pero observó una figura negra delante de ella. Parecía un chico pero el sol le impedia vislumbrar bien quien era-

.-Que no sea Kouga, por favor- se dijo.

.-Ei Higurashi, cuanto tiempo... -dijo Inuyasha alegremente-.

Aquella voz le sobresaltó. Nunca antes se lo habia encontrado allí porque él vivía más lejos.

.-Tampoco hace tanto. ¿Recuerdas? Hoy es sábado y ayer nos vimos en el instituto -dijo enfrentandole y viendole directo a los ojos. No sabía bien porque pero recordaba muy bien aquella expresión confiada de él, aunque no del instituto. Allí parecia más bien representar un personage teatral.

.-Cierto -continuó- ¿te acompaño? Me dirigía hacia esa dirección y vas a tu casa¿no? -dijo señalando la bolsa con el pan.

.-De acuerdo -contestó ella tímidamente-.

Desde que habían empezado a andar Inuyasha no había abierto la boca, pero no le quitaba el ojo de encima y ella lo notaba. Se sentía extraña con él, pero no podia acabar de discernir el porqué. De todos modos él no hacía muy buena cara hoy. Se notaba que había dormido mal o no había dormido. Quizás era uno de esos que disfrutaban bailando en un after hour y ahora salia de allí -pensó sonriendo para sí misma-. Le habría gustado verlo de incógnito mientras se desmelenaba con sus amigos.

Inuyasha, por su parte, no sabía que decir. Se había quedado cortado y solo podia verla mientras caminaba, se apartaba un mechon de la cara o balanceaba la bolsa para entretenerse. Un comentario sobre la ropa de ella inició la tan esperada conversación. Hablaron sobre diversas cosas, pero pronto llegaron a su casa.

Kagome ya se encontraba más segura. En el fondo Inuyasha era normal y simpatico, y hasta la había acompañado a su casa!. Aunque él había dicho que le venia de paso, sabía perfectamente que su casa estaba en la dirección opuesta. Nunca había hablado demasiado con él y esta conversación era la más larga que tenían.

.-Quieres café o un té? -le dijo ella señalando la puerta de su casa-.

.-Si me invitas...-dijo él con un aire misterioso-.

.-Claro... Entra...

**Fin del capítulo**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **_Inuyasha entra por fin en la casa de Kagome. Llega Kouga y Inuyasha: "Kagome y yo estamos saliendo. Así que no la molestes más, entendiste?" _**Me gustas.**

* * *

**Belen1:** perdona no haber contestado el rewiew del segundo capítulo. Espero que te vaya gustando el fic. En el próximo capítulo mucho romance! 


	5. Me gustas

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen. Són de la gran Rumiko Takahashi!**

**Capítulo 5: Me gustas**

_

* * *

.-Quieres un té? -le dijo ella señalando la puerta de su casa-._

_.-Si me invitas...-dijo él con un aire misterioso-._

_**.-Claro. Entra..** _

* * *

Kagome abrió la puerta con la llave. La casa estaba vacía, pero su madre había dejado las ventanas abiertas para que se ventilara. De todos modos esperaba que Kagome llegase antes, pero había hecho un poco de vuelta para poder hablar por más tiempo con Inuyasha.

.-Está tu madre? -preguntó él un poco cohibido-.

.-No -dijo Kagome viendo su expresion- puedes entrar tranquilo.

Inuyasha entró cerrando la puerta tras sí. Paseó la mirada por toda la estancia. La puerta daba justo en el salón comedor porque era una casa un poco pequeña. Le recordaba mucho una antigua família con la que él habia estado vivendo un par de años. Expulsó rápidamente aquellos recuerdos porque siempre se ponía de mal humor. -Solo piensa en el futuro- le decia Miroku siempre que lo veía preocupado por algo.

Finalmente se sentó en el sof�, que parecia bastante cómodo mientras observaba como Kagome se movía de acá para all�, preparando la bebida prometida unos minutos antes.

Kagome, por su parte, no esperaba encontrarse la casa vacía. Una nota en la nevera anunciaba que Sasuke había venido con su coche y los tres habían ido finalmente a ver al pediatra que llevaba a Sota para informarle de lo que les había dicho el médico y que, de paso, le echara también un vistazo. Preparar el te prometido estaba resultandole más largo de lo que pensaba. Se sentía muy observada y no podia evitar ponerse nerviosa, así que se mostraba muy torpe. Finalmente le entregó el te, sentandose a su lado con inseguridad.

.-Bueno -empezó ella- He preparado un te. Espero que te guste...

.-Claro -dijo él viendo que llegaba la hora de la verdad, mientras daba pequeños sorbos-. Sabes?... tenemos que hablar de algo importante. Por eso he venido a encontrarte.

Kagome lo miraba de forma extraña. Tenía el presentimiento que aquello ya lo había oído antes. -Cielos! -pensó- últimamente los _dejavús_ se me están haciendo de lo más frecuente.

* * *

Eri se había quedado con las dudas el dia anterior. Aunque Kouga y ella no habían hablado casi nunca, le había prometido el día anterior que intercedería en su favor para que Kagome y él acabasen saliendo.

_Flash back. Jueves. Antes del día crítico_

_Eri paseaba distraída por la avenida, camino de su casa. Aquel día no volvía por su camino habitual porque Kagome se había ido con su madre, y decidió darse una vuelta por el centro comercial. Y vio a Kouga venir de frente. Éste se paró…_

_.-Ei, Eri… Tu eres la amiga de Kagome no?… _

_.-Si –dijo ella sorprendida por la directa que tenia Kouga- . _

_.-Esto… -dijo él ligeramente ruborizado- Me gustaría invitarla a salir, pero no se si tiene novio… Tu que la conoces –continuó- crees que me respondería favorablemente?_

_Nunca había imaginado que Kagome tuviera tanto éxito con los chicos. Aunque sospechaba que a ella no le gustaba mucho Kouga, intentaría sonsacarla al día siguiente. _

_.-Supongo que te va a decir que sí, porque de momento no tiene novio –dijo Eri- _

_A Kouga se le iluminó la cara. Parecía ya otra persona. Aunque daba la sensación en el exterior de ser una persona muy segura de si misma, los nervios le carcomian por dentro, y poseía una timidez natural oculta. Gustaba de ir a la discoteca, donde era el líder de la pista (un rollo como Fiebre del Sábado noche, pero más moderno). Iba frecuentemente con su grupo de amigos, y se solian llamar "los lobos". _

_.-Intenta convencerla, de todos modos –subrayó no muy seguro-._

_Fin del Flash Back_

Eri sacó la cabeza por la ventana en el preciso instante que Kagome invitaba a Inuyasha a entrar a su casa. Aquello era mucho más de lo que se esperaba, porque no había tenido evidencia alguna de que aquellos dos mantuviesen una relación. Que apasionante que se había vuelto su vida –pensó-. Tenía una telenovela al lado de casa y ella sin enterarse!. Le metería mano al asunto, a ver que ocurría. Un triangulo amoroso tan perfecto era muy difícil de encontrar. Tenía que hacer que los tres se encontraran rápidamente…

Eri bajó las escaleras saltando y se fue directa al telefono…

* * *

.-Piiii…. Pi….. Pi… -Kouga estaba de lo más adormecido y el teléfono no paraba de sonar. Había salido a bailar con sus amigos y llegó un poco tarde, aunque no demasiado.

.-Síiii…. –contestó-

.-Kouga rápido…. –gritó Eri- tienes que venir ahora mismo a casa de Kagome!

Kouga se sobresaltó y dejó tirado el telefono encima de la cama vistiendose rapidamente. Le pareció que nunca había corrido tanto en su vida, sobretodo por una chica, claro. Normalmente eran ellas las que corrian por él. Cogió las llaves y subió al coche, llegando muy pronto. Estaba muy nervioso. Había pensado que le llevaria un ramo de flores o algo per el estilo, pero con las prisas se lo había dejado en casa. De todas maneras –pensó- ya le traeré cuando tengamos la primera cita…

Mientras tanto en casa de Kagome, los dos habían empezado a hablar tranquilamente, superados los primeros momentos de desconcierto, y veían que tenían más cosas en común de lo que ellos mismos se imaginaban. De momento Inuyasha le había confesado que él tenía cierto poder, pero ella no se lo había tomado a mal ni sorprendido. Incluso reconoció que ya lo sabía, que ya lo había percibido la primera vez que lo vio. Y se quedó tranquilo, muy tranquilo…

.-Higurashi –continuó Inuyasha- te gustaría quedar…. Piiii….Piii….

Kouga había elegido el momento más inoportuno para interrumpir. Kagome se había quedado pasmada mirando a Inuyasha toda roja. No había acabado la frase, pero ya se suponía de que iba. Caramba… dos peticiones para salir en dos días, pero ésta última más modesta que la primera, aunque más de su gusto. La primera parecía una exigencia...

.-Será mi madre –dijo para tranquilizarlo. Se lo notaba intranquilo- quizás se ha dejado las llaves…

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, se encontró a un sonriente Kouga apoyado en la puerta de tal manera que cuando abrió casi se dan de bruces.

.-Ei, Kag… He venido a ver si me dabas ya tu respuesta…

Kagome se puso pálida de repente. Aquello si que no se lo esperaba. Ya sabía que de hecho Kouga no le gustaba, pero no sabía como decírselo para no herirle.

.-Ah…verás… -solo pudo decir Kagome girando la vista hacia el sofá donde había dejado a Inuyasha unos instantes antes, aunque ya no estaba allí-.

Kouga entró dispuesto a continuar la conversación dentro de la casa, pero cuandolo hizose encontró a Inuyasha de pie detrás de ella. Inuyasha miró a Kouga con un aire amenazador. Le había cortado completamente, y aquello era una cosa que no aceptaba, sobretodo si venía de parte de Kouga, claro.

.-Ah! -dijo Kouga- veo que tienes visitas. Sal un momento y hablaremos, de acuerdo -inquirió, cogiéndola por la muñeca .

Kagome no sabía si moverse o quedarse estática. Las circunstancias se le estaban descontrolando por momentos, cosa que no soportaba. Ella era una persona centrada, controladora, que se dejaba dominar poco por los sentimientos. Y ahora se encontraba en un apuro de difícil resolución, porque no quería herir a Kouga, pero tampoco podía decirle que sí porque no le gustaba. Inuyasha, por su parte, no podría dejar que Kouga se quedase con Kagome delante de sus morros, y decidió intervenir. Veía a Kagome parada allí en medio sin saber que hacer.

De mientras Eri se lo pasaba en grande espiando desde un rincon de la calle. Solo le habría faltado organizar apuestas.

Quien sabe si lo de Kagome puede funcionar o no, pero por intentarlo no pierdo nada -se dijo Inuyasha- Y soltó:

.-Kagome y yo estamos saliendo. Así que no la molestes más, entendiste? -mientras le pasaba una mano por la cintura y la dejaba muy pegada a él.

Kagome y Kouga enrojecieron; uno por amor y el otro por celos. Y Kouga se fué dando un portazo ensordecedor para los dos adolescentes. Kagome, en cambio, no protestó. Le había gustado que Inuyasha interviniese de esa forma, aunque lo que le había dicho a Kouga era falso. Ellos dos no estaban saliendo, ... aún...

.-saliendo? -dijo ella con un aliento de voz al cabo de unos segundos, tragando saliva y esperando que él no diese cualquier excusa tonta que la decepcionase-. Se giró para ver a Inuyasha a los ojos. El estaba quizás más rojo incluso que ella y se había quedado como paralizado. Estaba claro que hablar de esos temas con chicas no era supunto fuertey, aunque había tenido aquel impulso hacía un rato, ahora ya no sabía como reaccionar, ni como comportarse, ni que decir...

Kagome ya solo podía verlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos color miel. Ahora que los había visto de cerca ya no podía dejar de verlos. Él aún la tenia aprisionada y parecía que no quería soltarla de ningun modo, como si hubiese alguien al acecho. La seguridad que había pretendido tener parecía haberse roto en pedazos. Sus ojos le hablaban de mil cosas que nunca antes había oído y que nadie le había dicho sobre él...

Inuyasha tragó saliva. Esa era su hora y no podía desaprovecharla. Cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse un poco, respirando muy profundo, pero los volvió a abrir enseguida. Kagome le gustaba mucho, de una manera que ninguna otra chicalo había hecho antes. Además, ya se había hechizado con los ojos de Kagome solo con verla el primer día. Recordaba cada segundo que había pasado con ella y cada mirada que se habían dirigido. Había llegado a tal punto que la seguía de lejos para ver como hablaba con sus amigas e iba de compras con su madre. Des de los últimos tiempos se había convertido casi en una obsesión. Y cuando vió que Kouga y ella intimaban en su casa (le cogió la mano) se le vino el mundo abajo, aunque una esperanza lo iluminó un poco escuchando la conversación que tuvieron la noche anterior ella y Eri.

Si. Aquella oportunidad no la podía dejar escapar. El asunto amoroso había finalmente sobrepasado todo el escabroso tema de Naraku: no podía dejarse arrebatar a Kagome en su frente sin decirle nada.

.-Sabes? me gustas... -dijo Inuyasha titubeante- ...me gustas mucho...

Kagome enrojeció como nunca lo había hecho, pero lo estaba esperando. Allí, entre los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha, se sentía segura. Nunca había notado algo igual por ningún chico y estaba muy contenta que él se le declarase. Aún había hecho bien de venir Kouga, sino quien sabe -pensó- quizás no se hubiese declarado. Aunque había pasado un rato terrible, la recompensa había valido la pena.

Lo volvió a mirar a los ojos sonriendole. Sus corazones habían empezado a latir fuertemente, casi al unísono. Estaban tan cerca que sus alientos empezaban a mezclarse, respirando intensamente por la emoción del momento. Inuyasha se movió estratégicamente haciendo que Kagome quedase aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la puerta. El contacto era inminente y parecía que Kagome también lo desease porque no había ofrecido oposición alguna. Es más, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, incitándole a continuar.

Los milímetros se hacían eternos, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el paso final. Seguian viendose a los ojos como minutos antes, como si el tiempo no pasara y se hubiese parado para ellos dos. Si aguantar más, Kagome estiró Inuyasha hacia sí y sus labios se encontaron.

* * *

Kouga salió de la casa de Kagome todo enfadado. Aquello no iba a quedar así. Él no renunciaria nunca a Kagome, nunca... y menos por un tonto como Inuyasha. -Que se pensaba! Que le podia quitar la novia a sus morros! Y se lo tenía muy bien escondido, porque todo el mundo se pensaba que estaba saliendo con Kikyo. Incluso se rumoreaba que la habían visto salir de su casa un dia por la noche...

Kikyo. Tenía que ir a hablar con ella para ver que hacían. Dudaba mucho que a Kagome le gustase aquel sujeto, porque era de lo más odioso, pero tampoco había hecho nada para contradecirle, sino que se había quedado muda... Se decidió finalmente. Hablaría con kikyo para ver como podian resolver el problema común. Quizás había ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra!

**Fin del capítulo**

**

* * *

Avance: _Inuyasha empieza a hablarle a Kagome sobre Naraku. -Más vale que me vaya... -le dijo casi susurrandole- te llamo y quedamos para esta tarde, de acuerdo? -Ah... entonces nos vemos en la terraza del café del centro comercial? A las 5...?. -Y si no llegaba? -pensó malevolamente- Y si no llegaba a la cita y, en cambio, él si?... _**

**Doble capítulo. Note lo pierdas! Capítulo 6: Tal vez... y Capítulo 7: Kouga al ataque! **

**

* * *

Belen1: Espero que te haya gustado mucho y si encuentras algo mal o que no te gusta me lo dices...plis! -**


	6. Tal vez

**Estos personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko**

**Capítulo 6: Tal vez...**

Kagome e Inuyasha habían continuado besandose largo rato, descubriendose apasionadamente hasta que tuvieron que parar por falta de aire.

.-Kagome... -dijo él- tenemos que hablar de una asunto importante antes de que venga tu familia- añadió viendole a los ojos.

.-Es sobre cierto sujeto..., cierto demonio que ronda en busca de almas con las que alimentarse. Ya te he explicado que yo tengo ciertos poderes especiales, pero no soy el único. Todas las personas pueden desarrollar ciertas capacidades, como la curación con las manos, pero la mayoria de éstos recursos són poco efectivos porque no estan desarrollados. Muchos de los que practican estos tipos de poderes pueden llegar a desarrollarlos, pero nunca lo sufiente si no traspasan el umbral de la oscuridad. Tu, por ejemplo, tienes cierta capacidad para reconocer a los otros que tenemos poderes especiales y lo más probable es que tengas alguna capacidad oculta.

.-Aha... -dmurmuró Kagome, que escuchaba atentamente-.

.-Yo, en cambio -continuó Inuyasha- soy de otro tipo de almas, de los que nacen ya con los poderes en pleno desarrollo, poderes que empiezan a hacerse notar a los siete años. Así de pequeño tuve muchos problemas porque podía atravesar espejos y entrar dentro de los sueños ajenos, cosas que nadie más de mi alrededor podía hacer.

.-La personas que han desarrollado sus poderes pueden decidir permanecer dentro de la magia blanca o entrar en la magia negra. Y aquí es donde entra el demonio del que te hablaba. Se trata de Naraku. Este demonio se dedica a vivir desde hace 500 años de absorber la energia vital de los seres humanos a los que consigue atraparcon sus artes...

.-Naraku?... -dijo Kagome sobresaltada- ayer me encontré con él ...

Inuyasha no estaba en ningún modo sorprendido porque Naraku se había vuelto a mudar a la ciudad hacía unos cuantos dias. Su energia siniestra se dejaba notar en el ambiente, aunque muchas veces cambiaba de aspecto. Al absorber la energia vital a veces tomaba una temporada el aspecto físico de la persona en cuestión.

.-ksrsrgsr... -un sonido de llaves indicaba que su madre estaba llegando-.

Kagome se sobresaltó. Aún tenía los labios y la piel ardiente por los besos. Inuyasha se levantó para recibir a la família de Kagome, pues no lo conocían.

.-Kag... -dijo Sota al entrar, corriendo desganadamente hacia su hermana-.

Y entonces fue cuando lo vio claro. Notó el aroma de Naraku en aquel niño, aquella olor a fresas podridas característica de él, de la mala energia, de la energia acumulada durante siglos. Se levantó de repente y se acercó a Kagome, poniendole una mano en el hombro.

.-Más vale que me vaya... -le dijo casi susurrandole- te llamo y quedamos para esta tarde, de acuerdo?

Kagome enrojeció por la proximidad y por las miradas de su madre y su novio, que se habían quedado plantados en la puerta.

.-Ah... mamá -dijo Kagome para romper el hielo- este es Inuyasha... no se si lo conoces?

.-Mucho gusto -dijo Inuyasha- Yo ya me iba...

Inuyasha salió de la casa de Kagome, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que pensaba y necesitaba tener la mente fria para poder pensar como reconducir la situación. Naraku se había dado mucha prisa esta vez, y quizás él no había sabido reaccionar a tiempo. De todos modos debía ir primero a hablar con Miroku y Sango, así que se dirigió al piso de Sango suponiendo que se habría quedado a dormir.

* * *

A pesar de la hora que era Miroku se había quedado dormido y aún estaba soñando. La noche anterior había sido de las apasionada y no habían podido dormir mucho, así que ambos se quedaros unas horas más en la cama. Miroku estiró un brazo agarrando a Sango por la cintura y aprisionandolo contra él, sin que ella opusiera ninguna resistencia.

.-Sangooo... -dijo Miroku con una vocecilla mientras se refregaba apasionadamente-.

Miroku abrió por fin un ojo, viendo que Sango hacía rato que se había ido y que lo que abrazaba era una simple almohada. Volvió a estirar la mano hacía el lado de la cama donde se acostaba Sango y se movió hacia aquel lado. Aún estaba caliente y le encantaba su energia, aún presente en el colchón. Se quedó pensativo mirando al techo mientras volvía a llamar desesperadamente a su novia.

.-Sangoooooo... -dijo- me has abandonado...

.-Que? ... Que dices...? -dijo ella sacando la cabeza por la puerta. -Solo he ido al baño... -contestó mientras entraba a la habitacion. Vestía una bata de seda negra que le había regalado Miroku hacia ya un tiempo. Miroku la miró de arriba a abajo. Parecía que no llevaba nada debajo y solo con estirar la cuerda que cerraba la bata, estaría en la gloria otra vez...

.-Me dejas...-dijo Sango al ver que Miroku había ocupado totalmente su sitio y no parecía querer moverse de aquella posición.

.-Mmmm... no, se... -dijo víendola con ojos pícaros-.

E.-ntonces te tendre que obligar -añadió Sango echandosele encima.

Sango se había posicionado rápidamente en una posición de dominio cogiendole las muñecas, hecho que hizo que la bata se abriera un poco y quedaran medio al descubierto los pechos de Sango. Miroku se deshizo del agarre y la atrajo hacia él y rápidamente la giró de modo que ahora era él el que estaba agarrandole las muñecas, mientras empezaba a besarla con insistencia. Pero entonces...

.- Piiiiiiiiii... piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...

.-Vaya, siempre en el momento menos oportuno -dijo Sango intentandose liberar del abrazo obsesivo de Miroku.

.-No abras y continuemos -dijo besando a Sango en el cuello y empezando a quitarle la bata-.

.-Mmm... no... Y si es algo importante?

.-Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Miroku finalmente se dio por vencido pero de muy mala gana, dandole la espalda a Sango. Le haría pagar caro al que los interrumpia de esa forma. Sango se arregló un poco la bata y se fue corriendo hacia la puerta.

.-Ah! Inuyasha, que sorpresa. Como por aquí tan pronto!.

.-Que os he despertado? -preguntó viendo que Sango aún llevaba la bata de dormir-.

.-Ah... no..., jeje

.-Pero nos has interrumpido -gritó Miroku desde lejos con un deje de frustración, mientras empezaba también a levantarse-.

.-Lo siento... es que venía a decirles la última -dijo Inuyasha entrando en la casa y acomodándose en el sofá, hecho que imitaron los habitantes de la casa.

.-Ya he hablado con Kagome -continuó- He ido esta mañana y le he empezado a hablar sobre Naraku, aunque no le he podido acabar de explicar del todo la situación porque ha aparecido su madre y su hermano. Y resulta que el hermano ya ha sido marcado por Naraku!

* * *

Mientras tanto Kouga...

_Hablaria con kikyo para ver como podian resolver el problema común._

Kouga cogió su móvil para llamar a Kikyo. No tenia el número de su casa ni la dirección, pero como tenian una amiga en común, Ayame, ella le facilitó toda la información que necesitaba.

.-Kikyo?

.-Sii, quien es? -la voz de Kikyo desde el otro lado del hilo telefónico continuaba sonado gélida y siniestra-.

.-Hola, soy Kouga. Mira tu no me conoces porque soy dos años menor que tu, pero tenemos un problema común... -continuó-. Segun me han dicho a tí te gusta Inuyasha, no?

.-Puede -contestó ella- porque?

.-Porque él y Kagome estan saliendo y quiero quitarlo de enmedio para quedarme con ella...

.-ping

Kikyo colgó dejando a Kouga pasmado al otro lado del hilo telefónico.

Que tia más rara -masculló entre dientes- .Bah! En todo caso tendría que pensar algo él solo...

* * *

En casa de Sango, Inuyasha acabó explicando toda la historia, obviando el detalle de que él y Kagome habían intimado bastante.

.-Esto es todo -dijo- Parece además que se está repitiendo la historia. Tu y Kohaku -añadió Inuyasha mirando a Sango, -Kagomey Sota. Los dos casos en la misma situación. La chica, con sus propiedades medio desenvolupadas no és del gusto de Naraku; en cambio Sota si, porque debe tener un espíritu que desarrollaria plenas facultades a los siete años.

.-Si ya le ha marcado será muy difícil salvarle -añadió Miroku-. Ya sabes lo que pasó con Sango, la hicimos acabar de traspasar, porque también estaba a medio camino, y no pudimos hacer nada para salvarle después...

Sango miraba pensativa al suelo. Aunque no lo queria reconocer, aún sufria recordando los gritos de Kohaku antes de morir y los soñaba muchas veces.

.-Tenemos que intentarlo de todos modos -dijo Sango apesumbrada- Quizás esta vez sea diferente... si ... tal vez

En algun lugar de la ciudad...

.-gfgfggfggfggfgf...pipipi ...gfgfgfgfgfg ...

Kanna se acercó al fax. Acababan de recibir uno, quizás el que Naraku esperaba con impaciencia.

.-Amo, ha llegado un fax -dijo Kanna con su voz tamizada-.

Naraku lo cogió, mirandolo.

**FAX**

N, absorbe la energia rápidamente.

Problemas con los tres

Remite: **K**

.-Vaya, parece que tendré que darme prisa... -bufó, mientras se dejaba caer en su butaca preferida-.

**

* * *

**

**Kouga al ataque**

_Sango miraba pensativa al suelo. Aunque no lo queria reconocer, aún sufria recordando los gritos de Kohaku antes de morir y los soñaba algunas veces. _

_-Tenemos que intentarlo de todos modos -dijo Sango apesumbrada- Quizás esta vez sea diferente... si ... tal vez_

Inuyasha se despidió de Sango y Miroku. Habían decidido que tenían que quedar con Kagome para explicarle todo lo ocurrido y sus orígenes. Inuyasha cogió la moto y decidió irse a su casa para llamarla desde allí.

.-Abuela -dijo Inuyasha entrando en la casa- ya he llegado.

La abuela Kaede alzó la vista de su labor y vió como su joven nieto Inuyasha se acercaba para besarla en la frente.

.-Me voy a mi habitación -añadió Inuyasha cerrando la puerta tras si-.

Kaede se quedó pensativa. Realmente el chico había mejorado muchísimo aquellos pocos años que había pasado con ella. Cuando vino a encontarla apareció solo, mal vestido y mal alimentado. Su madre había procurado alejarlo de su família por miedo que desarrollase poderes ocultos. Su padre era un gran brujo, pero murió de forma misteriosa: fué consumiendose hasta quedar en coma profundo y los médicos recomendaron dejarlo morir para que no sufriera más.

Izayoi, su mujer, sufrió mucho con todo. Para entonces estaba embarazada de Inuyasha y no logró superar nunca la muerte de su esposo. Decidió entonces que no quería el mismo destino para su hijo, ya que atribuïa la muerte de su marido a la magia y a los poderes psiquicos que poseïa. Así, decidió dejar su hijo en adopción, dejandole una herencia que cobrarian los padres adoptivos cada tres meses,aunque lo hizo de espaldas a su família para que no le pudiesen encontrar. Al cabo de poco ella se suicidó quemando su propia casa.

Aún así, Inuyasha desarrolló los plenos poderes de su padre, hecho que le ocasionó muchos problemas. A los siete años podia hacer cosas que los demás niños eran incapaces de hacer, como viajar atravesando espejos, llegando al extremo que su família de acogida le tenia miedo y lo trataba muy mal. Pasó por diversas de ellas, hasta que en la última lo llegaron a maltratar físicamente.

Y un día apareció frente a la casa de Kaede. Llegó vagando, solo, y medio desnutrido. Él no le había sabido explicar el porque había ido a parar allí, tansolo había hecho caso a sus instintos.

Kaede lo había reconocido enseguida. Si -se repetia habitualmente- tenía el físico de su hijo más querido. Lo había acogido con mucho cariño y cuando ya estuvo bastante recuperado física y emocionalmente le narró la historia de sus padres. Por suerte no estaba resentido con ninguno de ellos. La muerte de su padre y el suicidio de su madre le impactó muchísimo. Él apenas había conocido el amor en toda su vida, y el suicidio de Izayoi lo dejó pensativo varios dias. Pero el hecho de que su padre muriera de forma tan misteriosa lo trajo de cabeza muchos meses. Nadie podia decirle con certeza que le había pasado en realidad hasta que topó con Miroku, su gran amigo actual que había hechado un poco de luz sobre el asunto.

Inuyasha se encerró en su habitación. Kaede le había instalado un teléfono privado para él y decidió llamara a Kagome desde allí. Aunque no lo pareciera estaba bastante nervioso. Las cosas se había precipitado con ella, pero no era nada desagradable. Había rehusado incluso tomar un café en casa de Sango para no sacarse el buen gusto que le había dejado Kagome en la boca. Queria volver a verla, aunque delante de Miroku y Sango no haría una escenita, claro... pero quizás la podia apartar un momento- pensó enrojeciendose ligeramente-.

.-Está Kagome? -preguntó al oír una voz al otro lado del hilo telefónico-.

.-Ah... sí ahora la llamo -contesto- de parte de quien?

.-De Inuyasha...

.-Kagome... te llama Inuyasha ... -se oyó de fondo-.

.-Hola -contestó Kagome tímidamente-. Había estado esperando aquella llamada desde de Inuyasha se había ido, pero tampoco queria parecer muy interesada, así que le pidió a su madre que cogiera el teléfono.

.-Esto... -dijo él- podríamos salir esta tarde si no tienes nada que hacer...

.-Si -le interrumpió- digo... no...esto... notengo nada que hacer y si que puedo salir...

.-Ah... entonces nos vemos en la terraza del café del centro comercial? A las 5...?

.-Si... por mi bien -dijo ella intentando calmarse. Las emociones la estaban sobrepasando hacía un rato.

.-Vale... hasta entonces... -dijo Inuyasha-.

.-Adiós.

Y colgó. Inuyasha miró al reloj. Las 12 del mediodia. Se hechó a la cama y miró al techo intensamente: que largas se le harían aquellas seis horas... Se le acababa de declarar y parecía que ya no podia separarse de ella ni un minuto. Ahora era cuando entendia a Miroku y sus largos stages en el piso de Sango... Y lo molesto que debía haber sido él aquella mañana!

* * *

Kagome colgó el telefono. Aún estaba muy roja y el corazón le latía muy fuerte, de manera que decidió salir a tomar el aire. Se sentó en un banco de la calle que había delante de su casa. Miró al cielo y al infinito pensando lo rápido que estaban yendo las cosas entre ellos dos. A este paso le pediria irse a la cama en menos de una semana! -pensó, poniendose aún más roja de lo que estaba-. Negó con la cabeza, pero recordó la agradable sensación que había tenido cuando la estaba besando: sus labios, su aroma masculino, su cuerpo y la manera de apretarla contra la pared y cogerla entre sus brazos...

.-Ahhh... -suspiró profundamente, mientras se cogía la cara con las dos manos intentando hacerse bajar la temperatura de su cabeza. Acabaría por explotar si no paraba de pensar en esas cosas.

.-Kagome! -dijo Eri desde atrás.

Kagome se dió un susto de muerte, pegando un salto que ni el campeón olímpico habría podido.

.-No me asustes así, Eri... -dijo Kagome intentando parecer tranquila-.

.-Que... Y que me cuentas? -dijo Eri esperando de Kagome la confesión completa.

.-Que me cuentas de que? -preguntó haciendose la despistada-.

.-Vamos, no te hagas la loca... -añadió Eri- que he visto como Inuyasha entraba en tu casa y luego Kouga... Que ha pasado?

Por lo visto Eri estaba enterada de todo.

.-Pues que al final saldré con Inuyasha -dijo Kagome enorgullecida-.

.-Uaa... que emocionante! Y cuando, cuando...

.-Hoy mismo hemos quedado en el centro comercial. Pero no vengas a cotillear, eh .-añadió Kagome con una cara de enfado- que si no te las tendras que ver conmigo!. -le dijo en tono amenazante-.

.-Nooooooo... Yo nunca me metería en la vida de los demás -dijo Eri mintiendo. Le apasionaban los líos amorosos ajenos y esta vez no se quedaría al margen.

* * *

Inuyasha había comido pronto, y no mucho. Los nervios de encontrarse con la chica hacían que el estómago no quisiese digerir nada correctamente. Volvió a su habitación. Ya había llamado a Sango y Miroku para citarlos media hora después de su llegada para encontrarse todos allí. Solo tenía que esperar pacientemente la hora, pero parecía que los minutos no pasaban. Como estará ella y que estará haciendo? -se preguntó-.

Abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche y sacó un sobre con algunas fotografias. Tenía algunas de Kagome. Las había hecho un día simulando que fotografiaba el patio del instituto para un trabajo. Se veía un poco borrosa porque no paraba de moverse, pero era lo único que tenía de ella de momento.

Recordó la primera vez que la vió. Fué el día que ingresó en el instituto. La vió venir de lejos. Él estaba aparcando la moto y ella le miró directamente a los ojos con cara extrañada. No olvidaría nunca aquella mirada, tan dulce y agradable. Se sintió comprendido. Él también se la quedó viendo mientras ella entraba en el instituto sonriendole. En aquel momento fué cuando le pareció que su estancia en el Instituto Sengokku sería agradable, pero que muy agradable.

En estos pensamientos se quedó medio adormilado, pero se desperezó cuando faltaban pocos minutos para las cuatro. Tendría que darse prisa. Se puso un jersei rojo y unos pantalones tejanos. Se peinó cuidadosamente. Tenía una larga melena quea vecesse recogia con una cola.

.-Me voy -le dijo a Kaede cuando estuvo listo-.

Se pusó la chaqueta de piel, el caso y, cogiendo otro casco por si podia acompañar a Kagome luego, se fué con su moto hacia la tan esperada cita.

Kagome se miró al espejo. Hacía mas de media hora que se probaba vestidos, y ninguno lograba convencerla. Al final se había decidido por uno azul celeste. Se dió unas palmadas en las mejillas para que no pareciera tan pálida, y se permitió el lujo de ponerse un poco de carmín en los labios.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se dió cuenta que ya era muy tarde.

.-Mamá -gritó- me voy!

.-Ah...hija que te vaya bien!

Cerró la puerta tras si y suspiró. Era su primera cita y todo debía salir bien.

Kouga no había quedado muy tranquilo después de hablar con kikyo, porque esta le había colgado el teléfono. Tenia que volver a ver a Kagome y convencerla que no saliera con Inuyasha. Se había imaginado decenas de veces la posible conversación:

.-Kagome -le diria él- Inuyasha no te conviene.

.-Porque? -le diria ella con su inocencia característica-.

.-Porque es mala persona y no es de fiar. Solo te quiere para dar celos a Kikyo. Yo, en cambio te quiero mucho y no te dejaré por nada del mundo.

.-Oh Kouga! Ahora veo que yo también te quiero y solo queria darte celos... -diria ella emocionada echandose a sus brazos-.

Si... lo habia imaginado muchas veces y todas acababan bien. Solo tenía que procurar hablar con ella antes que Inuyasha la enredase mas, antes de que lograra quedarse con ella.

Entonces en su movil: pi pi pi pi

**New message From: Eri**

Kouga, Kag keda hoy con Inu en cafeteria

centro comercial. Sup hacia las 5 + o -

Ult. Oportunidad. Nos vemos

Aquella era su oportunidad y le venía como anillo al dedo. Solo tenía que llegar antes que Inuyasha o conseguir que le prestase atención a él de algún modo u otro. Se vistió rápidamente y cogió el coche. Tenia un ford fiesta rojo nuevecito. Sus padres le habían regalado al cumplir los 16 y sacarse el carnet (nota: aunque tuviera que ir acompañado por un mayor de 18, es un infractor y viaja siempre solo). Era bastante tarde y tenía que darse prisa.

Se puso a 100 enseguida al salir de la zona residencial y meterse en la carretera que conducia a la ciudad. Aparcaría el coche en el parking subterráneo del centro y despues acompañaria a Kagome a su casa, y después ... Si. Lo tenía todo previsto, todo...

Se paró en el semáforo que había cuatro calles más abajo del centro comercial y giró la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Había allí parada una moto, que también esperaba paciente en el semáforo. La conducía un chico con el pelo negro, largo, que llevaba una chaqueta de piel y un casco para acompañante en el brazo izquierdo... Era Inuyasha! El chico parecia despistado y no se fijó mucho en el coche que tenía al lado, ni quien lo conducia

.-Y si no llegaba -pensó Kouga malevolamente- Y si no llegaba a la cita y, en cambio, él si?... Y si...

**Fin del capítulo**

* * *

**Avance del próximo capítulo:**

.-Lo siento Kouga... estoy esperando a otra persona. -Te refieres a Inuyasha? Si... él va a venir pronto. -No creo que venga, porque hace un rato lo he visto paseando con Kikyo...-Hay ambulancias -dijo Sango- parece que ja habido un accidente y estan desviando los coches. -Dios mio, MIROKU!... Es...

* * *

Bueno! ya estoy aquí otra vez. Que os ha parecido este capítulo doble? Espero que os haya gustado mucho y sigais leyendo el fic tan entusiasmadas/entusiasmados como yo lo escribo. Se saldrá Kouga con la suya y logrará separar a la parejita y quedarse con Kagome...? Que le habrá pasado a Inuyasha? ... todo en el próximo capítulo. Espero actualizar pronto y por favor dejad rewiews a ver que os parece!

Gracias por el apoyo de Belen1, hanadark y Andrea. Espero que os haya gustado.

DEWS...

* * *


	7. Sango entra en acción

**Capítulo 7: Sango entra en accion. **

_.-Y si no llegaba -pensó Kouga malevolamente- Y si no llegaba a la cita y, en cambio, él si?..._

Kagome hacía ya cinco minutos que daba vueltas por el centro, esperando que se hiciera la hora. La verdad, las horas que pasaban los autobuses eran muy difíciles de coordinar, sobretodo en sábado.

Miró el reloj impacientemente. Las 4.55 aún... nunca se le acaban de pasar aquellos 5 minutos!.

Finalmente decidió esperarlo en la cafetería. Tomó una mesa para dos porque él aún no había llegado, y cerca de la ventana. Estaba impaciente.

.-Kagome...

Kagome se giró con una sonrisa y una brillantez en los ojos que pronto desapareció: era Kouga.

.-Kagome -volvió a repetir cogiendo asiento- como estás...

.-Lo siento Kouga -dijo Kagome- no te puedes quedar... estoy esperando a otra persona...

.-Te refieres a Inuyasha? -preguntó-.

.-Si ... él va a venir pronto -dijo mirando hacia la entrada del local. Él se estaba tardando un poco...

.-No creo que venga -dijo Kouga orgullosamente- Porque hace un rato lo he visto paseando con Kikyo-.

A Kagome se le encogió el corazón. Se sentia tan... Nunca había salido con nadie y la primera vez que lo hacía le decían que él estaba con otra. Bajó la vista al suelo para recapacitar. Quizás Kouga solo estaba engañandola. Recordando la manera que se le había declarado, era muy plausible...

.-No puede ser -musitó-. Él no me haría esto -afirmó levantando la mirada para verlo a los ojos- nunca!.

.-Claro que si! -dijo mintiendole- Los acabo de ver al venir hacía aquí. Es que no me crees?

.-No se... -dijo ella-. Hasta que no lo vea no me lo puedo creer -dijo tranquilamente añadiendo: Y dudo mucho que sea verdad. Así que más vale que te vayas...

Kouga se sorprendio. Quizás hacía mas tiempo de lo que pensaba que salian juntos, porque aquella seguridad era difícil de conseguir en poco tiempo. De hecho podían haber salido en secreto. Si. Era lo mas probable.

Kagome por su parte no sabía que creer. Aunque se había mostrado firme delante de Kouga, Inuyasha no llegaba y ya pasaban 20 minutos de la hora. Su encuentro de aquella mañana y su declaración no dejaban lugar a dudas a Kagome, pero su tardanza la inquietaba mucho. De todas formas estaba casi segura que él no se había ido con otra y que algun contratiempo le debía haber pasado para que llegase tarde de esa forma. Le habría pasado algo?

Kouga se quedó e intentaba distraerla de sus pensamientos, pero no encontraba modo alguno. Ella se limitaba a responderle con monosílabos y a sonreir vagamente.

* * *

Miroku y Sango salieron de casa de ella con prisas. Habían quedado con Inuyasha en el centro comercial para que les presentase a Kagome a las 5.30. De todos modos decidieron llegar un poco antes para darse una vuelta. Cogieron el coche de Miroku, un toyota yaris negro nuevecito y se dirigieron hacia el centro. Bordeando la ciudad por las rondas pronto llegaron a la calle principal que conducia directamente hacia el centro comercial. Estaba totalmente colapsada.

.-Vaya -dijo Miroku- Cola a estas horas?

Sango miró por su ventanilla hacia delante.

.-Hay ambulancias -dijo- parece que ha habido un accidente y estan desviando los coches. Menos mal que hemos salido antes, sino llegariamos tarde.

La cola avanzaba lentamente, pero cuando llegaron donde estaba el accidentado a Sango se le encogió el corazón. Una figura muy conocida para ella y su novio...

.-Dios mio Miroku -dijo Sango desesperada- Es Inuyasha!

Miroku situó el coche al lado de la ambulancia poniendo las luces de atención, y los dos bajaron rapidamente. Aunque Inuyasha no parecía grave estaba inconsciente. Habían llamado una ambulancia y ahora se disponia a trasladarle al hospital de la ciudad.

.-Disculpen -dijo una voz desde atrás de la pareja- no pueden quedarse aquí porque los servicios médicos tienen que trabajar.

.-Es que somos amigos del chico accidentado -dijo Miroku -pasabamos por aquí con el coche cuando lo hemos visto -continuó-.

.-Ah, bien -dijo el ATS- ahora vamos a trasladarlo al hospital St.Jakken.

.-Puedo ir con él? -interrumpió Sango. No queria dejar solo a su amigo.

.-Si claro, venga por aquí...

Sango se despidió de Miroku y quedaron que él los seguiria con el coche hasta el hospital.

Mientras tanto Kagome y Kouga seguian aún en la cafeteria esperando a Inuyasha, el cual se estaba retrasando ya más de una hora. Kagome se había negado a tomar nada y Kouga no tenía manera de convencerla. Kouga recordó varias veces con frialdad su acto "de amor" mientras trataba de hablar con aparente normalidad con Kagome

...Flash Back...

_Vió su oportunidad a su derecha y la aprovechó. Cuando el semáforo dió el paso, se quedó un poco rezagado. Al cabo de unos segundos y avanzando rápidamente llegó a la misma distancia que Inuyasha. Entonces dió un fuerte golpe de volante hacia Inuyasha, haciendo desequilibrar la moto y caer el conductor estrepitosamente. _

_Kouga miró por el retrovisor y se dió a la fuga. Aquello no le haria daño, solo unos leves rasguños de fácil curación. Inuyasha se encontró en el suelo, semi inconsciente mientras veía como el coche se alejaba rápidamente._

_-Una ambulancia... llamad a una ambulancia! -gritó una mujer al ver el accidente._

...Fin del Flash Back...

.-Kagome... Kagome... es terrible!

Eri entró gritando en la cafeteria. Después de salir Kagome de casa, ella se había ido también, pero cogiendo el autobús que salió después que el de ella. Aquello le había retardado mucho más, porque algo le impedia avanzar. Era un accidente. Cuando llegó allí observó que el accidentado era Inuyasha y oyó decir a los médicos que lo llevarían al hospital St.Jakken. Intentó llamar a kagome, pero no tenía cobertura dentro del centro comercial, así que se fue corriendo hacia allí.

Kagome se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada hacia Eri. Parecía de lo más triste -pensó Kouga- que también se giró hacia Eri.

.-Kagome... es terrible!... Es... -le faltaba el aire después de la carrera que se había echado- ... Inuyasha... ha tenido un... un... accidente...

Kagome se levantó rapidamente acercandose a Eri.

.-Donde...? ... donde... está... donde... -le costaba articular las palabras.

.-A cuatro esquinas de aquí, pero ahora lo acaban de llevar al hospital St.Jakken -dijo Eri-.

Kagome se alejó corriendo. Ni siquiera se habia despedido de Kouga ni de Eri. Los dos se quedaron parados mirando la puerta por donde se había alejado Kagome.

**En el hospital...**

Instalaron a Inuyasha en una habitación tranquila del sexto piso. Sango y Miroku se encontraban a su lado a todo momento. Inuyasha ya había despertado pero se encontraba débil. El golpe a la cabeza había sido bastante fuerte, pero suerte que llevaba el casco, porque sino no habría sobrevivido. Además se había dislocado el hombro y roto alguna costilla. Los médicos le habían puesto el gota a gota con unos calmantes a la espera de que el especialista lo visitase.

.-Mmmm -dijo Miroku- Y dices que no viste bien el coche...

.-No -contestó Inuyasha- solo recuerdo que era de color rojo. De todos modos, aún tengo la mente bastante confusa y no puedo pensar con mucha claridad...

.-Eso es cierto -dijo Sango- Cuando estabas inconsciente no parabas de murmurar...

Inuyasha volteó la mirada hacia el otro lado. Estaba bastante inquieto por lo que pensaria Kagome de él. Aunque no era culpa suya, no podia evitar pensar que había dejado a Kagome plantada en una cafeteria.

.-Sango -dijo Miroku- quizás sería hora que utilizases tus poderes. Parece que nuestro amigo está bastante preocupado y no quiere quedarse en esta cama de hospital...

Inuyasha dirigió su mirada hacia Miroku. Él se había dado cuenta de todo y parecía que lo entendiese bien.

.-Cierto -dijo él- Podras con ésto? -añadió Inuyasha-.

Sango se acercó. Hacía tiempo que no usaba sus poderes de curación con nadie, pero lo intentaria. Aunque no lo pudiese lograr del todo, al menos la curación le costaria menos tiempo, y las heridas físicas eran siempre más fáciles de curar que las mentales o las enfermedades corrientes.

.-Cierra la ventana -le dijo a Miroku- Necesito silencio absoluto.

Se situó de espaldas a la puerta y se descalzó. El contacto con el suelo era importantísimo en estos tipos de poderes. De hecho ella solo actuaba como una fuente de transmisión de los poderes que residian dentro de la misma tierra, y aunque se encontrasen a varios pisos sobre el nivel del suelo, dichos poderes funcionaban igual mientras tuviera el contacto con el suelo. Sango se concentró y cerrando los ojos situó sus dos manos en el mismo centro energético de Inuyasha: su plexo solar.

Enseguida Inuyasha notó como la energia le fluía por todo el cuerpo, alimentandolo y reavivandolo. Notaba como la sangre le corria más rápido por las venas y las heridas empezaban a cesar de su intermitente dolor. Una luz blanca-rosada empezaba a envolver el cuerpo de Inuyasha.

Mientras tanto Kagome había llegado al hospital con un taxi. Entró en la recepción y preguntó a que habitación estaba Inuyasha. La 605 -le dijo una infermera-. Y allí se fué, subiendo con el ascensor. Cuando llegó frente a la puerta entró despacio porque no sabía si estaba durmiendo y no quería molestar. Sacó la cabeza y vió a un chico que no conocía y a una chica, la cual parecia muy concentrada, cerca de la cama de Inuyasha, ambos de espaldas. El chico se giró.

.-Ah... soy -empezó Kagome.

.-Shhhhhhhtt... -dijo el chico poniendose un dedo a los labios-.

Kagome entró despacio cerrando la puerta tras si.

.-Calla y observa -le dijo el chico susurrandole al oido-.

Kagome se empezó a acostumbrar a la oscuridad. Miró a Inuyasha. Estaba estirado boca arriba con lo ojos cerrados y muy concentrado. La chica en cuestión que observó al entrar tenia sus dos manos situadas en el plexo solar de él. Empezó entonces a vislumbrar una luz que emitia el cuerpo de Inuyasha. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

Miroku, por su parte, observó a la chica que acababa de entrar. Debía ser Kagome -penso- aunque no sabía como es que se había enterado de todo. Se la miró detenidamente. Parecía preocupada, mucho más preocupada que una simple conocida, tal y como la había descrito Inuyasha. No. Entre ellos había algo importante, algo que quizás saldría a la luz después que Sango acabara con lo que estaba haciendo.

Habian pasado ya diez minutos e Inuyasha se encontraba mucho mejor. Ya casi no le dolia nada y le habían vuelto los colores a la cara. Sango en cambio se veía bastante cansada. Después tendría que hacer una larga meditación para recuperar las energias que había perdido durante la transmisión energética.

Al fin Sango paró y Miroku encendió la luz. Si. Realmente Inuyasha tenia ya muy buen aspecto. Sango se apartó y se sentó en una silla mientras que Inuyasha aún seguia con los ojos cerrados. Kagome se mantenía quieta. No sabía si quedarse, irse, moverse, hablar o estar callada.

.-Ah... Inuyasha -dijo Miroku por fin, mientras este seguia con los ojos cerrados- parece que tienes visitas.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos de pronto y vió a Kagome cerca de la puerta. Ella se acercó despacio. Su corazón latía bastante fuerte y pensó que nunca podría articular una palabra. Inuyasha tampoco parecía tener ganas de hablar, solo la veía con una sonrisa en los labios. Recien habían comenzado una relación y la primera cita se les había fastidiado bastante. Miroku y Sango salieron de la habitación discretamente, porque estaba claro que con su presencia las cosas se podían alargar indefinidamente.

.-Como estas...? -preguntó por fin Kagome-.

.-Ahora mejor... ahora que has llegado tu mucho mejor (O.O)...

Kagome se había sentado a su lado. No podía dejar de sentirse mal porque había sospechado de él de aquella forma. Kagome acercó su mano hacia la mejilla de él acariciandosela mientras él la observaba y dejaba hacer. Inuyasha hizo ademán de levantarse y se sentó con la ayuda de ella. Entonces fué él el que acarició la mejilla de Kagome. Tenía muchas ganas de volver a probar aquellos labios que anhelaba desde que se habían separado aquella mañana.

Kagome se acercó un poco más con lo que Inuyasha aprovecho escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de ella. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Allí se encontraba tan bien. Kagome dió un respingo. El aliento de Inuyasha había hecho que su piel se erizase intensamente, en una indescriptible y agradable sensación. Su corazón había empezado a latir tan fuerte que parecía que le iba a salir por la boca y Inuyasha no ayudaba a calmarlo porque había empezado a besarle el cuello intensamente. Pero ella tenía aún como un nudo en el estómago: había estado debatiéndose la hora que le había estado esperando y ahora no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

.-Yo... -dijo Kagome con la voz temblorosa... -yo...

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos. Algo no iba bien y se asustó. Unas lágrimas que Kagome había estado aguantando intentaban salir

.-Que te pasa... -preguntó-.

.-Es que... -dijo Kagome intentando ser fuerte- yo...

Inuyasha esperaba lo peor. Quizás al final se había decidido por Kouga. Agachó la cabeza.

.-Es que... he dudado de tí -soltó ella- Y ahora me sabe muy mal, porque tu tuviste un accidente... y yo... allí ... "snif snif" bueno... vino Kouga y me dijo que te había visto con Kikyo...

Inuyasha levantó la vista y respiró más tranquilo mientras ella continuaba.

.- Y yo al principio... no lo creí pero... pero como ya hacía casi una hora ... pues pensé que quizás fuese verdad... y como ella es tan guapa ... y tan... tan... popular... pues...yo... yo ...

Inuyasha cogió de pronto a Kagome por los hombros haciendo que ella levantara la vista.

.-Yo nunca me iria con Kikyo... lo entiendes? -le dijo viendola directamente a los ojos- no lo entiendes que yo... que yo solo te quiero a ti!

Kagome estaba realmente emocionada. Aquello la superaba y solo logró echersele a los brazos y empezar a llorar, dejando atras toda su pesadez y encontrando en él toda la confianza y la comprensión que siempre había querido. Porque ella pensaba lo mismo. Si. Ella también lo queria y aún no se lo había dicho.

Mientras Kagome se desahogaba, Inuyasha le acariciaba el pelo suavemente. Nunca había imaginado lo que era consolar a la persona que quería; lo que era aliviar su espíritu y su alma de la pesadez que tenía; lo que era sentir como ella se dejaba querer y su ritmo cardíaco crecía con sus carícias; lo que era oir su nombre a través de aquellos labios que tanto le gustaban; lo que era todo para su vida...

Kagome levantó la vista con los ojos un poco rojos, y dijo muy segura mirandole directamente a sus ojos:

.-A mi ... a mi... también -tomó aire- a mi también me gustas!

**Fin del capítulo**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **Naraku es un demonio que se dedica a vivir de absorber energia vital... Solo la destrucción del ser puede liberar el cuerpo y el espíritu del dominio. Kikyo lo recordaba perfectamente: el dia que había vuelto a la vida y el dia que se había convertido en su esclava... aunque no estaba arrepentida en algun modo.** Sota: la historia se repite?**

* * *

Bueno... que os ha parecido este... la historia se va clarificando un poco. En el próximo capítulo se va a saber mucho sobre Kikyo: sus orígenes (no la soporto).

Gracias por el apoyo a:

**Belen1:** el amor siempre triumfa (jeje) aunque luego va a tener algunos problemas, pero nada serio...

**Aome Hisoshima:** pronto se va a saber porque Miroku está metido en todo esto. Solo puedo decirte que va a ser a partir del 10 + o -.

**Ishi-dora:** ya ves como todo se arregla al final. Sigue leyendo y espero tus opiniones.

**Kigami:** los intento hacer más largos, pero el desarrollo de la historia marca sus pautas. (llega un momento que el fic viaja solo y te domina!)

**Hanadark:** espero k te haya gustado de veras...

dews


	8. El medio para conseguir sus objetivos

**Capítulo 8. primera parte. Sota: la historia se repite?**

**Warning**: no apto para fans de Kikyo.

Después de la declaración de amor mutua que se habían hecho en el hospital, Inuyasha y Kagome se habían besado largamente, primero suavemente pero luego con mas pasión.

Sango y Miroku lo habían visto todo desde la ventana que daba de la habitación al pasillo. Ellos ni tansolo se habían dado cuenta. De hecho podía haber pasado un terremoto y ellos ni se abrian enterado. Y además, como la ventana estaba un poco abierta, también habían podido oirlo todo.

.-Inuyasha... -dijo Miroku entrando. Detrás suyo venia Sango.

Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron rapidamente (aún no sabían que lo habían visto todo desde fuera).

.-Tranquilos -continuó- no hace falta que se repriman en público. Ya lo vimos todo -dijo señalando la ventana- y pueden continuar si quieren...

Kagome miró de reojo a Inuyasha el cual estaba muy rojo. Aunque les tenía mucha confianza, nunca se había encontrado en semejante situación y la verdad es que le daba un poco de verguenza...

.-Y que? -añadió Sango- no nos piensas presentar?

.-A si -dijo Inuyasha saliendo de su ensimismamiento inicial -Kagome, Sango y Miroku, los amigos de los que te hablé...

.-Encantada -dijo ella-

.-Amigos -continuó Inuyasha pasando un brazo por la cintura de ella -esta es mi novia...

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron, mostrando su conformidad en la relación. Kagome les había caído muy pero que muy bien solo con un simple vistazo.

Durante un par de horas, las dos parejas continuaban charlando amistosamente, explicando cada cual cosas de su vida. Inuyasha empezaba a descubrir a Kagome y no le quitaba el ojo de encima, ruborizandose cada vez que ella le sonreía o le rozaba la mano involuntariamente. Miroku se fue a su casa a buscar ropa para Inuyasha. La que llevaba en el accidente había sido requisada por el hospital, el cual argumentaba que Inuyasha se quedaría por varios dias y que, por lo tanto, le devolverían la ropa más tarde. Pero lo que él quería realmente era irse, porque ya estaba curado totalmente.

Kagome, por su parte, estaba muy intrigada por los poderes de Sango, porque segun le habían explicado se había roto dos costillas y ahora las tenia casi curadas. Ya se había levantado de la cama y caminaba por la habitación tranquilamente. Se había sacado el gota a gota, que le había dejado una intensa marca morada en el brazo.

.-Y esto es todo -dijo Sango tranquilamente aún sin desvelar que el nexo que los unia a los tres era la lucha contra Naraku. -Yo tengo los poderes de curación, ya los has visto.

.-Wola! -entro Miroku interrumpiendoles. Y dirigiendose hacia Inuyasha le entregó la ropa que había ido a buscar -Toma...

.-Gracias -dijo Inuyasha escuetamente mientras desaparecia por unos instantes dentro del baño.

Salió al cabo de unos minutos...

.-Ya podemos irnos, antes de que venga algún médico... -dijo Inuyasha cogiendo a Kagome de la mano -Ven...

Kagome lo siguió gratamente. Inuyasha sacó la cabeza y miró a fuera con sigilo. Salieron sin hacer ruido y pasaron como si nada por delante del centro de infermeras del sexto piso. De todos modos dejaron una nota estratégicamente situada sobre la cama para que el médico no se preocupase (un rollo Ya estoy bien, me voy a mi casa y gracias por todo).

Cogieron el coche de Miroku, que estaba en el parquing. Miroku y Sango se situaron en la parte delantera, mientras que Inuyasha y Kagome a la parte de atras, cogidos en todo momento de la mano. Inuyasha había soñado aquella misma tarde como la llevaria con su moto, y como ella se pegaria a su cuerpo, pero ahora su moto era guardada por la policia. Ella se recostó un poco sobre el hombro de Inuyasha de forma cariñosa. Tantas emociones la habían cansado un poco y cerró los ojos para descansar, mientras notaba que Inuyasha la miraba en todo momento.

.-Se ve tan inocente -pensó-

Las calles iban pasando sin cesar mientras se movian hacia el piso de Sango.

Mientras tanto...

Naraku observó friamente el exterior de su casa. A través de la ventana vió llegar un taxi, que iluminó el jardín delantero. Era la visita que estaba esperando. Des de que había recibido aquel fax tan poco explícito había iniciado la absorción de su nueva víctima, aunque queria saber bien los motivos.

.-Ding..Dong ...

Kanna se dirigió pacientemente hacia la puerta, con aquella solemnidad que la caracterizaba. Abrió la puerta y observó el rellano, haciendose a un lado.

.-Ya era hora -oyó Naraku des de la sala- No tengo todo el dia!.

Naraku hizo una mueca. Parecía que había llegado de lo mas fastidiosa. A veces la había visto en acción y la verdad, su actuación era magistral: tan cariñosa y agradable... Si. Era muy buena en el engaño, tanto que parecia que lo hiciera de verdad. Pero él sabia muy bien como era en realidad: una fastidiosa mujer, fria como el hielo y amarga como la hiel. Se había plantado detras suyo sin decir ni mu.

.-Por fin has llegado, Kikyo... -dijo Naraku sin girarse- Toma asiento y explicate.

:---------------:----------------:-------------:------------------:---------------------:--------

El grupo de los cuatro llegaron al piso de Sango. Kagome se dejó guiar y se sentó en el sofá al lado de Inuyasha, mientras Sango y Miroku tomaban asiento delante de la nueva pareja.

.-Bien -empezó Miroku- tenemos que hablar de un tema muy importante. Supongo que Inuyasha empezó explicandote el asunto de Naraku.

.-Si, un poco -dijo ella intentando recordar-

Flash Back

_La personas que han desarrollado sus poderes pueden decidir permanecer dentro de la mágia blanca o entrar en la mágia negra. Y aquí es donde entra el demonio del que te hablaba. Se trata de Naraku. Este demonio se dedica a vivir desde hace 500 años de absorber la energia vital de los seres humanos a los que consigue atrapar por sus artes..._

_-Naraku?... -dijo Kagome sobresaltada- ayer me encontré con él ..._

Fin del Flash Back

.-Si... -continuó Kagome mirando hacia el techo- me dijo que Naraku es un demonio que se dedica a vivir de absorber energia vital...

.-Bien -dijo Miroku- pues esto no es todo. Es cierto que se dedica a vivir de energia vital. Esta energia queda guardada en el nucleo de Naraku, una especie de perla negra que nosotros llamamos "Shikkon no tamma". Todas la almas a las que Naraku roba la energia quedan vagando por el infinito en sufrimiento eterno...

.-Estamos notando que en los últimos tiempos tiene preferencia por los espíritus que albergan en su interior un poder especial -continuó Inuyasha.

.-Su preferencia por ahora son los niños que a partir de los siete años desarrollaran los poderes en su plenitud -dijo Miroku- En el caso de Sango, que ocurrió hace un par de años, sucedió de este modo. Y no pudimos hacer nada para salvarlo. Solo la destrucción del ser puede liberar el cuerpo y el espíritu del dominio.

Kagome miró a Sango. Parecia apesumbrada aún. Y entonces...

.-Kagome -le dijo Inuyasha mirandola a los ojos -creemos que Naraku quiere a tu hermano ahora.

Kagome abrió los ojos a mas no poder, y unas lágrimas empezaron a formarsele en los ojos. Acababan de decirle que era casi imposible liberarse una vez Naraku imponia su marca, y ahora... su hermano. Bajo la vista hasta el suelo, mirandolo fijamente. Tenian razón. Recordaba perfectamente como Naraku había sellado a Sota en la mano el dia anterior, y había sido culpa suya. Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto de desesperación.

.-Fue mi culpa... -gritó- Si... fue... mi culpa... mi culpa...

:---------------:--------------------:-----------------:---------------:-----------------:-----

_Se había plantado detras suyo sin decir ni mu. _

_.-Por fin has llegado, Kikyo... -dijo Naraku sin girarse- Toma asiento y explicate._

Kikyo se sentó sin mas, con un gesto de superiodidad. Había tenido que salir y esto le fastidiaba mucho porque ir a ver a Naraku se le hacía siempre desagradable.

.-Bien -empezó- Se trata de Inuyasha y su grupo. Parece que ha estrechado relaciones con aquella chica llamada Kagome, la hermana de tu actual víctima.

Naraku asintió.

.-Podría bien tratarse de la segunda parte de lo que ocurrió con Sango y su hermano -añadió, y impaciente hacia la pasividad de aquel sujeto dijo con tono menospreciativo– Recuerdas?

Naraku se quedó meditando por unos instantes. No había notado nada especial en ella. De hecho bien podia ser que la hermana también tuviera poderes ocultos, pero aún eran muy débiles. Parecía que ni siquiera había presentido nada.

.-Pero de todas formas no podrán hacerme nada -dijo con un tono seguro. -Y ... entonces has fracasado en tu misión?

Kikyo no dijo nada. Solo levantó la mirada con un deje de impaciencia.

.-Mmmm... -añadió Naraku- con lo fácil que era... Seducir a un simple humano con este cuerpo que te di deberia ser pan comido para una mujer tan experimentada como tu...

.-Se ve que sus poderes mentales són mas fuertes de lo que creíamos... -dijo ella-

.-Vamos, Kikyo, que nos conocemos desde hace tiempo... tiene que estar débil, muy débil cuando nos encontremos, y tu eres mi medio mas efectivo en este momento. Ya sabes que tu vida aún está en mis manos – y imitandola dijo – recuerdas?

.-Claro que lo recuerdo -musitó ella entre dientes-

**Flash Back**

_150 años antes del año actual._

_Kikyo era una dama de la corte del emperador que había ascendido de manera prodigiosa en pocos meses. Gracias a sus poderes había logrado engatusar a los mas importantes señores del reino imperial, y había logrado llegar hasta la misma corte, donde su ambición le hacía desear el trono imperial. Hasta que se topó con Naraku. Él era un importante señor del reino del Este que había ido de visita a la capital para rendir sus homenages al nuevo emperador._

_Naraku enseguida reconoció los poderes que practicaba Kikyo y decidió que sería su próxima víctima. Entonces solo tenia que procurar hacerle una marca y la mejor manera era con un beso._

_Cuando ella se acercó con aires de gran reina, vió su oportunidad al alcance de la mano (nunca mejor dicho). Los presentaron y en los ojos de ella salió una chispa de interés, porque era el mayor terrateniente que nunca había conocido a parte del emperador. Y le ofreció la mano para que la besase._

_Al cabo de unos dias de encontrarse cada vez peor lo vió claramente: había sido hechizada per aquel terrateniente del este. Entonces lo mandó llamar a sus habitaciones y tuviero una conversación de la que dependia toda su vida._

_.-Sr. Naraku...-dijo Kikyo- usted es el culpable de que yo esté así... -empezó ella._

_.-Yo... -dijo Naraku fingidamente- yo no le haría nada a usted nunca, bella Kikyo._

_.-Ja! -dijo Kikyo cortandole- no me mienta, porque se perfectamente lo que usted es. Es un demonio malvado que se dedica a vivir de las almas de otros, otras personas que tenemos dones especiales, no?_

_.-Vaya, vaya ... -añadió Naraku- No sabía que era usted tan lista..._

_.-Libéreme ahora mismo -exigió orgullosa- o si no las consecuencias van a ser espantosas para usted!_

_.-Mira guapa -le dijo Naraku con un tono mas confiado – aquí la única que tiene algo que perder eres tu... porque yo te puedo hacer morir ahora mismo si quieres._

_Kikyo se asustó. La maldad que aquel ser poseïa era mucho mayor que la suya y la verdad era que estaba muy en inferioridad de condiciones._

_.-Pero podemos hacer un trato, si quieres... -añadió él mirándola de reojo y viendo como a Kikyo se le iluminaba la cara demacrada que tenia ahora por el esfuerzo. -Tu me ayudas a conseguir nuevas víctimas, y eres mi esclava... entiendes? MI ESCLAVA. Yo, a cambio, te dejo mantener esta belleza que tenienes eternamente. Y si quieres también te puedo proporcionar un cuerpo nuevo._

_Kikyo no acertó a decir nada. Estaba demasiado colapsada para pensar. La vida se le había girado de una forma tan espectacular en pocas horas, que aún no lo tenía asimilado._

_.-Bueno -dijo Naraku a modo de despedida- Te lo piensas, pero se rápida, porque también me puedo cansar de esperar. Este trato es demasiado beneficioso para ti, porque yo pierdo un alimento que para mi sería de "delicatessen"._

**Fin del Flash Back**

Si. Lo recordaba perfectamente. El dia que había vuelto a la vida y el dia que se había convertido en "la" esclava. Aunque no estaba arrepentida en algun modo. Sus deseos de grandeza se habían visto satisfechos en muchas ocasiones, aunque Naraku a veces la hacía arrastrarse como un mísero gusano.

.-Que mas... -dijo impaciente por el silencio de Kikyo-

.-Nada, era solo eso -dijo Kikyo-.

.-En cuanto a la nueva víctima, voy a seguir mi fase de absorció normal -dijo Naraku desoyendo los consejos de Kikyo. -Tu piensa algo en cuanto a Inuyasha. Lo que sea -subrayó- pero no la muerte, claro, porque sino no me sirve de nada. Entiendes?

Kikyo hizo ademán de querer irse, pero Naraku la detuvo con unas palabras.

.-Quédate hoy -le dijo friamente, mientas oía como Kikyo salía de la sala y se dirigia hacía su habitación pasivamente-.

**

* * *

Segunda parte:el medio para lograr sus objetivos.**

_Recordaba perfectamente como Naraku había sellado a Sota en la mano el dia anterior, y había sido culpa suya. Se cogió la cabeza con ambas manos en un gesto de desesperación._

_.-Fue mi culpa... -gritó- Si... fue... mi culpa... mi culpa..._

.-Tranquilízate Kagome! -le dijo Inuyasha cogiendole las manos y haciendo que le mirase a la cara- Lo hecho, hecho está... ahora tenemos que pensar algo para liberarlo...

.-Pero... acabais de decirme que no había ninguna posibilidad...-dijo ella en un tono desesperado- .

Sango se encogió como para querer desaparecer en el sofá. Exactamente la misma reacción que había tenido ella al saber lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano Kohaku. También se había desesperado mucho, pensando que era su culpa. Aquella vez tardaron mucho en darse cuenta y no pudieron hacer nada. Pero esta vez no quedaría así. No. Esta vez...

.-No -dijo Sango continuando sus pensamientos en voz alta -Esta vez no... esta vez será diferente... muy diferente... Si... tiene que ser la definitiva... -añadió convencida- Kagome, no puedes echarte atras ahora. Tienes que hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para liberar a tu hermano...

.-Y que podría hacer? -contestó Kagome, que se hallaba bien protegida entre los brazos de Inuyasha. -No se hacer nada... soy una inútil... ni siquiera lo pude evitar... no sirvo para nada... -añadió con un hilillo de voz.

.-Pero que dices! -dijo Inuyasha asustándola un poco, pero a la vez atrayendola más hacia él- No digas esto nunca mas, entendiste?.

.-Hay un modo -dijo Miroku -aunque no sabemos si resultará o no...

Kagome levantó la vista y lo miró con especial interés.

.-Tu podrías ... podrías ... ser como nosotros... -dijo Miroku-. No sabemos que poderes puedes tener, pero también jugaría a nuestro favor el factor sorpresa...

.-Como vosotros? -preguntó Kagome -Pero como?... como?

.-Verás... tu estás a medio camino -continuó Miroku- entre la realidad corriente de la mayoria de los seres humanos, con sus capacidades adormecidas, y nosotros, que podemos aplicar nuestras facultades abiertamente. Aunque logras percibir cosas, no tienes aún ninguna facultad especial, porque se halla dentro de ti. Lo que te proponemos se llama "transmutación" y se trata de lograr que traspases la barrera mental que te impide tener acceso a tu propia naturaleza...

.-Y con ésto podría ayudar a mi hermano? -preguntó Kagome un poco mas tranquila-

.-Puede que si... o puede que no, hasta que no lo intentemos...

.-Piénsatelo un poco de todos modos, porque una vez lo hayas hecho no podrás volver atrás... -continuó Miroku-.

Kagome se había quedado callada pensando sobre todo lo que le había dicho Miroku, mientras la pareja abandonaba discretamente la sala donde estaban los dos enamorados. Inuyasha también estaba muy callado. Aunque no le habían dicho nada, la transmutación era peligrosa para quien la realizaba. Él no había tenido que pasar por aquello, pero había visto como sufrió Sango. Ella la superó pero, y si Kagome no lo lograba?

.-Kagome -dijo de repente Inuyasha, sacando a la chica de su ensimismamiento – piensas hacerlo?

Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza.

.-Tienes que saber que esto es muy peligroso -dijo todo seguido. -Te puede ir la vida si las cosas salen mal...

.-Es que yo... yo debo hacer esto por mi hermano... -dijo Kagome muy triste – él es tan pequeño... y yo... me siento culpable de alguna manera por no haberlo protegido...

.-No debes sentirte culpable... -dijo Inuyasha separándola un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos-. -Creemos que hay muchas posibilidades esta vez de que Naraku desaparezca por fin y que tu hermano pueda salvarse... y la transmutación es muy necesaria, aunque también es peligrosa...

Kagome asintió. Estaba ya muy decidida a hacer el paso. Se levantó despacio. La casa aún no era muy conocida para ella, y quería tomar un poco el aire. Vio un balcón y abrió la puerta corredera saliendo. Hacía un aire un poco frio aún y ya se había puesto el sol hacía tiempo. Sus pensamientos divagaban ligeramente observando las luces de otras casas que se veían a lo lejos, como pequeñas luciérnagas en una noche sin luna. No era el caso de aquella noche, porque estaba casi llena, y se veía en el cielo redonda y fulgurante. Kagome notó ahora como Inuyasha le pasaba un brazo por la cintura como por la mañana. Parecía que hacía tanto tiempo. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho en solo unas pocas horas. Inuyasha apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kagome, mientras la abrazaba finalmente con los dos brazos.

.-No debes preocuparte tanto -le dijo -yo estoy a tu lado...

.-Si... -le dijo Kagome un tanto complacida, mientras le acariciaba la mano suavemente-.

Al cabo de una hora acompañaron a Kagome a su casa...

.-Kagome -dijo Inuyasha despidiendose con un beso -paso por ti mañana y acabamos de hablarlo?

.-De acuerdo -dijo ella cuando ya estaba llegando a la puerta de su casa y girandose añadió: Chao.

Inuyasha se fue acompañado con sus amigos. Ellos se habían esperado estratégicamente en el coche, para obtener así una visión panorámica de los sucesos y no cohibirles. Inuyasha subió en el asiento trasero del coche para que lo acompañaran a su casa. Como añoraba su moto!. Si todo hubiese salido bien, habría podido acompañar a Kagome a su casa, de modo que ella se hubiera situado muy pegada a él, moviéndose los dos con el mismo ritmo de la moto...

.-Adiós -dijo Inuyasha levantando la mano y perdiéndose entre las penumbras del jardín de su casa.

En casa de Naraku...

_-Tu piensa algo en cuanto a Inuyasha. Lo que sea -subrayó- pero no la muerte, claro, porque sino no me sirve de nada. Entiendes?_

Aquellas palabras de Naraku, pronunciadas pocas horas antes, aún le rondaban por la cabeza. -Hacer que?... Es que siempre me va a tocar a mi, arreglarle los asuntos a este maldito!. Suspiró cansada y se dispuso a encender un cigarrillo. Kouga le había dicho que Kagome e Inuyasha estaban saliendo, aunque no sabía aún en que grado. Si la relación era fuerte y la podía romper, el nivel energético de Inuyasha bajaría considerablemente. Se levantó despacio y se dirigió al despacho de Naraku, aunque pasando antes por la sala, donde había dejado el bolso con su móvil dentro. Marcó discretamente unos números y esperó a que descolgasen.

.-Kouga ?-preguntó-.

.-Siii -se oyó desde el otro lado.

.-Soy Kikyo -dijo ella- puedes darme el telefono de Kagome. Quiero hablar con ella ahora.

.-A si... un momento. -Kouga miró a la agenda. Que tia mas desconcertante. Primero me cuelga y ahora... - es el 93456241. Lo tienes?

.- pi pi pi -ya había colgado-.

En la casa de Kagome...

.-Siiii -contestó Kagome al teléfono rápidamente-.

.-Kagome? -una voz de chica la desconcertó. No era Eri ni ninguna de sus otras amigas-.

.-Si. Quien eres?

.-Soy Kikyo – dijo ella friamente-.

.-Ah... hola -contestó Kagome de manera reservada- Y que querias?

.-Queria hablarte de Inuyasha -dijo Kikyo – o más bien de mi NOVIO -le dijo casi gritando, subrayando sobremanera aquella palabra-.

.-Que dices! -dijo Kagome segura- él no es tu novio. Nosotros... nosotros estamos saliendo...

.-Ja, ja , ja... Y te lo has creído? -dijo riendo Kikyo-.

.-Si... estamos saliendo! -dijo Kagome muy segura-.

.-Vamos Kagome... que ilusa que eres... Te lo has creido de verdad? -dijo Kikyo con tono despreciativo- No te pensaba tan simple...

Kagome no dijo nada. Estaba claro que Kikyo solo le había llamado para hacerlos separar. Aún así quería oir más...

.-Y porque dices esto... -preguntó Kagome del todo segura del daño que la haría sentir aquello-.

.-Está claro... -dijo- él no te quiere para nada... Solo ha intentado conquistarte para ver si obtiene tus poderes para derrotar a Naraku...

.-Y tu como sabes todo esto? -preguntó Kagome con un deje de rabia en la voz-.

.-Él me lo cuenta todo... por algo soy su novia... No tiene secretos para mi... Él y yo nos conocemos desde hace muuuuuucho tiempo, y lo que te dijo a ti, lo dice a todas para convencerlas...

Kagome se quedó muda. Tenía que pensar bien si lo que le decía Kikyo era cierto o no. Conocía muy poco a Inuyasha, pero todo le parecía muy real.

.-O sea que, aunque quieras ayudarlo en lo de Naraku, -continuó Kikyo- piensa que solo eres su medio para conseguir sus objetivos. -añadió Kikyo- SU MEDIO...

Kikyo quedó con una sonrisa en los labios mientras escuchaba como al otro lado del hilo telefónico sus palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado sobre Kagome, dejándola completamente muda.

Kagome por su parte colgó el teléfono. Se había quedado sin habla... y si realmente Kikyo le estuviese diciendo la verdad?. Como sabía Kikyo sobre Naraku si ella no fuese nada de Inuyasha? Como podía ella estar segura de algo sobre él si apenas se conocian...? Quizás la había estado engañando, todos la habían estado engañando. Se dirigió pesadamente hacia su habitación, encerrandose allí, y se estiró a la cama. Quería pensar un poco antes de llegar a una conclusión precipitada. Kikyo o Inuyasha podían estar enredandola y debía discernir quien de los dos era.

Inuyasha... lo cierto es que él y sus amigos le habían propuesto lo de la transmutación, y le habían contado acerca de Naraku. Ellos estaban muy interesados en vencerlo, pero ella también, porque la vida de Sota estaba en peligro. Aquella misma mañana, antes de saber todo aquello, él se le había declarado. Recordaba perfectamente como se había dado cuenta que nunca había sentido nada por nadie de aquella manera.; cada vez que él la abrazaba, cada vez que la besaba, cada mirada que le dirigía; cuando le sonreía de aquella manera, cuando la miraba con aquellos ojos tan profundos, cuando pronunciaba su nombre, cuando la había presentado a sus amigos como su novia... Le saltó una lágrima: si la había engañado se lo haría pagar... y bien caro. Pero aún no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas, recordando lo mal que se había sentido aquella tarde en el hospital...

Kikyo, por su parte... como podía acaso pensar que era verdad lo que le había dicho? Era su rival más directa. Perseguia a Inuyasha a todas horas... y, como pensó tiempo atrás, sería capaz de vender su alma al mismísimo diablo para conseguir sus objetivos. Pero lo que más la inquietaba era como sabia ella lo de Naraku y lo de sus futuribles poderes? Si Inuyasha o alguno de sus amigos no confiaban en ella, como se había enterado, entonces?

Tenía que averiguar más, sino le sería imposible dormir. Se levantó decidida. Lo mejor sería ir a verle para hablar cara a cara... quizás así lograse sacar agua clara. Abrió el armario y escogió unos tejanos y una camiseta de manga larga, porque ya era de noche y refrescaba un poco, y salió de la habitación toda decidida, mientras se ponía una chaqueta sport que usaba habitualmente.

.-Ah, Kagome -la llamó su madre al verla – ha venido Sasuke -dijo señalando a su lado -ahora vamos a cenar...

.-No tengo hambre -dijo esquiva dirigiéndose hacia la puerta- voy a ver a Eri y me quedaré un rato allí.

Cerró la puerta tras si antes de que pudiera responder. Miró a la calle vacía y se encaminó en la dirección opuesta de la casa de Eri.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Avance del próximo capítulo: **.-Yoo... -balbuceó Kagome- no se que creer... no se... yo... yo quiero creerte... de verdad... yo...Bésame... -le dijo sensualmente cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Bueno, que os ha parecido. He unificado lo que antes eran dos capis para que fuera más largo. Si teneis algun comentario, podeis dejar rewiews o enviarme un correo.

Gracias por todo su apoyo.

Os invito a leer mi otro fic: unidos en la resistencia, y pronto colgaré uno de nuevo llamado Perfil.

Chao


	9. Mañana y siempre

**Capítulo 9: mañana y siempre.**

_Tenía que averiguar más, sino le sería imposible dormir. Se levantó decidida. Lo mejor sería ir a verle para hablar cara a cara..._

Kagome se encaminaba rápida hacia la casa de Inuyasha. Todo el mundo sabía donde vivía: en la casa más grande de todo el barrio residencial. De hecho su casa era la más antigua de por allí. Todas aquellas tierras habían pertenecido a su família desde antiguo aunque se las habían ido vendiendo. Ahoraaquella casa se erigía majestuosa entre los demás chalets del barrio. Tenía que darse prisa. Era muy tarde y una chica que andaba sola en aquellas horas podía ser asaltada fácilmente. Se puso las manos a los bolsillos y corrió un poco al oír unos pasos cerca de ella. Por suerte ya llegaba...

Se paró delante del jardín y hizó ademán de abrir la puerta que allí había. Estaba abierta, así que entró . Aquel jardín de noche era un poco tétrico, aunque quizas de dia también lo era. Había arbustos recortados con diversas formas extrañas que provocaban sombras capaces de espantar a cualquier visitante inesperado. Se dirigió firme, caminando por las piedras estratégicamente situadas en el suelo, y dispuestas de tal manera que no se pisase el césped que habitaba en aquella tierra. Estiró el brazo y llamó al timbre, que resonó por toda la casa. Se oyeron unos pasos en el interior y abrieron la puerta. Kagome se adelantó para presentarse. Apareció una mujer vieja de aspecto agradable que se la quedó mirando complacida.

.-Hola... -se presentó Kagome -soy Kagome Higurashi... Podría...

.-Vienes a hablar con Inuyasha? -preguntó la vieja -.

.-Si -dijo ella-.

.-Pasa, pasa... me parece que le gustará verte - le dijo en un tono misterioso mientras la invitaba a entrar-. -Yo soy Kaede, su abuela -se presentó-. -Si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar después...

Kagome no contestó y siguió a la abuela hacia la habitación de Inuyasha. En el fondo se moría de ganas de ver en que ambiente vivía. La casa era vieja y estaba decorada al estilo rústico, pero no muy recargado. Pasaron por algunos pasillos oscuros antes de llegar. Kaede llamó a una puerta y la abrió.

.-Inuyasha, ha venido Kagome... -dijo mostrando la figura de ella, que esperaba paciente entre las sombras del pasillo-.

Inuyasha se levantó nervioso de su escritorio. No esperaba verla tan pronto aunque aquello le había gustado mucho. Venía a encontrarlo a su casa desafiando la oscura noche que había caído hacía ya horas.

Kagome se adelantó. No sabía como empezar, así que dió un vistazo a la habitación. Inuyasha se dió cuenta y le hizo una señal a su abuela para que se fuese, a la cual ella respondió dejando solos a los dos jóvenes y cerrando la puerta.

La habitación de Inuyasha era bastante grande. Tenía una parte donde había la cama, armario y demás, pero otra parte que era dedicada al estudio, donde tenía el escritorio y diversos muebles auxiliares con libros y carpetas. Nada comparado con su casa, que era tan pequeña que tenía que hacer los deberes en la mesa del comedor. Suspiró mientras Inuyasha la miraba de manera interrogatoria. ¿Como es que se había decidido a venir a su casa...? Apenas hacia hora y media que la habían dejado en la suya...

.- Kagome -dijo Inuyasha atrayendo su atención -Como es que has venido? -preguntó interesado.

.-Es que... -contestó Kagome. No sabía bien como empezar. Podría parecer muy desconfiada según como se lo plantease. - ¿Puedo sentarme primero?

.-Claro, claro... -dijo él, señalandole un diván que tenia cerca de la cama.

Kagome se acomodó e Inuyasha a su lado. Kagome miraba al suelo desconcentrada. La fortaleza que había sentido al ir a hablar con él se le había diluïdo de repente al pisar su habitación.

.-Puedes hablar tranquila -dijo Inuyasha cogiendo la mano de ella e intentando que le mirase a los ojos.

.-Sabes? -empezó -Yo nunca hubiera osado a venir a tu casa... pero la verdad es que necesito aclarar unos asuntos urgentemente.

.-Dime -contestó Inuyasha esperando lo peor-.

.-Esta tarde, poco después de que me dejarais en mi casa, he recibido una llamada que me ha dejado una gran duda en mi interior... Era Kikyo -continuó Kagome, levantando la vista y mirando fijamente a Inuyasha, continuó – Me dijo que tu y ella erais... erais novios... y que yo solo era un medio para conseguir destruir a Naraku.

.-Que? -solo acertó a decir Inuyasha. Como podia saber Kikyo de Naraku?

.-Si -continuó Kagome – ella estaba muy enterada de lo de Naraku y de mis posibles futuros poderes extrasensoriales, y me dijo que ella lo sabía porque era tu novia y se lo contabas todo... todo...-dijo mirándolo por fin a los ojos-.

.-Kagome -le dijo mirandola a los ojos -Kikyo te ha engañado... y a mi también me ha engañado. Que sepa lo de Naraku y lo de tus poderes no ha salido de mi, ni de Miroku, ni de Sango... de eso puedes estar bien segura.

Dentro de la cabeza de Kagome aún resonaban las palabras pronunciadas poco antes por su rival Kikyo " SU MEDIO ... su medio ... su ..."

.-Yoo... -balbuceó Kagome- no se que creer... no se... yo... yo quiero creerte... de verdad... yo...

.-Te comprendo... -dijo Inuyasha apesumbrado- Es normal que aún no confies plenamente en mi porque apenas nos conocemos. Sabes? -le dijo atrayendo a la chica y abrazandola- me ha gustado mucho que me vinieses a ver, porque demuestra que en realidad si que confias en mi un poco. La verdad... no hemos podido hablar mucho sobre nosotros pero si quieres podemos aprovechar que has venido para hacerlo...

Kagome afirmó con la cabeza, que ahora se hallaba apoyada en el hombro del chico.

.-Yo... -dijo Inuyasha- no he tenido una infancia muy agradable. De hecho, me parece como si no hubiera vivido hasta ahora... hasta el dia que te conocí... Esto nunca se lo he contado a nadie porque, aunque no lo parezca, soy en el fondo muy tímido y reservado... -Kagome sonrió: al menos con ella no lo era mucho-. Mi padre murió antes de nacer yo y mi madre se suicidó poco después. Yo... he ido viviendo en algunas casas de acogida...

.-Y como es que no vivias aquí? -preguntó Kagome curiosa-.

.-Veras... la historia es larga, pero tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Naraku mató a mi padre, de la misma manera que al hermano de Sango y a varios familiares de Miroku. Ahora está muy debilitado y absorbe a niños que aún no han desarrollado sus poderes, aunque antes no era así. Sin ir más lejos, mi padre. Él era un gran mago y murió de manera muy cruel, consumiéndose poco a poco durante varias semanas. Mi madre, Izayoi, creyó efectivamente que esto era culpa de la magia. Por eso procuró buscar un lugar muy apartado donde me adoptaran, dejando unos dineros que irian ingresandose cada tanto para mi manutención, sin decir nada a nadie, y poco después se suicidó. El caso es que al final, cuando a los siete años desarrollé ciertos poderes, fuí de una familia de adopción en otra, porque les traía muchos quebraderos de cabeza... -continuó con la voz un poco temblorosa... lo había superado, pero contarlo aún le hacía daño- hasta que en la última que estuve, me maltrataron de verdad, echandome la culpa de todas sus desgracias y sus males. Me escapé sin decir nada, sin nada... y vagué durante dias hasta llegar aquí no se como. Mas tarde, cuando me contaron toda la historia de mis padres, me encontré con Miroku, el cual me dijo todo sobre Naraku, y decidí tomar parte en la contienda... Sango fué la última en tomar parte... ella fué una víctima indirecta de todo aquello.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y miró a Inuyasha de frente. Aquello la había emocionado bastante y tenía algunas lagrimas en los ojos. Nunca había esperado una confesión de aquel modo, ni había pensado que una persona tan serena aparentemente podía ocultar tantas desgracias en su corazón. Hizo ademán para hablar pero Inuyasha se levantó dandole la espalda. Parecia de lo más tranquilo, aunque durante el relato le había temblado un poco la voz. Se dirigió pausadamente hacia la mesilla de noche y sacó un sobre.

.-Ahora te voy a enseñar mi tesoro mas preciado -dijo con un tono misterioso mientras tomaba asiento al mismo sitio que antes-.

Sacó unas fotografias del sobre.

.-Mira -le dijo- esta es la única fotografia que tengo de mis padres.

Se veía una mujer muy guapa al lado de un hombre alto y bien plantado como Inuyasha.

.-UA! -exclamó Kagome -te pareces muchisimo a tu padre!

.-Si...

Pasó la siguiente y vió a los amigos de Inuyasha. Miroku y Sango allí abrazados y bastante acaramelados. Se veía que los habían pillado por sorpresa.

.-Pero estas tres són las que más me gustan -le dijo al oido mientras situaba las tres fotografias en las piernas de ella-.

Kagome las miró curiosa. Era ella en distintas posiciones en el patio del colegio, mientras caminaba, hablaba con una amiga y subia las escaleras, todas un tanto desenfocadas.

.-Sabes? -añadió él- no parabas de moverte, por eso estan tan mal hechas... De todos modos, es lo único que me gusta ver antes de dormir...

Kagome se sonrojó y alzó la vista. Nunca antes le habían dicho nada tan bonito y su corazón le empezó a latir fuertemente, de una manera que solo él conseguia.

.-Tu... -continuó Inuyasha – digo... cuando el otro dia hablabas con Kouga en tu casa os vi, ...y yo... pensé... pensé... experimenté unos sentimientos que nunca antes había sentido... -añadió avergonzado mirando al suelo-.

Kagome se dió cuenta: ellos dos eran iguales... la sombra de la duda podría separarlos si no iban con cuidado. Kikyo, Kouga... los dos con sus respectivos objetivos, y ellos en medio. No lo permitiria...

.-Si -dijo Kagome convencida. No quería pensar más, solo sentir sin importarle lo que haria el el futuro-.

.-Si... que? -preguntó Inuyasha desconcertado levantando la vista hacia ella-.

.-Si te creo... Kikyo ha sembrado la duda entre nosotros, pero quiero apartarla de mi cabeza...

Ella alargó una mano y le acarició la mejilla apaciblemente. De un modo u otro había conseguido apartar las frases lanzadas despectivamente por Kikyo desde algún lugar u otro. Después ya pensarían en todo... ahora solo quería sentirlo cerca... muy cerca...

.-Bésame... -le dijo sensualmente cerrando los ojos.

Inuyasha se acercó embobado. Parecía que estaba soñando. Ella en su habitación, invitandolo de aquella manera tan atractiva. Observandola de cerca vió como sus mejillas se habían tornado de un rojo intenso. Kagome abrió un poco los ojos viendo que él aún no se decidia y se lo encontró a escasos centimetros de ella. Entonces se decidió y sus labios se encontraron, primero de manera torpe e inexperta, como por la mañana. Sus corazones estaban a explotar, mostrando como de excitados estaban ambos. Kagome dió un respingo... él estaba deslizando una mano por terreno peligroso, terreno que nadie había logrado notar antes que él. Ella, sin embargo, se aferró aún más a el, abriendo mucho más la boca y permitiendo libre paso para Inuyasha. Éste se encontraba muy pegado a ella y cada vez el deseo era más fuerte, hecho que le hacía apretarla más contra él y el divan.

Inuyasha abandonó su boca e inicio un rápido recorrido hacia el cuello de ella, mientras a la chica se le escapaban suspiros ahogados a cada beso que le dejaba en el cuello, hecho que hacía que el chico aún la besara con más energia e intensidad y ella respondiera también de la misma manera. Kagome atrayó a Inuyasha para verlo de frente y se miraron intensamente. Finalmente habían mostrado claramente sus emociones de un modo indescriptible, pero de forma definitiva.

.-No me mires de esta forma -susurró Inuyasha- O no voy a poder parar...

Kagome solo esbozó una sonrisa de complacencia y atrajo a Inuyasha volviendo a empezar el juego de besos que tanto le gustaba.

.- Ejem... ejem... -interrumpió Kaede desde la puerta- he venido a avisarles para la cena.

Inuyasha y Kagome se levantaron rapidamente e intentaron hacer como si nada, aunque ella lo había visto todo.

.-Ahora vamos abuela -dijo él lo más tranquilo que supo y pudo-.

Cuando Kaede hubo cerrado la puerta, los dos se echaron a reir. Había sido tan sorpresivo y habían disimulado tan mal lo que estaban haciendo que les entró la risa de pronto.

.-Me parece que otra vez que vengas echaré el pestillo para que no nos interrumpan...-sugirió Inuyasha mientras se arreglaba el pelo. Kagome se sonrojó ante ese comentario y se arregló la ropa, un poco arrugada con el evento.

.-Vamos -le sugirió Inuyasha mientras le ofrecia una mano, que ella aceptó gustosa. La mano le conducía por pasillos desconocidos que no reconocía, pues en la ida estaba muy preocupada y no se había fijado bien. Los cuadros de paisajes eran la tónica natural de ellos. Muchos reflejaban ideas universales de la paz y la tranquilidad, con la técnica pictórica del impresionismo. Por fin llegaron al comedor. Era un espacio bastante más grande que el de su casa y amoblado con estilo Luís XIV. Realmente le pegaba mucho a la casa, que parecía un casalote desde fuera. Aún así era muy acogedora, y no solo por la luz, sinó por como la estaba recibiendo la abuela de Inuyasha. Kagome empezó a tener con ella una conversación de lo más agradable mientras Inuyasha se dirigió directo al telefono una vez ella se había acomodado y ya se encontraba como en su propia casa.

.-Miroku? ... -dijo Inuyasha. Había llamado directamente a casa de Sango.

.-Si... que pasa? Te sientes mal? ... -dijo Miroku preocupado.

.- No... no... ya estoy recuperado totalmente. Teneis que venir ahora mismo. Kagome ha venido a verme y me ha contado algo que no puede esperar...

.-De acuerdo... ahora venimos -dijo Miroku. - Hasta ahora...

Inuyasha colgó y se dirigió hacia el comedor. No quería alejarse mucho de Kagome ahora que la tenía en su casa. Quizás el evento no se volviera a repetir en unas cuantas semanas!. Se sentó a su lado y observó como las dos habían conjeniado enseguida.

.-Esperamos a alguien más? -preguntó Kaede.

.-Si... vendran Miroku y Sango también.

.-Siempre tengo comida de más preparada -le dijo Kaede a su invitada – porque las sorpresas son el pan de cada dia en esta casa...

Kagome sonrió. De algún modo u otro se encontraba muy a gusto, incluso podría decir que mejor que en su propia casa... Se sentia como "comprendida" y apoyada, aunque no sabría especificar de que modo. Era una extraña sensación, nada más. Se sentía cómoda, alegre, jovial, animosa, ... como pez en el agua, en fin.

.-Ding ... dong ...

Inuyasha se dirigió rápido hacia la puerta. Debían ser sus amigos. Estos entraron rápidamente una vez Inuyasha les fraqueó el paso, y todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor, donde Kaede y Kagome aún charlaban animadamente.

.-Hola -saludó Miroku, que entró seguido de Sango e Inuyasha. -Volvemos a vernos...

.-Si ... afirmó Kagome-.

.-Que ocurre? -preguntó Miroku tomando un asiento en la mesa, donde Kaede estaba sirviendo la cena.

.-Veras... -empezó Inuyasha – Hace un rato Kikyo, una compañera del instituto donde voy ahora, ha llamado a Kagome y le ha contado cosas sobre Naraku, cosas que no deberia saber si no estuviese profundamente relacionada con él...

Miroku asintió. Algunas veces habían pensado que tenía algun cómplice, aunque nunca pensaron que llegara a acercarse tanto a ellos sin que se diera cuenta. Y como leyédole el pensamiento, Inuyasha exclamó:

.-Y me ha estado persiguiendo de forma descarada todos éstos meses!

.-Si te refireres a aquella chica que vino a visitarte hará un par de semanas -intervino Kaede al oír aquello - tenia como un aire maligno..., no me dió muy buenas vibraciones...

.-Abuela! -exclamó -Y porque no me dijiste nada!

.-Ay... no se -dijo intentando recordar algo- ... pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta...

.-A veces parece que vives en el limbo, Inuyasha...! -exclamó Sango, provocando las risas de todos excepto de él, que se giró mosqueado-.

.-Bueno... -continuó Miroku- Y que hacemos?-.

.-Tenemos que pensar algo... entre todos -añadió Inuyasha girandose rapidamente. Estaba claro que el tema le interesaba- . -Si Kikyo tiene alguna relación con Naraku sabrá donde reside... Quizás deberíamos acercarnos a ella de algun modo para que no sospeche...

.-La podríamos seguir a ver donde va... con un poco de suerte irá a visitar a Naraku si tiene alguna relación con él... y entonces sabremos donde vive -sugirió Kagome.

.-Cierto -señaló Miroku-. Entonces iré yo...! Tu Inuyasha no puedes porque ya te conoce. Si por alguna razón tuviera que entablar conversación, no habría ningún problema. Esperemos que no nos conozca a todos...

Todos afirmaron aunque veían la peligrosidad de aquel evento. No sabían bien hasta que punto de peligrosa podia resultar Kikyo, y Miroku solo, aunque pudiese leer el pensamiento, podría hacer poca cosa.

Al final, después de cenar y decidir lo que harían, se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Miroku y Sango se ofrecieron a acompañar a Kagome a su casa, aunque ella declinó la oferta al decirle Inuyasha que él la acompañaría a pie. El paseo le pareció mucho más agradable que el corto trayecto en coche, sobretodo si iba tan bien acompañada como lo estaba en aquellos momentos (n.a. Y quien no? )...

Una fria ventisca se levantó en aquellos momentos. La noche era muy fria, y no podía decirse que fuese muy temprano. Seguramente su madre le echaría la gran bronca al llegar por haber tadado tanto. Además... si se enteraba que no había ido a casa de su amiga...! Entonces Kagome observó a Inuyasha. Iba caminando tranquilamente a su lado, distraído con cualquier pensamiento que ella no llegaba a descubrir nunca. Parecía que pensaba en cosas profundas, cosas que nunca eres capaz de desvelar a nadie. Lo encontraba sumamente atractivo en la penumbra... aquel juego de luces que estaban dando las farolas se reflejaba en sus ojos dorados, frios, intemporales e inexpresivos para muchos, aunque no para ella, que representaban todo lo contrario. Sonrió para si en aquellos pensamientos. Le gustaría mucho que alguna vez le llegase a contar que pensaba cuando se mantenia callado de aquella manera.

Inuyasha notó como la fria brisa había calado en Kagome. Llevaban solo algunos minutos andando, pero el frio empezaba a hacerse intenso de verdad. Le cogió la mano, atrayéndola para si, de modo que después le pasó un brazo por el hombro y la acurrucó en su enorme chaqueta-anorak. Kagome sonrió otra vez y lo miró complacida, dandole un escueto gracias. Desde que habían salido de casa, había estado observandola detenidamente, aunque de manera muy disimulada porque no quería parecerle un pervertido. La verdad, le habría pedido gustoso que se quedara a dormir en su casa aquella noche tan fria, pero sabía de antemano que aquello hubiera sido muy precipitado. Le podría haber ofrecido la habitación de al lado, pero con solo pensar quien estaba allí, y cuan cerca estaba del alcance de su mano, no habría podido pegar ojo en toda la santa noche. Escuchó entonces la sonrisa de Kagome, disimulada, como si hubiese escuchado todos sus pensamientos y se sonrojó. Él nunca había pensado en una chica de aquella manera, y de una forma tan directa. No... nunca sabría que pensaba Kagome. Era tan enigmática para él!

Finalmente el camino terminó al llegar casi enfrente de la casa de Kagome.

.-Nos vemos mañana? -preguntó ella separandose un poco del abrazo improvisado por el frio-.

.-Mañana... y siempre... -exclamó Inuyasha-.

Ella se alejó y se internó en su casa, mientras el chico desparecía en la fria oscuridad.

.-Hola... -dijo Kagome al entrar-.

Su madre y el novio estaban conversando amistosamente. La tele de fondo ofrecía uno de esos programas chismosos de entretenimiento al cual no le hacían caso alguno. Parecía que no se habían dado cuenta de lo tarde que era y del tiempo que había estado fuera. Kagome se encerró en su habitación y se echó en la cama exclamando:

.-Que largo dia!

Y poco después se durmió. Si. Durmió... durmió sabiendo que quizás el dia de mañana preocupaciones y malestares la acecharían minuto a minuto, segundo a segundo...

**Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

Siento la tardanza, pero ahora estoy ya haciendo los capitulos de nuevo... antes tenia un fondo pero ahora ya no doy al abasto. Además, se acerca la época de examenes, y también me gusta tener al dia mis otros dos fics... 

Dejad rewiews a ver que os ha parecido este capitulo, así como por cualquier comentario.

dews


	10. Sota al límite

**Perdooooooooooooon ! perdon por la tardanza en actualizar. Os pido mil disculpas. He tenido mucho trabajo en la universidad y tambien todos los exámenes... (snif...snif..). Pero no me ha abducido ningun extraterrestes (jeje). Bueno os dejo con el fic. Espero que os guste este capítulo.

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10: Sota al límite**

Kagome despertó muy temprano aquella mañana de domingo. Por algun motivo presentia que algo no iba bien del todo. La emociones del dia anterior le habían hecho sentir que, de algun modo, nunca había vivido hasta aquel momento de verdad. Nunca había llegado a experimentar una vida verdadera, alguna emoción digna de mención o de recuerdo. Solo recoradaba de niña las incontables peleas que se originaban y la innumerables emociones que le causaban, pensandose ella la culpable de todo. De noche era un infierno, un verdadero infierno... solo en los últimos tiempos un poco de tranquilidad.

En cualquier caso, que su vida había cambiado era una realidad palpable. De pronto se le había aparecido todo un mundo nuevo para ella, un mundo desconocido y oculto, del cual antes no había logrado presentir su verdadera proporcion, sino que solo había percibido una mínima parte. Se removió inquieta al pensar en Naraku y como se habían dejado atrapar tan facilmente. Bufff! Si a Sota le pasaba algo por su culpa, no se lo podria llegar a perdonar nunca... por siempre más viviria con la culpa.

Kagome intentó sacarse aquellos pensamientos obsesivos de su cabeza, mientras una voz la llamaba desde lejos...

.-Kagome... Kagome... -la llamaba su madre desesperada, intentando que su hija despertase, ignorando que ella ya estaba despierta hacía unos minutos. Kagome dió un salto de la cama, se puso una bata y salió al comedor. Su madre estaba muy nerviosa, y no paraba de andar de un lado para el otro fumando.

.-¿Que pasa mamá? -preguntó la chica-.

.-Hija... es Sota... ha empeorado mucho y tenemos que llevarlo al hospital ahora mismo ... ahora he llamado a Sasuke para que venga con su coche... ¡Dios mio, Kagome!... que voy a hacer si se muere! ... -dijo sollozando mientras cogía por los hombros a Kagome.

.-Tranquila mamá, no va a pasar... no va a pasar nada de ésto... todo va a estar bien pronto... -le dijo a su madre mientras la abrazabai e intentaba calmarla. Debían ser fuertes ahora -Seguro que en el hospital lo van a curar... debemos ser fuertes ahora.-

La mujer solo pudo asentir y confiar en las palabras de su hija. No se había dado cuenta de nada, y ella ya era toda una mujer. Había madurado mucho en todo aquel tiempo y ella ni tansolo lo había notado, preocupada por aspectos diversos de su trabajo y por la separación.

.-Mamá -continuó ella- ve a cambiarte... Yo.. me ocupare de Sota mientras tanto.

Kagome se dirigió hacia la habitación de Sota rapidamente. La energia maligna que había notado horas antes se palpaba ahora, y el ambiente estaba sobrecargado, tanto que parecía poder cortarse con un cuchillo. La peste característica de Naraku envolvía toda la habitación, enmedio de la respiración dificultosa de Sota, y de algun que otro quejido que dejaba ir de vez en cuando. Kagome se giró hacía la salida muy mareada... ¡es que nadie notaba aquel apestoso olor! Tanta concentración de malignidad, mezclado con aquel olor a fresas podridas le daba unas ganas tremendas que vomitar. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió un poco, aunque aquel olor no queria bandonar la habitación. Todo el cuerpo de Sota emanaba el maldito olor: era el sello, el maldito sello!. En mala hora fueron a entrar a la tienda...

La chica intentó sobreponerse y se quedó al lado de la cama, sentandose en una silla próxima. Sota lo notó y abrió un poco los ojos, divisando a su hermana.

.-Kag... -dijo estirando un poco la manita hacía ella - ...Kag... tengo... miedo... ..

Kagome le cogió la mano, que estaba extrañamente fria a pesar de las mantas que le cubrian. Intentando no llorar, veía como Sota respiraba con mucha dificultad.

.-Kag... -volvió a decir- no quiero estar solo... hay un demonio ...

.-Sota...tienes que ser fuerte... ya veras como pronto ese demonio se va a marchar... - el niño solo asintió – Ahora duerme un poco más...

Kagome se quedó allí por unos minutos hasta que su madre estuvo arreglada para ir al hospital. Sasuke esperaba impaciente en la puerta y Kagome vió como entraba en la casa y se llevaba a Sota envuelto en una manta junto con su madre. De momento, ella se quedaría en la casa esperando novedades.

&&&&&&&&&

.-Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing ... riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

.-Si... -contestó una voz soñolienta-.

.-Inuyasha?

.-Kagome... eres tu?

.-Puedes venir?

.-Si.. claro. Ha pasado algo?

.-Es... es Sota... él... él se muere, Inuyasha -dijo con lágrimas imposibles de contener-.

.-Espera... ahora mismo voy...

Inuyasha se vistió en un santiamen y cogió su bicicleta, que había quedado abandonada en el garage al comprarse la moto. Recorrió las calles semidesiertas de un domingo por la mañana. En poco menos de diez minutos llegaria.

&&&&&

Miroku también se había levantado temprano aquella mañana. La conversación de la noche anterior le había dejado insomne casi toda la noche y, aunque lo había negado delante de Sango, le ponia nervioso tener que vigilar y espiar a la tal Kikyo. Sango se levantó con él. Al parecer tampoco había podido dormir muy bien. La había oído girarse y volverse a girar por lo menos 10 veces en una hora. Al parecer la intranquilidad era la tónica de la mañana.

.-Cariño -dijo Sango que lo llamaba desde la cocina- Ven a tomar el café o se va a enfriar.

Miroku se acababa de dar una ducha, para despejar el sueño, aunque un café le iria muy bien. Sango se sentó frente a él con un té.

.-No tomas café hoy? -le preguntó viendo como ella hacía una mueca de asco-.

.-No, no me apetece nada hoy. Ademas, no tengo nada de sueño -sonrió, aunque mostraba unas grandes ojeras. -Y pues¿Ya has pensado como abordarás a Kikyo para saber donde vive Naraku?

.-Ahhh!... -dijo poniendose una mano en la cabeza e intentando no parecer desesperado- le he estado dando vueltas toda la noche, y lo único que se me ocurre es seguirla a ver si hay suerte.

Sango quedó pensativa. Sin duda ella también lo había meditado mucho... pero al cabo de unos segundos se levantó de golpe.

.-Claro! -exclamó-

.-¿Que?

.-Lo primero que debemos hacer es buscar en la red! A lo mejor encontramos alguna pista sobre ella. ¿Te acuerdas como hace casi un año intentamos localizar a Naraku a través de alguna transacción comercial o una multa de tráfico? Quizás con ella tengamos mas suerte...

Miroku sonrió al verla tan animada. Al fin y al cabo estaba estudiando criminalística en la universidad. Aún así, pronto se contaría el tercer aniversario de la muerte de su hermano, y era una época en la que ella siempre estaba triste. Quizás la idea de verse el crimen pagado la había animado más de la cuenta. Vió como Sango iba decidida para recuperar alguna hoja de apuntes que tenía almacenada en alguna de las carpetas del año pasado, en el armario del estudio, y después de cinco minutos o más de pasar hojas y más hojas encontró lo que buscaba.

.-Mira... -le dijo- "Recursos On-line de direcciones oficiales, acceso a bases de datos policiales, etc.". La mayoria de estas direcciones son desconocidas para el gran público, aunque bastante utilizadas para los periodistas de investigación.

Se sentaron los dos frente al ordenador y Sango empezó a teclear.

.-A ver... Kikyo Nishikado... Nada -dijo ella con un tono decepcionante- . No tiene antecedentes policiales... ni carnet de identidad...

.-Quizas es extrangera -sugirió Miroku-.

.-Investigaré por su dirección -dijo Sango mirando las listas de alumnado del Instituto Sengokku- Calle Hokkaido, número 23, piso tercero, puerta B...

Introdujo todos los datos al ordenador y esperaron. Al menos el propietario si estaba fichado, y salió enseguida...

.-Vaya... -exclamó- el piso pertenece a una compañía multinacional... a ver... la "Service Open Company" con sede social en la calle Mikkado 33 , del distrito industrial de Narumaki.

.-Bueno... podemos ir a ver a que se dedica la empresa... -sugirió al fin Miroku-.

.-Es mejor que tu vayas a ver donde está Kikyo y yo vaya a ver lo de esta empresa, porque sino quizás se nos escape. No sabemos las costubres de ella, y puede ser que cuando llegasemos ya se hubiese ido, y esto sería fatal para el hermano de Kagome.

Miroku asintió, y al cabo de quince minutos ambos salieron juntos del piso aunque en direcciones opuestas.

&&&&&

Kouga estaba arreglandose el pelo antes de salir. Aunque había ido a dormir relativamente pronto, unas ojeras se asomaban indiscretas por sus hoy pálidas mejillas. Que mala cara que hacía!. Aún así se disponía a salir para ver a su adorada Kagome...

.-Oh... Kagome... ¿Porque me haces esto? -se preguntó retoricamente, mientras besaba una fotografia que adornaba su escritorio.

Toda la noche se la había pasado soñando en el maldito accidente. Una y otra vez como su coche había golpeado la moto. La prueba de ello solo quedaba en su mente y en su vehiculo, que tenía unos leves rasguños en la parte lateral izquierda si lo mirabas de frente. El faro del mismo lado también había quedado tocado, con unas grietas sospechosas.

.-Hay que ver lo poco cuidadoso que eres aparcando -le había dicho su padre la noche anterior-.

Ahora podía estar seguro que la encontraria sola y nadie le interrumpiría. Esperaba, eso si, que Inuyasha solo tuviera leves contusiones, aunque esto le mantuviese lejos de Kagome por unos dias. No se rendiria facilmente ante un tipo tan molesto como Inuyasha.

Ante estos pensamientos sonrió satisfecho. Si nadie le daba animo, se lo daria él mismo, -pensaba habitualmente, hecho que le permitia desarrollarse más facilmente en la sociedad. Salió y cogió su coche llegando rápidamente a su destino. Llamó a la puerta, y una Kagome con los ojos ligeramente enrojecidos abrió.

.-Kouga? -dijo ella- Que quieres?

.-¿Puedo pasar?

.-Ah...mejor no.

.-Vamos... quiero hablar contigo de algo muy delicado, y es mejor que no estemos en la calle... -sugirió Kouga empujando con la mano la puerta y entrando sin permiso.

Sin embargo Kagome se quedó junto a la puerta. Estaba esperando a Inuyasha, que se tardaba demasiado. Le había dicho que en cinco minutos estaria allí, y ya casi habían pasado diez. Sin cerrar la puerta se giró hacía Kouga que la miraba expectante.

.-Y bien... ¿que querias?

.-Te vine a preguntar otra vez si querias ser mi novia... Yo voy muy en serio, Kagome... No pienses que seras una más de las otras...

.-Lo siento pero yo ya estoy saliendo con Inuyasha...

.-Pero él no te conviene, creeme... está liado con Kikyo, y eso lo sabe todo el mundo...¿O acaso tu lo ignorabas?

.-Ellos no estan saliendo, ni han salido nunca... Inuyasha me lo dijo...

.-Pero Kagome... él te está engañando...

Kagome suspiró resignada. Al parecer no lo convencería así como así.

.-Yo lo quiero... y hoy no tengo animos para discutir, así que... -le señaló la puerta-.

Kouga negó con la cabeza. Que rápido que la había engañado. Si solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes de que le gustaba, ella habría sido su novia y no la de su rival. Aún así lo intentó por una vez más...

.-Kagome... vamos Kag... tu sabes como te quiero... yo te quiero mucho más que él...

Kouga se acercó rapidamente a Kagome y la cogió fuertemente por la cintura antes de que esta pudiese reaccionar.

.-Para... Kouga sueltame... Kouga... sueltame -dijo Kagome empujando con fuerza con sus dos manos sobre su pecho para que se separase de ella. Aún así era demasiado fuerte y la mantenía muy apretada a él.

.-Vale... te voy a soltar si dices que vas a ser mi novia...

.-No...

.-Entonces... -dijo Kouga mientras se acercaba a Kagome para besarla. Sin embargo ella giró la cara de modo que en ningun caso alcanzara sus labios. Aún así alcanzó su cuello y lo besó con pasión, mientras a ella continuaba diciendo que parase.

.-Se puede saber que le estás haciendo a mi novia -preguntó Inuyasha entrando de golpe en la casa. Se acercó a Kouga y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendolo caer enmedio de la sala. Se levantó rapidamente mientras veía que Kagome había ido directa a abrazar a su rival. -Ni te atrevas a ponerle nunca más un solo dedo encima o te las veras conmigo.

.-Ja! -exclamó Kouga- esto está por ver. Ella será mia algun dia de estos... y entonces te vas a arrepentir de tus palabras...

.-Estaré esperando... -dijo haciendose a un lado para que saliera de la casa de una vez por todas-.

.-Por cierto... veo que ya te has recuperado del famoso accidente... Hasta otra...

Kouga cogió su coche, giró en la placeta que había un par de metros mas abajo, y volvió a pasar por delante de la casa, ahora ya con la puerta cerrada.

.-Maldición -exclamó- maldición, maldición, maldición!

&&&&

.-Si no hubieses venido, no se que hubiera pasado... -empezó Kagome, mientras una lágrima, que había luchado por no dejar salir momentos antes, se le escapaba rodando mejilla abajo sin ningun control.

.-Te ha hecho algo? -preguntó indeciso-.

.-No, no... solo me besó el cuello... Al parecer está obsesionado conmigo...

.-Si eso parece... aunque no me gusta. Las personas obsesivas pueden llegar a ser muy peligrosas...

&&&

El taxi que había tomado recorria las calles sin descanso. Sabia muy bien que a las afueras de la ciudad no había ni autobus ni metro, y el taxi era su única solución, dado que Miroku se había llevado el coche y el suyo estaba en reparaciones.

.-Señorita... -dijo el taxista- es aquí.

.-Espere un momento -dijo ella mientras se apeaba del taxi. Era una de las zonas industriales mas antiguas de toda la ciudad, y combinaba antiguas fábricas en ruinas yotras de bien conservadas, junto con algunas de alta tecnologia que se habían trasladado recientemente. -A ver... Mikkado 33...

Caminó un poco, pasando los números 25, 29, 31 y... el número 33 no existia... era un simple solar abandonado. Se acercó un poco más y solo vió un pequeño cubilete en medio del solar, con una puerta y una escalera tipo industrial. Deberían volver otro dia a ver, pero una extraña sensacion le decia que iban sobre una buena pista aquella vez.

&&&

.-Sota está muy grave -continuó ella mientras acababa el café de golpe. -Me gustaría que me acompañases y me dieses tu opinión...

Pasados quince minutos llegaron al hospital donde habían ingresado Sota, precisamente el mismo donde estuvo él la tarde anterior.

.-Mamá -dijo Kagome al llegar cerca de la habitación donde la había ingresado. Estaba muy pálida y fumaba todo el tiempo para poder pasar su nerviosismo. Sasuke estaba sentado en un banco próximo esperando.

.-Kagome ... -dijo abrazandola y casi sin expresión y con los ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar-.

.-Como está? -preguntó-

.-Muy mal, está muy mal... los medicos no saben que tiene. Aparentemente está sano, pero tiene fuertes arritmias intermites, está muy palido y casi inconsciente. Hace poco le han puesto el suero...

.-Puedo entrar a verlo?

.-Si claro...

Inuyasha la siguió y entró con ella. El aire de la habitación estaba muy enrarecido, y Kagome pensó que se iba a caer, aunque unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, y acabaron de entrar.

.-Sin duda alguna es Naraku. Este olor... es insoportable, y es su marca mas evidente porque ahora el sello ya forma parte de él.

Kagome asintió. Sota no paraba de balbucear palabras ininteligibles, se movia de repente y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

.-Vamonos -dijo ella al cabo de unos minutos- necesito respirar un poco de aire...

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron afuera del hospital. En su lado izquierdo había un jardin y se sentaron en el suelo, en la hierba.

.-Quiero hacerlo... -dijo Kagome de golpe-.

.-Estas segura?... Ya sabes que es irreversible.

.-Me da igual. Haré todo lo posible para salvarle... todo lo posible. Explicame como es...

.-Bueno, -dijo él sin quitarle el ojo de encima- se trata de hacer un ritual muy antiguo. Se debe hacer en el dia de luna llena, o en dos dias immediatamente antes o despues del dia clave. Tenemos suerte porque hoy va a ser el dia. El ritual consta de tres partes: puricación, camino y transfomación. Cada una de las tres partes tienen unas normas específicas y unas señales que debes seguir, porque sinó podrias morir en el intento. De todos modos, no debes sufrir, porque tendrás tres personas para apoyarte: Miroku, Kaede y yo, por supuesto. Debes pensar que las personas con los poderes innatos como nosotros son mejores para este tipo de ritos. Sango también lo podia hacer, aunque seria más peligroso.

.-Está bien... -dijo ella- Le diré a mi madre que hoy me quedaré a dormir en tu casa.

Inuyasha sonrió, la abrazó y la besó. Pronto dejaria de ser la inocente Kagome y pasaria a ser como él.

&&&

Miroku estaba apostado en un banco de la calle Hokkaido, donde tenía unas magnificas vistas de la puerta del edificio de Kikyo. Miró el reloj. Hacía ya más de tres horas que estaba esperando, pero ningun movimiento había ocurrido. Solo esperaba reconocerla. Aunque Inuyasha se la había descrito muy bien, podía ser muy subjetivo a veces.

La puerta al fin se abrió y una figura delgada la flanqueó. Levantó la vista disimuladamente para verla pasar justamente por delante de donde se encontraba. Era muy alta y esbelta, aunque también muy pálida, rayando el aspecto de un cadaver. Su ojos oscuros le dirigiron una breve mirada, aunque por mas que se esforzó en leerle el pensamiento, no pudo. ¿Acaso tenía la mente en blanco? Aquello nunca le había pasado con nadie, a excepción de Naraku. Se levantó tranquilamente y subió a su coche, que tenía aparcado allí mismo, mientras observaba como ella cogia un taxi. Lo seguía a cierta distancia, pasando por las calles, hasta la zona residencial de la parte alta de la ciudad. No se sorprendió nada, aunque hacía tiempo habían estado buscando por allí y no encontraron ninguna pista significativa. En aquel barrio vivian las familias más acaudaladas, y las casas eran enormes. El taxi paró en una mansión que se alzaba majestuosa en el cielo, aunque de un modo u otro le dió un mal presentimiento. Miroku aparcó el coche unas casas más abajo y se acercó un poco más a pié.

.-Miroku -dijo alguien desde atras, cerca del coche-.

Miroku se giró y quedó como paralizado. Era un niña vestida con una túnica blanca.

.-Kanna -musitó, mientras ella levantaba su espejo y él iba notando cada vez más como se iba quedando sun fuerzas, y no podía hacer ni un movimiento. ¿Todo había sido una trampa? había dejado que la siguiese... entonces si que era una buena pista. Naraku estaba dentro de aquella mansión, aunque aún no había podido avisar a nadie. Intentaba concentrarse para comunicarse telepaticamente con alguno de ellos, pero sus esfuerzos eran inútiles.

.-Vaya... -dijo una voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Ya casi no podia ni mantenerse en pie. -El último del clan de los Houshi's. Se bienvenido a mi humilde morada -hizo una seña a unos esbirros que lo flanqueaban.

.-Se ve bien últimamente -le dijo intentando leer algun pensamiento con sus últimas fuerzas -aunque su habilidad aún no consigue sacarle esas ojeras tan feas que tiene. Será por causa de la edad...

.-¿Que estas intentando? -contestó menospreciandole- crees que no se lo que intentas?... pero no te va a servir de mucho. Los que leen la mente son muy débiles ante los que controlan los poderes del espejo, como Kanna. Solo tienes que recordar a tus "pobres padres" -terminó con un aire de insulto- Sabes? Aún recuerdo después de tanto tiempo el buen sabor de boca que me dejaron.

**FIN DEL CAPÍTULO**

* * *

Siento por la tardanza una vez más y gracias a todas por su apoyo... hay uno en especial que me emocionó mucho. Dejad rewiews y prometo actualizar en pocos dias. 

DEWS

Pd. Si quereis podeis leer mis otros dos fics Unidos en la Resistencia y El odio es un sentimiento muy interesante.


	11. La esencia de tu interior

**

* * *

Capítulo 11: La esencia de tu interior.**

_.-Bueno, -dijo él sin quitarle el ojo de encima- se trata de hacer un ritual muy antiguo. Se debe hacer en el dia de luna llena, o en dos dias immediatamente antes o despues del dia clave. Tenemos suerte porque hoy va a ser el dia. El ritual consta de tres partes: puricación, camino y transfomación. Cada una de las tres partes tienen unas normas específicas y unas señales que debes seguir, porque sinó podrias morir en el intento. De todos modos, no debes sufrir, porque tendrás tres personas para apoyarte: Miroku, Kaede y yo, por supuesto. Debes pensar que las personas con los poderes innatos como nosotros son mejores para este tipo de ritos. Sango también lo podia hacer, aunque seria más peligroso. _

.-Kagome...

Ella se encontraba sentada encima la cama de su casa, pensando en lo que haría aquella noche. Aunque estaba del todo convencida que era su deber, no podía dejar de preocuparse y tener miedo. No había podido comer nada durante todo el dia, aunque tampoco tenía hambre. Aquel olor había logrado penetrar en su ropa y en su piel y lo olia por todos lados.

.-Kagome, date prisa... -insistió Inuyasha desde el comedor. Ella hacía casi media hora que permanecia en la misma posición.

Se levantó despacio y cogió una bolsa de mano con un poco de ropa que habia puesto para la noche y la mañana siguiente. Salió por fin de la habitación y mirando a Inuyasha le hizo una señal con la cabeza que el contestó con una media sonrisa cómplice. Estaba preparada para todo...

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora aparcaron la bici frente la casa de Kaede y entraron por el frondoso jardin que el primer dia espantó un poco a Kagome. Ahora las formas que temió en la oscuridad se habian transformado y le parecian hasta amistosas, formas que de un modo u otro le invitaban a entrar. Kaede abrió la puerta sin siquiera llamar.

.-Kagome, que alegría volver a verte...

.-Igualmente señora Kaede...

Sango esperaba en el comedor impaciente. No había podido ponerse en contacto con Miroku; no lo habia visto desde que había ido donde Kikyo. Lo llamó diversas veces cuando Inuyasha le dió la notícia y nocontestó. Además, un mal presentimiento la embargaba desde hacia horas... que le habria ocurrido?

.-Sango... -dijo Inuyasha al entrar y echando un vistazo por toda la habitación añadió: -Y Miroku?

.-No... no puedo localizarle desde esta mañana.

.-Que?

.-Ha ido a ver donde vivia Kikyo como quedamos, y aún no ha vuelto ni ha dicho nada... Me parece que le ha pasado algo...

Todos quedaron en silencio. Las expectativas canviaban de manera sustancial. Kagome cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras apretaba la mano de Inuyasha. ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Segun le habian explicado tenian que ser tres las personas para poder llevar a cabo el ritual, y si Sango suplia el lugar de Miroku, entonces era más peligroso. Pero también estaba convencida que era hoy o nunca, la vida de su hermano dependia de aquel paso que iba a dar y no podia permitirse el lujo de andar con temores justo ahora. Quizas fuera más peligroso, pero estaba seguro que al final lo lograria.

.-Me parece que te ha tocado -dijo Kagome abriendo los ojos y mirando a Sango, con una media sonrisa en los labios-.

.-Pues no podemos perder el tiempo -añadió Kaede-.

.-Estas segura? -preguntó Inuyasha. -Ahora todo cambia...

.-Ya lo se, y se los riegos que puede haber... puedo no despertar jamás, aunque si todo sale bien podria salvar la vida de mi hermano...

Kagome se separó de Inuyasha y se fue junto con Kaede y Sango arriba. Inuyasha tomó asiento mientras esperaba su turno.

* * *

Las tres mujeres avanzaron por los oscuros pasillos, una tras otra en silencio. Kagome estaba muy nerviosa, pero avanzaba con paso firme hasta la sala donde se llevaria a cabo el ritual. Kaede abrió una de las puertas, que mostraba una sala llena de velas, con una bañera que humeaba en medio de todo.

.-No tengas miedo -le dijo franqueandole el paso. -La primera parte es fácil, e incluso agradable. Vamos a liberarte de todo lo que podamos del mundo.

Kagome se desnudó y se bañó a la luz de las velas. Bajo aquella luz tenue, el baño tomaba aspectos e ilusiones de otros lugares alejados de allí. Un brasero daba al espacio mucho vapor, y parecia que las paredes iban y venian, como llevadas por una magia estraña, pero a la vez amiga. Un suave calor la envolvia y parecia como si pudiera ver un mundo a su alrededor. Ahora le parecia ver la superficie inmaculada de un lago, rodeado de árboles que tenian las hojas de color rojizo; luego le pareció ver una frondosa selva y una costa, llena de luces de las hogueras místicas que los hombres habian encendido. De pronto la visión cambiaba y podia contemplar el movimiento de la ciudad, los coches, las luces, la gente apresurada por la calle...

Las velas se consumian ya y humeaban. Sango la ayudó a salir del baño, y después cogió una botella misteriosa con un líquido verdoso, echandole unas gotas en la cabeza.

.-Has sentido el mundo a tu alrededor? -preguntó Sango -¿Ha venido y se ha ido?

.-Todo cambiaba constantemente -dijo Kagome mientras notaba quese tranquilizaba. Ahora estaba sola con Sango.

.-Esta noche, esta habitación es un cruze de líneas del espacio y del tiempo -dijo Sango- . Se cruzan en todos nosotros constantemente, pero sólo la gente como nosotros puede percibirlas y cazar en ellas... extraños animales, a veces. No podias haber escogido una noche mejor... luna llena... Yo soy la iniciadora, Inuyasha el portero y Kaede te ayudará en el paso final.

Sango le puso unas cadenas de plata en el cuello, y luego pasó por encima del húmedo cabello una túnica blanca semitransparente, de modo que se veian las cadenas debajo. Kagome miró al suelo y pensó que estaba sobre la arena, aunque logró divisar unas letras entre sus pies: BAÑO. Su voluntad se hallaba rendida, y el aroma que desprendia el brasero, el vapor y las visiones que habia tenido, la hacieron sentir un poco mareada. Sango trajo una copa que al principio le pareció hecha de cristal oscuro. Estaba vacia pero Sango la llenó de un líquido extraño.

.-¿Que es? -preguntó Kagome. Aquel líquido olia a varias cosas conocidas a la vez, aunque no llegaba a discernir de que se trataba.

.-Es vino calentado con especies. Al calentarse se consume el alcohol. Creeme que no te vas a marear.

Puso la copa sobre una pequeña mesa que habia al lado de ellas.

.-Dame la mano -dijo entonces Sango.

Kagome la obedeció y luego quiso retirar la mano, pero Sango, muy eficiente, le pinchó la punta del dedo con un alfiler de plata y lo sostuvo sobre la copa hasta que una oscura gota de sangre se perdió en el vino.

.-Au! -dijo Kagome protestando - Me lo podrias haber dicho!

.-Creo que es mejor no saberlo -dijo Sango mirando como Kagome se chupaba el dedo. - ¿Crees que la Bella Durmiente tuvo tiempo de chuparse el dedo después de pincharse¿Puedes imaginarte los sueños que tuvo por ello? Quizás era la primera vez que provaba el sabor de su propia sangre... Kagome, tienes que viajar a tu interior, pero no te preocupes. Esto es solo un poco de naturaleza mágica: polvo de canela, limon, clavo, la sangre de la uva, el zumo de una chica... te iniciarán en el viaje. Bébelo lentamente y hazte unade nosotros.

Kagome bebió el vino. Pensó que su gota de sangre estaba buscando su lugar en su cuerpo y que ella debía seguirla. Entonces, como si alguien le hubiera palmeado detrás de su cabeza, notó una ligera conmoción en la cabeza y como un viento apartaba pensamientos y sentimientos, y ella se movía entre ellos...

.-Estas segura que es solo vino calentado con especias y una gota de sangre? -preguntó-

.-¿Te ha afectado? -preguntó sonriendo- Entonces es que estas a medio camino. No es tanto el vino como algo que hay dentro de ti, algo que reconoce las señales que estamos haciendo desde aquí y que responde a ellas.

Si. Sango sabía muy bien las sensaciones que provocaba aquel brebaje. Ella también lo habia tomado tiempo atrás, aunque todos experimentaban de un modo diferente y personal.

.-No es que te vaya a ser fácil -continuó Sango. -La gente como nosotros existía antes que la más simple de las sociedades, en los tiempos que la humanidad dormia bajo la luna: ésta penetraba en sus pensamientos dormidos y transformaba sus sueños.

Sango le mostró un espejo y Kagome se miró atentamente.

.-Miraté -le dijo Sango- Ya casi podrias ser una de nosotros.

Kagome se miró en los profundos reflejos del espejo, lugar donde las sombras le mostraban todo aquello que nunca habia visto. Se vió delicada; sus muñecas y tobillos tan esbeltos como los de un pájaro que pudiera echar a volar; su pelo formando un halo oscuro y reluciente; sus ojos como dos agujeros ardientes en una cara suave y aceitunada.

Cruzando el espacio de la ciudad, retrocedió en el tiempo hasta la mañana en un deseo de ver a Souta. Nadaba en un bucle espacio – tiempo brumoso, conectado al cuerpo del hospital con cables y tubos. Podía ver el avance de la posesión de Naraku, extendiendose por el como una plaga, un virus. Podia ver como seria devorado totalmente por la negrura, y apretó los dientes al pensar que era Naraku, aquel maldito, el que estaba provocando aquello.

.-¡No! -le avisó Sango, realizando un movimiento que rompió la conexión. -Si Naraku escogiera este momento para visitar a tu hermano, podria percatarse de tu presencia y de tus intenciones. Tienes que empezar ya. Tu viaje es hacia el interior, pero parecerá que es hacia fuera. Tienes que guardar esto -dijo mostrandole unas piedras con inscripciones de símbolos extraños.- Nosotros lo llamamos monedas.

Kagome las cogió y las observó intrigada.

.-No debes perderlas -le dijo Sango, mientras condujo a Kagome hacia la puerta.

.-Esta Inuyasha ahí fuera? -preguntó cuando en el pasillo solo observó la oscuridad.

.-Claro que si. Él es el portero -Y Kagome sintió más que vió su particular sonrisa-. Pero no está afuera. Está en el interior de tu cabeza. ¿No sientes como se mueve¿No lo sientes esperandote? Debes ser valiente y no echarte atrás.

.-Y ¿que pasará si no puedo hacerlo?.. ¿Y si no sale bien? -preguntó Kagome.

.-Nunca debes preguntar eso!

.-No tengo miedo... solo curiosidad -insistió Kagome.

.-Bien -dijo Sango- Una vez cruces la puerta que Inuyasha te mostrará, debes lograrlo. Es tu vida la que está en juego.

.-Está bien -contestó Kagome. -No quiero volverme atrás. Tiene que salir bien y nada más.

.-Kaede está segura que lo conseguirás.

.-¿Dolerá? -preguntó finalmente. -Quiero saberlo...

.-Parecerá que duele -dijo recordando su propia experiencia- Haz todo lo que se te ordene. No puedo decirte mucho más, porque una transmutación nunca es idéntica a la otra... cada persona experimenta la suya.

.-Está muy oscuro -dijo Kagome dando un paso indeciso hacia adelante. -¿Donde estamos? No me acuerdo si hay escaleras...

.-¿Sango?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Extendió la mano hacia atrás buscando la puerta, pero la puerta no estaba. No percibia nada delante ni detrás de ella, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta que estaba sola en la oscuridad, en una oscuridad tan intensa que no veía absolutamente nada. Si hubiera sido una momia egipcia despertando de un largo sueño envuelta de vendajes, dentro de un triple ataúd, y bajo toneladas de piedra, no habría estado más ciega ni veria una oscuridad más profunda que la que ahora estaba viendo.

Se quedó allí quieta durante un tiempo, aunque no podria determinar si estaba sola o acompañada. Pero otras veces, la oscuridad bullía con los espíritus de la gente y los acontecimientos, aún sin perder nada de su naturaleza. Le pareció oler a flores y luego algo picante. Parecía como si alguien le estaba respirando cerca de su oreja y no pudo evitar recordar lo que habia pasado entre ellos dos las últimas horas. Un dedo suave le tocó los labios, e inmediatamente saboreó un pastel de cumpleaños de chocolate que le habia hecho su madre al cumplir los nueve años. Una mano fantasmal, quizás la de Inuyasha, le tocó el pecho tan suavemente como los rayos del sol. Pensó que él se habría convertido dentro de su cabeza en un amante demoníaco que, quizá, le dictaria su propia posesión para que ella la recordara, aunque nunca hubiera sucedido, pero las sensaciones fueron pasando como sueños.

Ella era Kagome Higurashi, preparando para afrontar a Naraku, que habia escogido a su hermano para alimentarse.

Kagome no supo si se quedó allí minutos, horas o dias, porque en medio de la oscurida, el tiempo llega a encogerse y estirarse a su voluntad. De pronto, vió como enfrente suyo se abría una rendija de luz, una luz azulada, aunque no muy fuerte, que la invitaba a caminar en aquella dirección. Aún así, ella no se movió. Permanecia absorta en las imágenes que aún poblaban de nubes su cabeza. "Debes hacer lo que se te ordene" Le dijo la voz de Sango, y ella empezó a caminar hacia algo que parecia una puerta, aunque estaba un poco alejada. La traspasó para pasar a un vago medio mundo donde todo lo que veía se balanceaba, como observando algo a través de lágrimas. Continuaba caminando y poco a poco el balanceo se fue calmando para reconocer donde estaba: bajo un oscuro y amenazante cielo de nubes pesadas y bajas. Estaba en el camino hacia la escuela. Otros alumnos la rodeaban, pero no pudo reconocer a ninguno. Podia divisar la verja de la escuela, y escuchó como la primera llamada habia pasado. Volvería a llegar tarde... y echó a correr. El grupo de chicos y chicas que habia visto antes la adelantó, adentrandose en el Instituto. Inuyasha se hallaba apoyado en la puerta, haciendo su habitual tarea de prefecto, aunque vestido esta vez con la ropa habitual que llevaba fuera de la escuela, que lo hacian parecer muy atractivo, por cierto. Estaba como distraido, silvando, hasta que se giró hacia ella.

.-Ha pasado ya la primera llamada, Kagome -dijo él- Y no llevas tu uniforme...

.-Tu tampoco -le recordó ella-.

.-Tienes razón -dijo él entonces- ¿Tienes dinero? Personalmente no te cobraria, pero ya sabes... es el juego. Tu te inventas el camino... nosotros ponemos algunos de nuestros símbolos.

Kagome le mostró las dos monedas/piedras que le habia entregado momentos antes Sango le habia dado. Inuyasha escogió una de las dos y a cambio le entregó una espada.

.-Contra que tengo que usarla? -preguntó Kagome inquieta, mientras se la ajustaba a la cintura.

.-Contra cualquier cosa que no te deje pasar -dijo Inuyasha-. Yo te pondré en el camino correcto, y no debes dejarlo ni mirar atrás.

.-...

.-Y dame un beso -añadió él-.

.-¿Tengo que hacerlo? -le preguntó ella con voz distinta a la que hubiera usado en el mundo real.

.-Bueno, no puedo mentir -dijo Inuyasha-. Me lo he inventado. Pensé que seria bonito...

Detrás de ellos, las nubes negras y ahora rojizas se acumulaban y parecia que el cielo se estrechaba a su entorno. Los relampagos no cesaban de iluminar el cielo. Kagome miró a su alrededor con intranquilidad y preguntó: .-¿Donde estamos? Entonces el suelo se estremeció bajo sus pies de modo que la seguridad de antes fue sustituida por una inseguridad, y parecia que el suelo se iba a hundir bajo sus pies.

.-Nunca preguntes! -exclamó Inuyasha cogiendola por los brazos muy fuerte. .-En este país solo sirve el instinto. No soporta la presión de la duda. Si te haces preguntas te matarás, y a mi también, porque estoy encerrado contigo aquí dentro.

.-Te besaré porque yo quiero -dijo Kagome retomado la petición anterior-. No porque lo quieras tú -recalcó.

.-Acepto

Kagome se abrazó pronto a Inuyasha en un beso no menos que apasionado, mientras él enlazaba su cintura de manera vehemente. Resonó entonces un trueno en aquel cielo nublado que los rodeaba. Inuyasha miró hacia arriba y sonrió.

.-Me gustan mucho tus efectos especiales -dijo, mientras se separaba de ella y le mostraba una verja con un camino de pavimento rojo desigual. -Sigue el camino, no dejes de avanzar y, sobretodo, no mires atrás. Si el camino se divide busca una señal.

.-Hasta luego -se despidió ella con la mano echandose a andar.

Estaba en una especie de bosque, un bosque traia toda la diversidad de su mundo. El bosque mostraba todo su mundo infantil, todos los sueños desesperados que vivia luego de que su madre le explicara cuentos; la ciudad, sus tiendas, la tienda de Naraku con su olor podrido; el instituto y su amiga Eri; Kouga y su extraña obsesión por ella; Inuyasha... ; las excavadoras permanecian a su alrededor impasibles; su madre le decía que tuviera cuidado y que no debía ir, pero ella continuaba avanzando sin temor. En una ocasión el camino se dividió, pero su propia gota de sangre marcaba el camino correcto y ella lo siguió finalmente. A su paso, los árboles la llamaban, algunos con voces seductoras, otros con voces de dolor. Ella misma empezó a notar dolor en la espalda y en el pecho. Las zarzas invadían el camino, pero ella se abrió paso arañándose las manos y las piernas. El camino empezaba ahora a estrecharse cada vez mas mientras el agua corría por entre sus pies en pequeños regueros. Vio que entre las grietas asomaba el musgo y que el suelo empezaba a ser bastante resbaladizo. Las zarzas se espesaron y Kagome tuvo que sacar la espada y abrirse camino cortándolas. La espada cortaba fácilmente los tallos y la zarza retrocedió rápidamente, debatiéndose de angustia y chillando con una voz que Kagome reconoció enseguida: la suya propia. Observó sus pies y vio como el agua se había tornado de color rojizo, casi llegaba a sus rodillas y la corriente medio la arrastraba. Parecía sangre. Sintió como aquel golpe hubiera sido sobre su propia cabeza, sintió una sacudida de dolor y unas náuseas irresistibles. Pero ella sabia que debía avanzar, y siguió cortando y avanzando a pesar del efecto que le producía y del aumento de la presión del corriente. La única forma que tenía de seguir el camino era buscando las piedras con los pies ciegos, temblando de frio dentro de aquella corriente que ahora ya le llegaba hasta la cintura. Las malditas zarzas se cerraban más sobre ella y le gritaban. Era desesperante.

.-¿Cuanto más tendré que caminar? -se preguntó entonces-.

Y volvió la cabeza mirando hacia atrás. Al hacerlo, una voz resonó de nuevo en su cabeza "¡Nunca mires hacia atrás! A su espalda el camino se dividía infinitas veces. Vio a su madre y su padre en una iglesia, y su nacimiento; vio Inuyasha vagando por la ciudad en busca de su verdadera casa; vio a Sango llorando por su hermano; vio a Naraku detrás del mostrador de la tienda esperando la entrada de algún niño confiado; vio su primer día de instituto y la primera vez que vio a Inuyasha... Se vio a ella misma mirándose en un espejo, vio todas las posibilidades, las suyas y las de otras personas que la habían llevado hasta aquel punto. Al mismo tiempo, experimentó otra sacudida y una gran parte del bosque desapareció. Empezaba a visualizar el baño. Kagome se sumergió entonces en el agua. Al principio era como estar en la niebla y respiraba con facilidad.

.-Me ahogo -se dijo a si misma, forzándose a volver a su entorno, llenando sus pulmones de agua helada. Tosió y quiso expulsar el agua, pero sus pulmones hacían lo contrario. Alargó la mano y rompió una superficie, mientras una mano fría la cogió antes que su cabeza saliera a la superficie. Inuyasha la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Estaba blanco como una hoja de papel y empapado de pies a cabeza al igual que ella.

.-Creí que no te salvabas de ahí abajo -le dijo ahora con su sonrisa habitual y el destello dorado de sus ojos- , pero del desastre has pasado al triunfo. Mira! -indicándole un claro de luz donde se encontraban sentadas Kaede y Sango – has cogido un atajo. Dame la espada.

.-No volveré a mirar hacia atrás -prometió Kagome-.

.-Ahora ya no importa -dijo él-. Ya te has adentrado demasiado. Sólo te queda una salida.

Kagome se acercó a las dos mujeres que se hallaban sentadas en una roca.

.-Mira a tu alrededor -le dijo entonces Kaede-.

Estaban en lo alto de una cadena de colinas sin vegetación alguna, solamente tierra y piedras rojas y marrones. Se oia el agua fluyendo y saltando a los pies de una colina. Más abajo una planicie ondeaba con irregularidad. El bosque que había visto anteriormente ahora estaba seco, y más al fondo estaba el estuario y la larga línea que indicaba el mar. Kagome comprendió.

.-Yo ya he estado aquí alguna vez, verdad?. Yo estaba aquí antes de empezar a recordar... ¿Llevamos todos nosotros esto dentro?

.-En parte es la memoria del espacio en que nos movemos ahora -dijo Kaede- . Y también es parte de la memoria de todas las cosas vivientes. Pero los bosques son todos tuyos. No necesitas que te diga lo que debes hacer. Pero solo tu puedes hacerlo.

Tocó el agua con la mano y ésta pareció hecha de agua. Entonces el agua empezó a salirse del lago en dos direcciones, haciendo una doble espiral y Kagome notó como su cabeza cambiaba sin dolor... notó el cambio en cada parte de su cuerpo.

.-Ahora tienes que encontrar el camino de regreso -dijo Kaede-. Tienes que pagar para pasar junto a mí. Dame la moneda.

Kagome dudó.

.-¿La tienes?

.-Creo que sí -dijo Kagome y abrió el puño izquierdo. Allí estaba la moneda de piedra, apretada tan desesperadamente que la piel de la palma de la mano estaba hinchada y amoratada. Cogió la moneda con la otra mano y se la entregó a Kaede.

.-Ahora tienes que seguir el agua hasta su fuente para poder regresar.

.-No puedo caminar más -dijo ella- No puedo más.

Kagome se miró atentamente y vio que tenía todo el cuerpo lleno de magulladuras. Pero debía continuar. Inuyasha le brindó entonces una de sus sonrisas que tanto le gustaban y volvió a sentirse con fuerzas. Casi no podía caminar, pero siguió las indicaciones de Kaede y siguió hacia donde la corriente de agua la conducía. El camino de ahora era mucho más fácil, pero el dolor de su cuerpo hacia que se le hiciera largo y dificultoso. Pero pronto las rocas empezaron a rodearla y se tenia que ir deslizando entre ellas. Durante unos momentos le pareció que escalaba un húmedo sendero que ascendia en espiral, pero un rápido cambio de perspectiva le hizo ver que en realidad estaba bajando. En un momento todo se volvió desesperante: aunque el camino se veía claramente, no sabía si podría llegar a pasar entre las rocas.

.-Aunque la cabeza pasara, no serviria de nada si los hombros no lo hacen -susurró-.

De pronto se le ocurrió que nacia de nuevo y, al formarse ese pensamiento, la espiral pareció tomar vida e hizo una explosión en la que temblaron todos los cimientos del lugar. Kagome salió despedida a gran velocidad y quedó cegada por una intensa luz.

Por fin abrió los ojos y vio su propia mano extendida, no sobre arena, sinó sobre ropa. Le pareció un lugar conocido cuando pudo empezar a ver algo a través de la espesa niebla. El brasero y las paredes del baño… y luego vio a Sango.

.-Oh…. –dijo Kagome tocándose la cabeza.

.-Estas bien Kagome? –preguntó la anciana Kaede, la cual estaba a su derecha.

Ella solo afirmó con la cabeza. Al parecer no se había movido de aquel baño. El viaje a su interior había sido completado, pero no notaba por ahora nada de diferente. Ella se notaba la misma. Miró a su alrededor y vio como Inuyasha la observaba desde la penumbra de la habitación. Se incorporó y notó que le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si realmente hubiera pasado por la experiencia que había vivido en el sueño. El vestido blanco estaba en su mayor parte manchado de sangre.

.-¿Ves? -le dijo Inuyasha. -También ha habido una parte real. Esta experiencia hace subir la presión, como cuando buceas muy profundo, y por eso te ha sangrado la nariz.

.-¿Ha ido bien? -preguntó Kagome entonces, que se hallaba no muy convencida del resultado.

* * *

Cerca de allí, en un lugar indeterminado de la ciudad... 

.- oh... -dijo Kanna -¿Que pasa? Los cimientos del plano energetico en el que se estaba moviendo desde hacia unas horas se habian sacudido violentamente. -Señor Naraku... el espejo... se ha hecho una grieta en el espejo...

Fin del capítulo

* * *

Bueno.. esto es todo por hoy. La verdad es que estaba un poco desanimada de escribir, pero quizas ahora vuelva a hacerlo con mas regularidad. Espero que os haya gustado a tods y si teneis algo que decir podeis dejar algun rewiew. Queria también dar las gracias a Silvana por su apoyo. 

Agur!


	12. Empezar de nuevo

**Capítulo 12: empezar de nuevo**

.-Que ocurre Kanna? -preguntó Naraku incomodado. No soportaba que lo molestasen cuando estaba ocupado tomando su dosis energetica habitual

.-El espejo... -dijo ella impasible -se ha agrietado. He notado una extraña energia que nunca habia notado -continuó-.

.-Da igual -dijo él cortándola en seco. -Continua con lo que estas haciendo -le dijo echando un vistazo hacia donde estaba Miroku. Ahora tengo unos asuntos que tratar y luego, cuando regrese, espero que ya hayas terminado con lo que estas haciendo... así que date prisa!

.-Si señor Naraku -dijo Kanna en un soplo de voz.

Naraku se fué dejando a Kanna con Miroku. Kikyo hacía ya unas horas que se había ido hacia su residencia. Él salió y cogió uno de sus coches. Le encantaba aquel tiempo tan independiente, donde podía tener su vehiculo privado sin chofer. Se dirigió hacia el centro de la ciudad. Con el paso de los siglos, cada vez debia tener más cerca a su víctima para que la absorción surtiera efecto.

.-Un par de veces más y estará acabado -murmuró Naraku mientras conducia tranquilamente hacia su destino.

* * *

Miroku estaba echado boca abajo en el suelo semi-inconsciente, cuando oyó la conversación entre Naraku y Kanna. ¿Que le estaban haciendo? No entendia, no podia. Le costaba un tremendo esfuerzo hacer cualquir mínimo movimiento, y hasta respirar se le hacía cada vez más dificultoso. Se encontraba inútil tendido allá en el suelo, sin poder hacer nada, ni ponerse en contacto con sus amigos. No tenía noción del tiempo ni del espacio. Aún así desde hacía unos minutos se encontraba un poco mejor, pero no entendia el motivo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad y vió como Kanna contemplaba ensimismada su espejo, sin prestarle la mas mínima atención. 

.-Kanna... ven aquí -le dijo Mirokucon su pensamiento. -Ven...

Ella levantó la vista hacia él. Parecia que lo habia escuchado y lo volvió a intentar por unas cuantas veces más.

.-Ven, Kanna... Ven...

Kanna oyó como la llamaban. Alzó la vista y solo vió unos ojos enormes que la contemplaban. Se quedó como ensimismada viéndolos. No oía a nadie más... solo veía aquellos ojos que la reclamaban de algun modo. Olvidó donde estaba y quien era ahora... solo aquellos ojos que le recordaban tanto los de su padre, muerto hacía años, tal vez siglos. Se acercó lentamente, aún llevando el espejo con ella, medio hipnotizada.

Cuando llegó a unos pocos centímetros de Miroku, éste hizo un sobreesfuerzo y con un movimiento rápido cogió a Kanna por uno de sus pies y tiró hacia si, haciendo caer ala niñaestrepitosamente en el suelo. Se golpeó la cabeza y quedó semi-inconsciente, murmurando alguna palabra que él no entendió.

Miroku estiró el brazo. Cada vez se encontraba mejor, y parecia que ahora sus piernas le responderian bien sin demasiadas dificultades. Tenia que llegar al maldito espejo. Se arrastró un poco hacia él y lo observó. Sin Kanna consciente, el espejo era como un espejo normal, pero cuando Kanna despertase, volveria a retenerlo como antes, robandole su energia y quizás, tarde o temprano, su alma.

Cogió el espejo con las dos manos, mientras se incorporaba pesadamente, y lo golpeó fuertemente contra el suelo, provocando unas grietas más, pero sin llegar a romperlo del todo. Cuando lo hizo oyó unos quejidos que salian de él, y paró de golpearlo contra el suelo. De dentro del espejo provenia una luz extraña que hacia que toda la sala quedase iluminada con una luz azulada, a veces lilosa y anaranjada, y unos gritos que harian estremecer al más valeroso hombre de la tierra. Los sufrimientos que se hallaban encerrados allí eran inmensos, y un dejavú lo invadió de pronto. Ya lo habia visto, lo habia oído, lo habia experimentado... mientras habia estado inconsciente en el frio suelo.

* * *

Flash Back 

_Entraron a Miroku a una de las salas principles de la casa y lo dejaron tendido en el suelo, mientras Kanna quedaba a unos cuantos metros de él. Pronto se le empañaron los ojos, y no podia ver más que unas cuantas sombras más iluminadas moverse por la oscuridad. Una soledad le invadió de repente. Se sintió transportado a otro mundo, mucho antes de haber nacido. Flotaba entre una especie de inframundo oscuro, sin nadie. Miraba a un lado y a otro y veía algunas figuras conocidas pero que no se daban cuenta que estaba allí, nadie se daba cuenta. Intentó gritar, pero ningun sonido salia de su boca. No existia. Estaba desapareciendo. La desesperanza le invadió. _

_De pronto, una figura surgió de entre la nada. Lo observó atentamente pero no lo reconoció. _

_.-Soy tu padre -le dijo entonces aquel ser. No me reconoces?_

_Miroku no lo reconocia y negó con la cabeza. _

_.-Tu no eres mi padre... él murió -dijo con un deje de tristeza. Aún le dolia todo aquello. _

_.-Claro que lo soy. Yo estoy muerto, y tu también. _

_.-No estoy muerto -dijo Miroku tranquilamente, porque para él era obviedad. _

_.-No te resistas, hijo... a todo el mundo le tiene que llegar su hora... Mirate las manos -le sugirió con una media sonrisa. _

_Miroku se observó las manos pero no las vió. Estaban transparentes..._

_.-Lo ves? -dijo él- pronto estaras todo transparente._

_.-No... no puede ser cierto -dijo él con vehemencia. Y lo volvió a mirar desfiante -Tu no eres mi padre!_

_De pronto pareció que todo el suelo se movia y volvió a quedar en una semi- oscuridad. Solo la figura quedó intacta, ténuemente iluminada, y se acercó a ella. Se restregó los ojos. No era más que una roca. ¿Es que acaso querian volverle loco?. Tenia que salir de allí lo más pronto posible, si es que aquel sitio existia de verdad. _

_Empezó a correr en dirección desconocida, pero al cabo de unos momentosvolvió a estar frente la misma roca. Cuando ya habia pasado tres veces por delante de ella, se empezó a dar por vencido. Ahora empezaba a oír claramente como un coro de voces a su alrededor. Se tapó los oídos, pero el ruido no cesaba y cada vez se hacia más fuerte. Se encontraba débil, muy débil. A éste paso no encontraria nunca una salida, si esta existia claro. _

_No sabia cuanto tiempo pasó así de éste modo. Los ojos se le cerraban a pesar del esfuerzo que hacia para no quedarse dormido. Pero de pronto una especie de luz cegadora remoció cielo y tierra, y notó como si inciase una especie de caida libre. Cerró los ojos fuertemente. Casi no podia respirar y cuando intentó abrir los ojos otra vez, sus párpados no respondieron facilmente. No podia moverse ni un centímetro. Notó que se encontraba estirado boca abajo sobre una superfície fria y lisa, quizás el suelo._

_Por fin habia regresado. _

Fin del Flash back

* * *

.-Tengo que salir de aquí -se dijo mientras volvia a golpear el espejo contra el suelo una y otra vez. Cada vez que lo hacia, sus fuerzas volvian otra vez a su cuerpo. 

Se levantó pesadamente dejando el espejo, que aún estaba medio entero por su increïble resistencia, y se dirigió hacia la puerta silenciosamente. Dirigió una mirada hacia Kanna, que aún estaba en el suelo y salió al pasillo. Dió con la puerta de salida a la calle enseguida, puesto que era diferente del resto de las puertas. Era una de esas enormes de roble.

Salió e intentó avisar Inuyasha con el pensamiento como hacia muchas veces, peró estaba demasiado débil para hacer cualquier cosa. Así que optó por llamar a su movil desde una cabina, porque el suyo sehabia roto con la caida.

.-Vaya... a ver? Mm... -buscó una cabina unas cuantas manzanas más abajo, cerca del coche. Sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y le llamó, pero saltó el contestador.

_.-Este és el contestador de Inuyasha. Deja tu mensaje y a lo mejor te llamo..._

Colgó antes de acabar de oir el mensaje. Mejor iria a su casa ahora.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome volvió a observarse atentamente. No estaba aún muy convencida de todo aquello.

.-Seguro que ha funcionado? -volvió a preguntar insistentemente.

.-Claro -contestó Inuyasha impasible mientras la observaba implacablemente.

Entonces Kagome se dió cuenta. Estaban solos en la habitacion y ella llevaba un vestido semi-transparente que no ocultaba demasiado de su cuerpo además que Inuyasha no le quitaba el ojo de encima desde hacia un buen rato. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso, y girandose un poco afirmó: -Tu si que no has cambiado.

.-Feh... Y porque tendria que hacerlo?

Se acercó un poco a ella y, pasandole un brazo por la cintura le susurró al oído: - Ya sabes lo que siento por ti -afirmó.

Ella aún se ruborizó más y un escalofrio le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Pensó que si no hubiera tenido el brazo de Inuyasha en su cintura de seguro que se habia desmayado... seria que aún se encontraba un poco débil.

.-¿Te estoy intimidando?

Ella solo negó con la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Tenia una mirada que encerraba oscuros propositos aún indescifrables para ella. Él se acercó más y continuó:

.-Ahora ya no podras escapar... ahora que estamos del mismo lado...

Se iba acercando pausadamente hacia sus labios, mientras murmuraba palabras que solo ella podia oir. Kagome entrecerró los ojos y esperó.

.-Ejem... ejem... -interrumpió un voz desde la puerta.

Ambos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Kaede y Sango los estaban observando.

.-Deja tranquila a nuestra invitada. -sugirió Kaede- Ella tiene que descansar ahora.

Inuyasha la soltó del abrazo.

.-Feh... no la estaba molestando, verdad Kagome?

.-No -dijo ella-.

.-Te veo luego kagome -le dijo a modo de despedida, desapareciendo en la oscuridad del pasillo.

.-Ven -le dijo Sango haciendole una señal- ahora tienes que descansar.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Kagome siguió a Sango hasta una de las habitaciones. Sango le indicó que encontraria su ropa encima de la cama, y la invitó a bajar cuando se encontrase mejor para comer algo. No había comido nada desde la mañana, y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Se vistió rapidamente. De hecho no estaba cansada sino que se encontraba mejor que nunca. Quizas solo un poco mareada por el efecto del incienso que habia en la sala.

Se miró al espejo que habia en la habitacion y se arregló un poco el pelo. ¿Que estaria haciendo ahora Souta en el hospital? Estaria mejor o peor...? Seguro que todo iria bien ahora. Se repuso y mostró su sonrisa habitual. Todo iba a estar bien -se dijo para si misma para infundirse un poco de confianza.

:-:-:

Sango e Inuyasha estaban esperando en la sala. Kaede habia ido a prepar algo de cena porque, afirmaba, todos estarian reunidos muy pronto. Sango estaba impaciente. Habia llamado muchas veces a Miroku y tenia el movil apagado. Se levantó y empezó a recorrer la sala y a mirar por la ventana a ver si veia las luces de su coche.

Inuyasha la observaba también preocupado. Conociendo a Miroku, se habria metido en la boca del lobo sin avisar, siempre se arriesgaba mucho en todo lo que hacia, confiando ciegamente que a él no le pasaria nada...

Ambos oyeron un ruido que los sacó de su ensimismamiento.

.-Hola -dijo Kagome- Me estoy muriendo de hambre...

Inuyasha le indicó un sitio a su lado y ella se sentó. Sango continuaba mirando por la ventana.

.-Miroku... aún no ha vuelto? -preguntó ella-.

.-No... quizas le ha pasado algo...

.-Oh... pero estoy segura que pronto va a volver -dijo ella sin pensar-.

Sango giró hacia ella y la miró. Kaede le habia dicho lo mismo hacia un rato, peró a ella le costaba creerlos. De un modo u otro presentia que el peligro habia pasado, pero aún se sentia inquieta. Habia estado a punto de perder la concentración durante el ritual por aquellos presentimientos. La cabeza volvia a darle vueltas otra vez, y tomó asiento en una butaca cercana, cerrando los ojos.

Kaede entró con la comida, un refrigerio adequado para alguien que habia estado sin comer bastantes horas.

Todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y empezaron a servirse. Pero entonces oyeron como un coche aparcaba fuera de la casa. Aunque no lo podian verlo por el espeso jardin, Sango se levantó y salió corriendo fuera. Abrió la puerta de la casa y vió que Miroku ya habia entrado en el jardin. Corrió hacia él y se le hechó a los brazos, llorando y besandole por toda la cara.

.-Estoy bien... -le dijo a modo de saludo-. No llores... solo estoy un poco cansado.

Estaba muy pálido. Levantó la vista y vió como todos le esperaban en la puerta. Se retiraron para dejarlo pasar y se dirigieron a la sala. Él se sentó en el sofá junto a Sango, que lo tenia bien cogido de la mano, en un intento de que no se alejase más de ella.Ella le dió un poco de queso para ver si recuperaba las fuerzas, mientras él empezaba a explicar la historia.

Al cabo de una hora el relato ya habia concluido, y todos se hallaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, comiendo el refrigerio. Miroku se encontraba ya mucho mejor, aseguró que era por estar al lado de Sango, hecho que provocó el enrojecimiento de ella y las risas de todos al verlo. Volvia a ser el Miroku de siempre. Incluso en algun momento del relato los hizo reir con sus ocurrencias habituales.

Ahora que sabian donde vivia Naraku, las posibilidades aumentaban considerablemente. Pero mañana sería otro día, y el dia habia sido muy largo. Kaede se retiró a dormir, y ellos quedaron en verse por la mañana temprano. Aún así continuaron comiendo y conversando sobre temas más intrascendentes, como donde irian de vacaciones cuando llegase el verano y terminasen las eternas obligaciones escolares y universitarias.

.-Podriamos ir a Paris, la ciudad del amor... -dijo Miroku mirando a Sango. -Aunque claro... yo con la habitación ya tengo suficiente -añadió, pasando una mano por su pierna. Sango enrojeció pensando con lo poco romántico que era, pero que le encantaba así. Ella le sonrió y le miró fijamente a los ojos para decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Inuyasha los miró con un deje de fastidio. Cuando se ponian así no habia manera de tener una conversacion normal porque siempre lo dejaban de lado. Ahora Kagome estaba distraida observando los reflejos que hacia la copa de vino en el mantel.

.-Feh... -dijo Inuyasha estirandose y hablando un poco más alto de lo habitual para llamar la atención de ella. -Pues a mi me gustaria poder ir a algun sitio de playa... debes estar muy atractiva con un bikini...

O sin él, pensó Inuyasha y Kagome enrojeció al instante como si lo hubiera oído todo.

.-Es verdad... ! -dijo Miroku incorporandose en la otra conversación como si hubiese hecho un gran descubrimiento.

:-:-:-:-:-:

Kikyo habia quedado con Kouga para hablar sobre Inuyasha y Kagome. Si no conseguia debilitarlo un poco, fracasaria otra vez, y no sabia como se lo tomaria Naraku. Se enfadaria mucho con ella y quizas le acabaria de robar la poca vida que le quedaba. Se estremeció ante esos pensamientos. Agarró fuertemente su bolsa, donde llevaba la solución para su problema.

.-Klin... klon...

Kikyo se levantó un poco nerviosa, aunque sin aparentarlo mucho. Abrió la puerta y vió a Kouga. Lo hizo entrar mientras le preguntaba si queria un te.

.-No quiero nada -le dijo- Vayamos al tema...

Deberia estar un poco de mala luna por la forma que hablaba.

.-Tranquilo... -le sugirió tomando asiento en la mesa y señalandole la silla de enfrente. Él se sentó bufando agobiado.

.-Y que?... -preguntó entonces -porque me has hecho venir?

.-Bueno, ya sabes que tenemos los mismos intereses... a tí te agrada aquella chica morena, verdad?

.-Te refieres a Kagome?... -preguntó inútilmente, puesto que ambos sabian de quien estaban hablando. -Claro... pero...

.-Vas a rendirte? -dijo con un deje de malícia.

.-Claro que no... nunca!

.-Pues entonces...

:------:.:

.-Toma ésto -le dijo Kikyo sacando una botellita de su bolso.

Kouga la miró extrañado pero igualmente la cogió. Era una botella transparente que contenia un líquido también transparente que parecia nada más que simple agua.

.-Que es esto? -le preguntó.

.-Bueno... -dijo ella con un tono misterioso. -Podriamos decir que es una especie de pocion para el amor. Debes saber que desciendo de una familia de sacerdotes muy conocidos, los cuales me transmitieron algunas fórmulas alquímicas.

Kouga no dijo nada, aunque no confiaba mucho en ella, pero dejó que siguiera con su explicación.

.-Tu debes tomar la mitad y darle a la morena la otra mitad para que el conjuro surta efecto, y debe ser tomado a la vez, entindes?. Tiene un gusto un poco fuerte, así que mejor que lo pongas en el café.

Kouga volvió a mirar el líquido. No se fiaba ni un pelo de Kikyo, aunque... quien sabia si aquello iba a funcionar. Tampoco tenia nada que perder... aunque...

.-Y porque no lo has usado tu? No estabas enamorada de Inuyasha?

.-Veras -dijo ella intentando aparentar tranquilidad- no me es permitido de usar estos conocimientos en beneficio propio, sino solo para ayudar a los demás...

Kouga la miró no muy convencido, aunque decidió no preguntar más. Si se veía en la necesidad lo usaria sin remordimientos. Entonces quizas sí que Kagome se daría cuenta de lo que representaba para él.

:--:--

.-Y que vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó Kagome a Inuyasha una vez que sus amigos se hubieran ido.

.-Pues lo primero va a ser intentar salvar a tu hermano. -dijo Inuyasha. -No quiero que te hagas falsas esperanzas. A él le queda poco tiempo de vida. Quizas dos o tres dias, no más. Tendriamos que conseguir que el lazo entre ellos dos, iniciado con el sello, se rompiese de algun modo, aunque solo fuera de forma temporal. Entonces podriamos intervenir y protegerlo.

.-Y como lo vamos a hacer? -preguntó ella.

.-No lo sé, ya sabes que con Sango lo intentamos y no funcionó. Quizas esta vez sea diferente...

.-Eso espero -dijo Kagome apesumbrada.

.-Aún no sabemos los poderes que tienes... -dijo Inuyasha señalandole el sofá, donde se acomodaron unos segundos después. -pero si son como los que sugirió Kaede...

Kagome lo miró interrogativamente. ¿Que le habia dicho Kaede?

**Fin del capitulo**

**

* * *

Bueno, lo siento mucho por el retraso. Por fin he podido actualizar ahora que tengo unos dias de fiesta en la universidad y en el trabajo. Dejad rewiews con comentarios por favor!**

Chao!


End file.
